


Things Are Starting To Fall Into Place

by erxo



Series: Draco/Harry Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: America, Bromance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Teen Wolf, Pack Bonding, Post-Hogwarts, Rekindling relationships, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards, established Sterek relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 67,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erxo/pseuds/erxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry split up and went separate ways after the news of Scorpius, and haven't seen each other since. So what happens when Scorpius and Draco turn up on Harry's doorstep one day? We will soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Housed.

"But why not!" An 11-year-old Teddy complained at his Godfather.

"I told you pal, I wish I could come and see you off but I need to work, your Dad's will be there, though!"

"But I don't care Dad's are coming, I want you to be there! Dad's are coming with me it's just not the same!" Teddy complained.

They had been having the same argument for days. He just couldn't get the time off work, everyone wanted September first off to see their kids off. Since technically Teddy wasn't Harry's kid, he couldn't get the day off.

"Jamie and Lily will come with you, right guys?" Harry said, looking at the twins on the floor.

"Yeah of course, but things are going to be rubbish around here without you!" Jamie said, looking up from his new potions book.

"Yeah, I know. But in 3 years time, you can go and join Teddy at Hogwarts okay pal?"

"Can we go visit Cissa and Sev today?" Lily asked.

"I don't see why not? I'll floo her and find out if she's free" Harry said, rubbing his daughters hair before walking over to the fireplace. He threw some floo powder into the fire and Severus' face popped up.

"Harry? What is it?" He asked.

"The twins wanted to come and see you and Narcissa, and Teddy too. But we wanted to make sure it was okay first," Harry asked, and he saw Severus' face screw up.

"I don't think that would be a great idea, Harry," Severus said, shaking his head and Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "why not?".

Lily soon walked over and plopped down next to Harry, looking into the fire.

"Hey, Sev! Is Cissa there?" she asked, and Severus smiled brightly.

"Hello, my little Lilykins. No, she's in the other room. But I can get-" he said but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Sev? Mum wants to know who's on the floo" a very familiar voice to Harry said, and he automatically froze.

"No, it's okay I get it. We need to go. Send my love to Narcissa" Harry said, before quickly ending the floo call.

"Why can't we go, Daddy?" Lily asked and Harry looked at her sad face.

"Because Cissa and Sev have visitors right now. Why don't we go over to Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron's? Go see Hugo and Rosie?" Harry said, smiling at all 3 children.

"But I want to go see Cissa and Sev!" Jamie complained.

"Well we can't now go get your coats and we will floo over to Auntie Hermione's. It's been awhile since you last seen her!" Hary said, shooing the children out the room and shoving the every growing problem of Draco Malfoy to the back of his head.

***

"Hey, guys? Why don't you go upstairs and play? I need to talk to Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron," Harry said, smiling at his kids.

"Is this about why we couldn't go to Cissa's?" Lily asked and Harry nodded his head, soon Lily, Jamie, Teddy, Rosie and Hugo wandered upstairs and left all 3 adults sitting around the table, drinking coffee.

"So, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I went to take the kids over to Narcissa and Severus'. All I'm saying is I'm glad I floo'd first," Harry said sighing.

"He was there?" Ron said and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I heard his voice. This is the first time since-," Harry stopped what he was saying, having to think.

"Since our wedding," Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, and even at that we avoided each other. Once in 10 years? That's it, not too bad I'd say," Harry said.

"You do know, that he never meant to hurt you-," Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about him. I just wanted to let you know in case he told you," Harry said, lifting his mug to his lips.

"Harry, we've been over this. We are friends, you know that. But we hardly see each other with our-,"

"Hermione, I don't want to talk about that arsehole. He wasted over 6 months off my life. I hate him," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Harry mate, it's been 10 years, can you not get over him already? You have to admit you over exaggerated," Ron said and Harry shook his head.

"I told you, I'm not talking about this. Change the subject or I'm leaving," Harry said.

"Harry, you started the conversation?" Hermione said and Harry stood up.

"Harry!" Hermione said, clearly had enough of his tantrums.

"No, I've had enough. Can you take Lily and Jamie to the train station tomorrow? To say goodbye to Sirius, Remus and Teddy. I would take them but I have to work," Harry said, lifting his coat.

"Yeah sure, just leave them here and they can sleep here tonight. I'll floo Remus telling him to pick Teddy up tonight," Hermione said and Harry nodded.

He walked over and gave both a quick hug and placed a delicate kiss on Hermione's cheek before heading to the bottom of the stairs.

"LILY! JAMIE! TEDDY!" Harry shouted and all three came out one of the room's complaining, followed by Rosie and Hugo.

"Dad! We've only been here a little while! Can't we stay longer!" Jamie complained. Harry never got a chance to answer before Teddy spoke up.

"Yeah, please Harry! Just a little bit longer,"

"yeah please, Uncle Harry!" Rosie begged.

"I've spoken to your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and they said you two can stay here tonight since they will take you to the station. Teddy mate, your Dad will come and pick you up at some point tonight. They will want to spend your last night at home together!" Harry said, and smiled crossed every one of their faces.

"Thanks, Dad!" Lily said, jumping into his arms, followed by Jamie.

"No problem, now behave for your Auntie Hermione okay?" Harry said, placing small kisses on their foreheads before they all left except Teddy.

"C'mere mate," Harry said, opening his arms for Teddy, who happily jumped into them.

"I'm going to miss you," Harry mumbled into Teddy's hair.

"I'm going to miss you too Harry," Teddy said, never leaving his arms.

"You're like the brother I never had," Teddy said.

"And you're the brother I never wanted," Harry said teasing.

"Write to me, all the time okay. If you have any problems at school tell your Dads, or owl me and tell me and I'll floo in to see you. Owl me as soon as you find out which house you've been put in. I'll send Tempest okay?" Harry said, pulling away.

"Okay, I'll see you at Christmas yeah?" Teddy said and Harry nodded.

"You can bet on it pal" and with that, he turned around and walked away. He was nearly at the door when he turned around and saw Teddy coming flying towards him and into his arms.

"It's okay pal, I'm going to miss you too okay. Now remember, owl me, floo me, make friends, study hard, and make hell for Severus" Harry said chuckling and Teddy nodded, he pulled away, and waved Harry goodbye.

With that, Harry was away, and teddy was left to fend for himself at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

***

Hermione, Ron, Lily, Jamie, Rosie and Hugo walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get to Platform 9 3/4.

Ron and Hermione were immediately surrounded by familiar faces, many have aged quite a bit since they last seen them, most people the used to go to school with but were a couple years older than them. Hermione looked around before she seen Teddy, Remus and Sirius standing.

"Look, kids, there's Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius and Teddy, on you go!" Hermione said, and all the kids ran over and Hermione and Ron following behind them there was a chorus of

"Hey, Uncle Remus," and "Hey Uncle Sirius,"

"Kids, go say your goodbyes to Teddy over there, you will need to go home with Ron soon okay?" Hermione said and all the kids nodded walking away a little.

"So you were roped into train duty?" Sirius said and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, apparently he is working," Ron said and Remus shook his head.

"No he is avoiding," Sirius said.

"Yeah we know that. He nearly went to Narcissa's yesterday when he was there" Hermione said and Remus' eyebrows shot up.

"What happened?"

"Nothing as far as we know, he floo'd first to ask and Severus said it wouldn't be a good idea, Draco said something in the background and Harry heard him, he freaked out and came over to ours. He was freaking out at ours then left the children with us and then went home. That's why Teddy floo'd home from ours yesterday instead" Hermione said, and Sirius shook his head in disappointment.

"I wish they would just make up, I'm sick of tiptoeing around them," Sirius said.

"It's been 10 years, I wish they'd just grow up. They both have kids for god sakes. Whereas they are acting like the kids. Do you remember our wedding? That was a disaster, we had to physically pull them apart because they were fighting out the back. I'm just glad the children never saw" Hermione said, and Ron gave a hug to comfort her.

"We better get going, we need to get Teddy into a compartment then go up to the professors compartment, the train is about to leave in 15 minutes," Remus said and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, it was good seeing the kids, and you off course," Sirius said, giving Hermione a quick hug and shaking Ron's hand, Remus doing the same.

"Yeah, Ron's going to take the kids home but I'm going to wait on Draco, he shouldn't have to go through this by himself," Hermione said.

"Is Pansy and Blaise not coming with him?" Remus asked and Ron shook his head, "he didn't ask them too, he wanted to do it by himself, you know him, ever the arsehole," Ron said and both men laughed.

"Teddy! Come on, we have to go" Remus shouted and the children ran over, they said their goodbyes and Remus, Teddy and Sirius disappeared onto the train.

"Okay kids, Ron is going to take you home. I need to do something so behave okay?" Hermione said and all the kids nodded before heading off with Ron.

She stood by herself for about 5 minutes, looking around trying to spot Draco before she spotted the bleach blonde little boy standing next to his father.

"Draco, Scorpius," Hermione said, and both looked in her direction.

"Hey, Aunt Hermione!" Scorpius said, running and giving her a hug.

"Hey, little man, you excited?" she asked and he nodded fastly.

"Hey, Draco," she said, giving him a hug and he placed a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing here," he asked her.

"I'm here to say goodbye to you of course!" she said, bending down to his height.

"You all ready?" she asked and he nodded.

"What animal are you taking?" she asked.

"I'm taking an owl, Dad say's their most practical. See," Scorpius said, pointing to a snowy white owl in the cage.

"What's its name? I used to know someone who had a white owl very similar to this," Hermione said, looking at Draco who just scowled at her.

"Oh, I haven't named him yet," Scorpius said, looking at the little owl.

"Well, what do you want to name it son?" Draco asked and he looked.

"Oh, I know. I want to name it...HARRY! After the boy who lived ya know?" Scorpius said and Draco choked his saliva.

"No way, pick another name Scorpius, and quickly, the train is about to leave," Draco said firmly and Scorpius scowled.

"No, his name is Harry and that's the end of it, I will see you at Christmas Dad, and you Auntie Hermione," he said,and with that he stalked away.

"He's very much like you," Hermione said laughing.

"Shut up," Draco said frowning, looking at the train that is pulling out off the station.

***

"Hey, all the other compartments are full. Do you mind?" Scorpius said to the blue haired boy who looked at him and smiled.

"No, not at all, in you come," he said and Scorpius smiled and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, I'm Teddy," he said, putting his hand out.

"I'm Scorpius," the blonde boy said, shaking Teddy's hand.

"First time at Hogwarts?" Teddy asked and Scorpius laughed.

"That obvious huh?" and Teddy laughed alongside him.

"Yeah, me too. My Dad's work there and they said that it is fine, I won't have a problem, most people are really friendly" he said and Scorpius looked at him funnily.

"Dad's?" he asked furrowing his face.

"Yeah, my Dad is gay and he's married to another guy. That doesn't bother you does it?" Teddy asked, worry crossing his face.

"No, not at all. It's just I've heard of people being gay, I've just never met anyone being gay before," Scorpius said and Teddy nodded.

"So, you're pureblood?" Teddy asked and Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah, but I grew up muggle, you?"

"Half-blood. Both my parents were wizards but my Mum died right after I was born, in the war you know? But then my Dad got with my other Dad, and we've been like that since before I remember," Teddy said and Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah, my Dad didn't know about me until after I was born, he said that he slept with my Mum one night and you know reproduction works. Then my Mum loved me a lot, but couldn't handle the responsibility of being a parent.

"So he took me, and it's just been me and him since. But my grandparents look out for me a lot. But my Dad wanted me to have the decision if I wanted to be a wizard or not. So I grew up muggle, even though my Dad's a healer.

"I went to muggle primary school, then my Dad asked me if I wanted to continue at muggle school or come to Hogwarts. I decided I have lived muggle, it's time to live wizard then I'll decide later what I want to do. Plus I never really fit in anywhere in muggle school so?" Scorpius explained and Teddy nodded.

"I have a funny feeling we are going to be really good friends Scorpius," Teddy said smirking.

"Yeah, I agree Teddy" and with that. They were away to Hogwarts.

***

"Hey, Dad's!" Teddy shouted as they headed off the platform at Hogsmeade and both men turned around.

"Hey Teddy, did the journey go okay?" Remus asked and he nodded.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone. Where did he go," Teddy said looking around for Scorpius until he seen him walking off the train.

"Hey Scorp, this is my Dad's, Professor Lupin and Professor Black. Dad's this is Scorpius," Teddy said, and both men's mouth dropped open.

"Nice to meet you Scorpius," Remus said and the blonde boy smiled at the two men. The exchanged pleasantries until the younger boys were shouted away and the two men looked at each other.

"Do you know-" Remus said and Sirius answered quickly "yep. Should we?"

"Nope," Remus said and Sirius looked at him funnily.

"He will kill us for not telling him," Sirius said.

"It's our son, we can do what we like," Remus said, looking around to see there was no one around before placing a little kiss on Sirius' lips before they walked hand in hand to get a carriage up to the castle.

***

Meanwhile, Scorpius and Teddy were standing just outside the great hall, waiting to be taken in to get housed.

"So if your Dad's are married? Why don't they have the same second name?" Scorpius questioned.

"They do, it's Lupin-Black like me. But while they are here, they separate them so they don't confuse people," Teddy explained and Scorpius nodded.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense. What house do you want to get put in?" he asked.

"I don't mind, but both my Dad's were placed in Gryffindor, my biological Mum was Hufflepuff, my godfather was Gryffindor, my Dad's friends were Gryffindor, my Aunt and Uncle were Gryffindor.

"But my godfather said it doesn't matter where you are placed, just truth the sorting hat. It has your best interests at heart and it knows what it is talking about. What about you?" Teddy asked.

"All my family were in Slytherin. But I'm not sure, I'm not really bothered. My Dad says he will be proud of me no matter what. But he also says he hated being in Slytherin, simply because it made him do things he wasn't proud off during the war.

"So I'm kinda wishing not Slytherin. But anyway. I hope were housed together" He said as professor McGonagall walked out and spotted the two boys together.

"Oh Merlin help us," she muttered under her voice.

"Okay, the housing ceremony will start now," and with that, they all walked in.

***

"Edward Lupin-Black," Professor McGonagall said and Teddy turned around and looked at Scorpius.

"Wish me luck," he said.

"Luck, Edward" Scorpius teased and he walked up and sat on the little stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Lupin-Black huh? Both fathers in Gryffindor? Although your Mother was in Hufflepuff? You would do well in Hufflepuff, but just in case GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said and the Gryffindor table roared with cheers and claps.

Teddy smiled at his two fathers, who were sitting next to each other smiling at him. He looked at his Uncle Sev who smiled brightly at him, and he walked down to the Gryffindor table and he was welcomed warmly. 

"Scorpius Malfoy!" McGonagall shouted and murmurs were heard all over the hall. He walked up and sat down, the hat placed on his head once again.

"Ah, another Malfoy, son of Draco I presume?" He asked and Scorpius nodded slightly.

"All Malfoy's were placed in Slytherin? You have the potential to be a Slytherin. Oh yes, you do" the hat said. But soon started speaking again.

"Although you are cunning and very smart. You also have your Father and Grandmothers bravery, therefore, I think you will do better in.." the hat said. But stopped, and stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"GRYFFINDOR," it said and Scorpius smiled widely, and ran down and hugged Teddy.

Snape was shocked by this, and turned around and looked at Remus and Sirius who just raised a glass of juice at him, and he sighed loudly, looking down at his grandson who was sitting happily beside Teddy.


	2. Owl.

Scorpius and Teddy settled into their new room, which they shared with 3 other boys they hadn't met yet. They were starting to unpack when 3 boys walked in, one after the other.

"Hey, I guess we are sharing a room this year?" One of the boys said and everyone nodded.

"Not just this year, my godfather came here and said who you are roomed with during the first year, usually lasts throughout the years. Unless something happens and you can no longer be roomed together" Teddy said and the boys nodded.

"Cool with me, I'm Axel Stevens," The boy with short brown hair said, sitting on one of the free beds.

"Yeah me too, I'm Leonardo King, but people just call me Leo," the boy with blonde hair said, it was blonde but not quite as blonde as Scorpius'.

"Fine with me, I'm Tyler Tomlinson but everyone calls me Ty" the boy who had slightly darker skin that the other two had.

"I'm just warning you I've got a twin brother and we look so much alike, his name is Lennox. You'll get to know the differences eventually" Leonardo said and everyone nodded.

"Well, I'm Teddy Lupin-Black," the blue haired boy said.

"And I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said, looking around the room.

"Wait, you're a Malfoy?" Tyler asked him and he slowly nodded his head.

"You're pureblood?" 

"Is that a problem?" Axel asked him and he quickly shook his head "no, I just wondered, I knew the Malfoy's played a big part of the war. Me being muggle born this is all new to me, I read it somewhere." Tyler said.

"We don't talk about the war" Axel sing-songed while opening his trunk.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's not talk about that" Teddy said. Still packing away his things but watching Scorpius carefully.

"Why not, I know who you are. You're Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin-Black. Son of Professor Remus John Lupin and Assistant Professor Sirius Black. Biological son of the late Nymphadora Tonks. Sorry for your loss. Also, not to mention your godfather is-"

"don't" Teddy warned Leo who looked proud of himself.

"Why not? I know who you are, I know who all of you are. Except you" Leo said, looking at Tyler.

"Me? Why me?" he said, a little bit frightened.

"You're muggle born, no offense. I don't care, but there is no record of you yet. Since your parents weren't magical, there's nothing to learn from books or newspaper articles. I'll need to work you out by myself" Leo said smirking.

"So what do you know about me?" Scorpius asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you, you are tricky. Son of healer Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yet your mother was never revealed. It was revealed your father had had a child when you were roughly about one. At this time, he broke off his relationship, with...Wel,l you'll need to speak to your father about that, for him to become a full-time father.

"You then disappeared for 10 years, until you resurface with your father and came here. There isn't a lot for me to know about you" Leo said and Scorpius looked impressed.

"My mother, Astoria Greengrass, ultimate bitch. There you go. You know everything there is worth knowing" Scorpius said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, you want to come to the owlery with me, so we can write some letters? Before curfew?" Teddy asked Scorpius and he nodded.

"Do you guys want to come?" he asked but they just shook their head.

"No it's alright, we're going to stay here and unpack," Axel said and the both boys just nodded and headed to the owlery.

***

Scorpius finished writing his letter to his father, and he quickly looked over it. Before he sent it away.

_Dear Dad,_

_I don't exactly know how you are going to react to this, but you told me you would be proud no matter what. I made some new friends, I met one of the guys I share a room with on the train. He seems really nice. I think we are going to get on great._

_But anyway, I thought I better tell you, I wasn't housed into Slytherin, I almost was but the sorting hat said I had the bravery of you and Gran, so it housed me in Gryffindor._

_I hope you are okay with this, and I hope I made you proud. I'm housed with 4 other boys who seem nice; Edward, Axel, Tyler and Leo. They have all been nice so far._

_I've not had the chance to talk to Granda yet but I'm sure I'll get to talk to him soon. Anyway, I better be going, I need to get back to the common room before curfew, I just wanted to tell you. Please write back soon. I love you and miss you lots. Send my love to Gran._

_Love, Scorpius x_

He checked the letter before giving it to Harry and telling him. "Take this to father" and with that, the little white owl was away.

***

Teddy looked over, and saw Scorpius reading over his letter, and he thought he better do the same.

_Dear Harry,_

_HARRY GUESS WHAT! I was housed into Gryffindor, along with one of my friends I met on the train he seems really nice._

_My roommates seem alright. Most of them seem to know a lot about magic, I'm just glad you taught me the basics before I came here._

_Dad's seemed proud of me when I was housed into Gryffindor, but I'll see them properly tomorrow. I hope Jamie and Lily are okay and not missing me too much._

_Tell Jamie I write him soon, but after I get my first week of classes over first. Just to get settled in. It's amazing here! I can't wait to start learning. I'm going to leave this quite short, but I just thought I should let you know. Write back soon yeah?_

_Don't worry Harry, I'll make you, Dads and Mum proud. Just you watch._

_Lots of Love, Ted x_

Teddy looked around and saw Tempest sitting in her cage. He walked over and opened the door and she flew over and she landed on Teddy's arm.

"Hey girl, fancy taking this to Harry for me? That's a girl," Teddy said, patting her a little before she flew away, letter in beak.

"You ready to head back down to the common room?" Scorpius asked and Teddy nodded, so they made their way back to their home for the next 7 years.

***

"SCORPIUS! SCORP! C'MON SCORP! WE NEED TO MOVE TO GET TO BREAKFAST BEFORE CLASS!" Teddy shouted in Scorpius' ear as he groaned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm moving!" Scorpius said, rolling out of his bed.

"Scorpius you do know you're wearing nothing but boxers?" Axel said, chuckling slightly.

"I can't wear pajamas to bed," Scorpius said shrugging. Before quickly grabbing his clothes and shoving them on.

He grabbed his Gryffindor tie and tied it around his neck before grabbing his bag and was ready to leave when he saw Teddy trailing behind him.

"Let's go," Scorpius said, and they both made their way down to the great hall with Axel, Tyler, and Leo. They were nearly at the opening when he noticed Teddy still hadn't tied his tie.

"Are you going to tie that?" Scorpius asked, stopping walking and looked at him.

"I don't know how to?" Teddy said, blushing with embarrassment.

"C'mere," Scorpius said, grabbing the two ends off his tie that was hanging around his neck and pulled him close.

"There," Scorpius said, tucking it under his jumper after he had tied it and smiled brightly at him.

"Scorpius," a strong voice said and he turned around and smiled brightly at his grandfather.

"Granda!" he said running over to him and wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

"What have I told you? Not when I'm at work," Severus said, pushing the little boy away.

"Hey Uncle Sev," Teddy said, smiling brightly.

"You never said you knew my Grandad?" Scorpius said, eyebrows furrowed.

"To be fair, I never knew he was your Grandad," Teddy said shrugging.

"Go ahead in Teddy, your Father's will want to see you before you head to class," Severus said and Teddy nodded.

"I'll see you in there. Okay, Scorp?" Teddy said and Scorpius nodded.

"I never knew you knew Teddy?" Scorpius asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't really, me and his fathers are quite close, and that's why he calls me uncle. Look, Scorpius, you're best not telling your father about your friendship with Teddy.

"He never really got on with Teddy's family okay? I don't think your father will have a problem with you being friends. I think it's just best if you don't talk about him too much while your Dad is around okay?" Severus said and Scorpius nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I better go in and get breakfast. I'll see you soon yeah?" Scorpius said and Severus nodded, and with that, he walked into the great hall.

***

While Scorpius was out talking to his Grandfather, Teddy headed into the hall, and as soon as he sat down the post arrived.

Two envelopes for him, and two for Scorpius. He placed Scorpius' down next to him and started opening his.

The first he opened was his timetable but decided he would read that with Scorpius and opened his seconds. It was a letter from Harry.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I'm so proud of you for getting into Gryffindor, I'm sure your fathers will be too. I'm sure your mother would be over the moon!_

_I'm glad to hear you have made friends and that you are happy where you are. I spoke to Jamie and he is happy for you. He said he will write you as soon as possible. He is still tormenting his sister, but they both miss you a lot._

_I know you will do very well in Gryffindor, you would have done well anywhere. Write to me again tonight and tell me how classes went._

_Remember, give Severus hell! Don't tell your father I told you that. But Sirius will probably agree with me. This should arrive at breakfast, so I wish you luck on your first day!_

_I hope everything goes well._

_Love,_

_HJP x_

Teddy looked up from the letter, smiling as Scorpius walked into the hall.

"Is that from your godfather?" Scorpius asked and Teddy nodded his head.

"Yeah, he wished me well for my first day," Teddy said smiling.

"That was nice of him. Did anything come in for me?" Scorpius asked and Teddy nodded handing him the two letters.

"That one is just your timetable," Teddy said.

"Yeah, the other one is for my Father. What if he's angry that I was put into Gryffindor?" Scorpius said, worried.

"Scorp, I don't know your father. But I'm sure he is proud of you no matter what. But you will only know if you open it," Teddy said and Scorpius nodded and done what was suggested, opened it.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_That is absolutely fantastic news Scorpius! I'm so proud of you, to be honest, I'm so glad you weren't put into Slytherin. You will do amazing in Gryffindor, I have friends that were Gryffindor, and that was the best place for them._

_I'm glad you have made friends already, I've told you this before but I'm going to tell you this again, friends you make at Hogwarts, are friends for life and never forget that. Keep your friends close and all that._

_Good luck on your first day of classes, if you have any problems, go to your godfather. Remember to trust and respect the professors, they have your best interest at heart._

_Write me soon okay? Never forget I love you more than anything._

_I love you,_

_Dad x_

"He's proud," Scorpius said, smiling. "That's amazing!" Teddy said, throwing his arms around Scorpius hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm so glad. We should quickly get something to eat before heading to class. What do you have first?" Scorpius asked, opening his timetable.

"I'm not sure. What do you have?" Teddy said, picking up his timetable.

"I have double transfiguration with McGonagall. What do you have?" Scorpius said. "The same, I think we are in all the same classes," Teddy said looking between their timetables.

"Yeah we do," Scorpius said. They quickly had something to eat before heading down to Transfiguration.

***

Scorpius and Teddy made their way down to transfiguration together, before walking in and seeing Teddy's both fathers standing there.

"Hey, Dad's. What are you two doing here?" Teddy said, eyebrows furrowed.

"I just walked your Dad down here, before heading up to Defence. I've got a free period this morning" Remus said and Teddy nodded.

"Okay, you remember Scorpius right?" Teddy said and both men nodded.

"Have you owl'd-" Sirius said and Teddy cut him off.

"Yeah, last night. He says he's happy for me. Jamie misses me and I've to have a good day" Teddy said.

"That's good. Have you contacted your Dad Scorpius?" Remus asked and Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah sir, I owl'd him last night. He says he's proud. And glad I'm in Gryffindor" Scorpius said and Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"Your father said he's happy you're in Gryffindor?" Sirius said, in utter disbelief.

"Sirius, you're being rude!" Remus said, slapping his arm slightly.

"No, it's okay sir. He said he made all the wrong choices in Slytherin so he's glad there are people around me that is going to help me make the right choices," Scorpius said and Remus nodded.

"Your father is a smart man," Remus said and Scorpius looked at him confused.

"But my grandad, sorry Professor Snape said that you and my father don't get on so it's best not to talk about him to you?" Scorpius said, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, we were going to talk to you Teddy, about this later but. Teddy, Harry, and Draco, Scorpius' father didn't really get on while they were at school. So it's best not to talk about each other while in the presence of them" Remus said and both boys looked confused.

"But they left school ages ago? Why don't they just grow up and get over it?" Teddy said and Sirius' chuckled.

"Trust me, we've been asking the same question for the last 10 years. It's just best you don't talk about each other okay? I better get off, Professor McGonagall will be here soon" Remus said, giving Sirius a quick hug and saying goodbye to Teddy and Scorpius before walking off.

"Time for your first class, you guys excited?" Sirius asked and both boys nodded eagerly.

 


	3. Valentines.

It has been a few months since Teddy and Scorpius started Hogwarts, and both boys seem to be inseparable. 

The only time they have been apart was when they both went home for Christmas, and even at that they owl'd every day. 

It was now valentine's day, and as usual, the boys were together in their dorm. They were laying head to toe on Teddy's bed, laughing about nothing and everything. 

"You should go see your Dad's" Scorpius said and Teddy pushed up on his elbows and looked at the blonde boy. 

"Now why would I do that?" Teddy said, and Scorpius mirrored his actions. 

"Because it's valentine's day? And you are supposed to spend Valentine's day with people you love?" Scorpius said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Yeah well, one it's a Saturday so neither of my Dad's has to work today," Teddy said and Scorpius looked at him. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked. 

"Well, considering I'm only 11, and I'm supposed to be sweet and innocent and all that, they will want some 'alone time'. We both knows what that means, they are totally going to spend the day fucking each other" Teddy said, shrugging his shoulders and lay back down on the bed and Scorpius choked on his saliva at Teddy's choice of words. 

"You know, I totally prefer it when you're not cute and innocent," Scorpius said laughing when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in!" Teddy shouted and in walked his two dads. 

"Talk about shit it's sure to appear," Teddy said smirking at Scorpius while Remus started lecturing him on his language. 

"You're only 11 Teddy! You're not allowed to swear!" Remus shouted while Sirius just looked amused. 

"Wait, rewind to before Remus started lecturing. What do you mean to talk about shit? You were talking about us?" Sirius asked and Teddy just laughed. 

"Yeah, so what?" Teddy asked and both men sat down on the bed next the one they were laying on. 

"What were you saying?" Remus asked. 

"Oh, just Scorp said I should come and see you today. But I said that was probably a bad idea" Teddy said, and Sirius soon caught on to what he was indicating and his cheeks turned rosy red. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Remus asked obliviously and Teddy and Scorpius started laughing. 

"It mean, he knew what we were doing earlier, and didn't want to interrupt us," Sirius said, and Remus soon blushed red. 

"You know, you are just as bad as your godfather? Honestly" Remus said shaking his head. Soon there was another knock on the door and this time it was Scorpius' turn to shout "come in!" 

There walked in his Grandfather and Grandmother. 

"Hey boys," Narcissa said smiling widely at the two boys. "Hiya," Teddy said, not bothering to move and Scorpius just lay in the same place but actually acknowledged his grandmother. 

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Scorpius said, propping himself up on his elbows once again to mirror Teddy. 

"I was just here visiting for the day, just to see your Grandfather. I thought I would pop up and see you. I didn't expect everyone to be here," Narcissa said, but giving Remus and Sirius a quick hug before sitting down next to them. 

"No neither did we, I thought they two would be pretty busy today but apparently not," Teddy said, shrugging his shoulders, causing Remus to blush once again and Sirius to burst out laughing. 

"You are just like your godfather you know that," Narcissa said. 

"For only being 11 you are a cheeky little bugger," Sirius said and everyone laughed, including Severus. 

"Like I give-" 

"don't!" Remus warned and Teddy threw himself back on the bed. 

"What are you doing in bed anyway?" Remus asked and Teddy snapped back. 

"Oh we were about to start making out but you interrupted us," Teddy said, sounding so serious and everyone looked so shocked. 

"What the hell?!" Remus shouted and Teddy started laughing. 

"Stupid questions stupid answers Dad. Now calm down, you are about to have a heart attack and that won't be very good for your sex life," Teddy said, looking from him to Sirius and back again while he felt Scorpius laughing in the bed next to him. 

"Edward Remus Lupin-Black I swear to god if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to owl Harry and tell him to come up here. Then I'll make you stay here for easter by yourself!" Remus shouted and Teddy started laughing. 

"Oh, can you? It will be good to see Harry again I kinda miss him. Plus, you could just owl your Dad telling him you are staying here and we could spend easter together!" Teddy said, excited. 

"Honestly, why did I decide to have a kid? I had Harry that was enough," Remus said  shaking his head. 

"I don't know like. I quite like the kid," Severus said, smirking at Teddy. 

"You shut up or I'll spill your secret," Remus said, pointing a finger at Snape and Scorpius and Teddy just looked at each other confused. 

"You wouldn't dare!" he said and Remus laughed. 

"Try me, I did once," Remus said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Technically it was him not you, but whatever. Why are we all still here? It's nearly lunch time," Severus said and with that, all the adults trailed out the room. 

"What the hell was that about?" Teddy asked, standing up, Scorpius doing the same. Teddy shook his head but walked closer to Scorpius. 

Who just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when Teddy wrapped his arms around his waist. They stood hugging for a few minutes, no one moving or saying a thing. 

"Happy Valentines day Scorp," Teddy said. 

"Happy Valentines day Ted," he said in return, they both pulled away, but Scorpius never removed his hands from Teddy's neck until he pulled him closer once again and laid a delicate kiss on his cheek before smiling and walking away, leaving Teddy very confused. 

***

A year and a bit had passes since that Valentine's day, it was around mid-March the next year. 

Teddy and Scorpius ignored what happened in the bedroom that day, yet every day when Scorpius tied Teddy's tie, he placed a small kiss on his cheek and both boys acted like it was nothing.  Although deep down Teddy loved the little action. 

It made him feel something, something he had never felt before. Nothing ever changed between them, they were still best friends and inseparable. 

They missed each other a lot during the holidays, but the always wrote every day. They always owl'd each other the presents and they were happy. 

 "You know, it's not long before your birthday," Scorpius said at breakfast, looking up at Teddy. 

"Yeah, only about a month. Why?" Teddy asked. 

"Just saying, I wondered what you wanted? I mean, we will still be at school during your birthday. So I was unsure on what to get you?" Scorpius said and Teddy shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't know. You don't have to get me anything. Seeing your pretty face will be enough. Plus it's nothing special. I'll be what 13?" Teddy teased and Scorpius just stuck his tongue out at him.

 They both left the great hall when Scorpius realised he hadn't tied Teddy's tie. 

"Oi, Ted. Tie?" Scorpius said and Teddy quickly turned around and Scorpius started to tie his tie. He went to walk away when Teddy stopped him. 

"Oi, you forgetting something?" Teddy said indicating to his cheek. 

"You are so demanding" Scorpius muttered shaking his head before placing a kiss on Teddy's cheek but allowing it to linger for a little bit longer this time than normally. 

"And never you forget it," Teddy whispered, smirking and bumping into him as he walked away until he stopped dead at the sight in front of him. 

His godfather, eyebrows raised, smirk placed on his lips and leaning cockily against the wall, arms folded over his chest. 

"HARRY!" Teddy shouted running forward wrapping his arms around his godfather who happily returned the favour. Scorpius stood, looking shocked at the sight in front of him. 

"Oi you little arse, you never told me your godfather was Harry POTTER!" Scorpius said, putting emphasis on his last name. 

"I thought you would have clicked on by now? Sirius, my Dad, is Harry's godfather?" Teddy said, looking at him. 

"Draco?" Harry whispered, looking at the blonde boy in front of him. 

"Shit," Teddy muttered as he seen Harry staring at Scorpius. 

"No Harry, that's Scorpius," Teddy said. And at that moment, a miracle happened Remus and Sirius walked out the great hall and saw the scene unfolding in front of them. 

"Oh shit, Teddy, Scorpius go get Severus from the great hall and tell him Harry's here and we're going to his office!" Remus commanded but both boys just stood still, trying to work out what is going on inside Harry's brain when Harry saw red and started walking towards Scorpius. 

"NOW!" Sirius shouted holding Harry back and the two young boys ran into the great hall and up to the teachers table 

"Uncle Sev!" Teddy said, and he looked at him confused. 

"What is it Teddy?" he asked. 

"Harry's here" was the only thing he said, and Snape looked worried. 

"What happened?" 

"We were outside, then Harry turned up and he called Scorpius Draco then started going crazy? Dad said they would go to your office" Teddy said and he nodded. 

"Okay, both of you. Go back to the common room and stay there until I say otherwise okay? I'll handle your classes. Go now!" Snape said, and with that, the two young boys started heading up to the common room while Snape headed to his office. 

He said the password and made his way up to his office to find Harry laying on his back, in tears and his office destroyed. Both men just looked at Snape sympathetically and Snape huffed. 

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?" Snape asked and Harry never moved he just continued crying. 

"I am here to see Teddy. Why the hell if Malfoy here and why is he 12? Also why the hell did he kiss my godson?" Harry shouted, but still not moving a muscle as all 3 men looked at each other in confusion. 

"Harry mate, that isn't Malfoy? Well it is, it's Scorpius. Draco's son?" Remus said, walking over and crouching down next to him. 

"That's the thing that ruined my life?" Harry asked. 

"No Harry mate, you know that you and Dr-" 

"Don't say his name!" Harry screamed, tears still streaming down his face. 

"Harry, why are you so upset over this?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to him. 

"Because I still love him. Isn't that obvious?" Harry whispered so low he thought no one would here, but everyone heard loud and clear. 

"Tell him then? Go tell him you are still in love with him," Sirius said and Harry just shook his head slightly. 

"I can't because I hate him. I hate that I'm in love with him, and I hate him," Harry said, as he crawled into Remus and Sirius' laps and just lay here cuddling both men crying. 

While Snape couldn't help watch sympathetically, knowing that the both kids were in so much pain, and there was nothing he could do for Harry nor Draco.  


	4. Easter.

A few weeks pass, and it's already easter holiday and both boys are ready to go home. 

"Remember don't mention me to your father," Teddy said, packing a bag to take home for easter. 

"Teddy. C'mere," Scorpius said standing up, and Teddy walked over to him and the blonde haired boy automatically wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck.

Scorpius is taller that Teddy so Teddy used this to an advantage by burrowing his head in Scorpius' neck and wrapping his arms around Scorpius' waist. 

"Don't worry about this. My Dad can't tell me who I am allowed to be friends with. He told me his biological father, not Professor Snape, he used to tell him what to do and he hated it. When I was little he promised me that he would never be like that. 

"He promised me he would always be proud of me. So don't worry about it okay? I won't say anything. Plus, your Dad's seem okay with it. Plus they said that Harry would come around eventually. So stop worrying okay?" Scorpius said into Teddy's hair. 

Scorpius laid a small kiss on Teddy's cheek before pulling away. He then looked at Teddy dumbfounded. 

"What is it?"Teddy asked confused. 

"Ted, you, your hair?" Scorpius said and Teddy lifted his hand and ran it through it. 

"What's wrong with it?" Teddy asked. 

"It's blonde, like bleach blonde!" Scorpius said and Teddy's jaw dropped and he turned and walked over to the mirror they had hanging on their dorm room wall. And Scorpius was right it was bleach blonde, almost identical to his. 

"Shit, it sometimes does that. If I'm too close to someone for too long it turns a different colour, I think I'll go pink instead of blue this time" Teddy said, standing in front of the mirror until Scorpius slipped up behind him and placed two hands on his waist.

 Scorpius turned him around so he was pressed up against the wall and Scorpius but never took his hands off his waist. 

"Don't, it looks hot," Scorpius said, moving one of his hands up and through his hair, messing it up slightly. Both boys just stared into each others eyes saying nothing. 

Both boys found themselves moving forward until Scorpius could feel Teddy's breath against his lips. When their bedroom door flew open and both boys jumped apart, flustered and blushing majorly. 

"Hey, guys we gotta move. Oh, Ted,I like your hair! But we need to move if we want to make the train" Axel said and both boys nodded silently and grabbed their bags. 

"Let's go," Teddy said looking at Scorpius who just nodded and all 3 boys made their way down to the train. 

The train journey was pretty quiet at the fact that both boys were embarrassed at what had happened in the dorm room. Neither found it wrong what had nearly happened, but they didn't want to ruin their friendship. 

"Oi, Scorp," Teddy said, breaking Scorpius out off his daydream. 

"Yeah?" he said looking up to find the compartment empty. 

"We're here," he said, and with that, both boys stood up, grabbed their bags and walked off the train. Both boys stood and looked around before Scorpius spotted his Dad. 

"There's my Dad, I better go," Scorpius said, and walked away, but before he got away Teddy grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug. 

"But my Dad?" Scorpius said, trying to pull away. 

"Fuck your Dad, fuck my godfather. Fuck, everyone. I want a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and that's what I'm going to get okay?" Teddy whispered into Scorpius' ear and with that he automatically relaxed into Teddy's arms. 

"Scorpius," a strong voice said and both boys pulled apart and looked at Scorpius' Dad. 

"Hey Mr. Malfoy, I'm Teddy, Teddy Lupin-Black," Teddy said smiling, trying to read Draco's unreadable face. 

"Sirius and Remus' kid? Right?" he said and Teddy nodded. 

"Yeah, that's right. My Dad's will be around here somewhere," Teddy said looking around unable to locate his parents. 

"Well, you better go find them. Time to go Scorp. We need to go to your grandparents," Draco said and Scorpius nodded. 

"Yeah, I'll see you later okay?" Scorpius said and Teddy nodded. 

"I'm going to his, so owl me there okay?" Teddy said and Scorpius nodded knowing exactly who he was talking about. 

He started to walk away when yet again, Teddy reached out and grabbed his hand stopping him. 

"You forgetting something," Teddy said, eyebrows raised. Scorpius looked between his father and Teddy again. 

"What did I just tell you? I don't care. Neither should you? It's just innocent" Teddy said, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Teddy, you are anything but innocent," Scorpius said laughing. Draco raised his eyebrows at this looking at both young boys. 

"Teddy! There you are! We couldn't find you with the change of hair colour. Oh hello Draco," Remus said and Sirius looked amused. 

"What's with the hair change Ted?" Sirius asked eyebrows raised. 

"Fancied a change," he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Is that all you fancied?" Sirius asked smirking when Scorpius turned bright red. Sirius looked at Remus with his 'I knew it' face and Remus just shook his head. 

"We better get going," Draco said and Scorpius nodded in agreement before trying to walk away. 

"Honestly Scorp!" Teddy said shaking his head. 

"Oh fineeeeeee," Scorpius complained before walking up and placing a small kiss on Teddy's cheek, to the amusement of Remus and Sirius before whispering in his ear.

"I hope you're happy," and walking away. 

"Ecstatic," Teddy shouted back before Scorpius turned around and looked at him. 

"I hate you," he said and Teddy shook his head. 

"No you don't," he said shaking his head and walked away with Remus and Sirius. 

***  

"TEDDY!" an excited voice said when Teddy strolled out the fireplace only to ambushed by Jamie who jumped on top of him. 

"Hey Jamie, where's Harry and Lily?" Teddy asked and Jamie indicated to the kitchen. 

"Hey Ted, I didn't expect you today?" Harry said, giving the younger boy a cuddle. 

"Oh no, I'm not supposed to be coming over today but Dad's ran out off floo powder, there was only enough for me to floo here to borrow some," Teddy said and Harry nodded. 

"It's upstairs on my desk. Help yourself," Harry said, going back over to the cooker to finish cooking whatever  he was cooking. 

"Thanks," Teddy said and ran upstairs to Harry's study. He opened the door and looked around, he wasn't allowed in here often so when he was, he took full advantage. 

He sat down behind Harry's desk, on the seat and looked around the desk to try and find the floo powder but couldn't seem to see it. He opened the drawer and started moving things about when he found the bag containing it. 

He lifted it and something fell out with it. 

A little white rectangle? 

"What the hell" he muttered lifting it and turning it over. It was a picture. 

A muggle picture? He looked at the same bleach blonde hair that he was sporting right now, laying on top off someone? 

But who was it. He looked at the picture a little more until the seen a faint white scar on the person's hip, it was Harry! 

"Teddy! Dad wants to know if you've got it!" Jamie shouted and Teddy quickly shut over the drawer, shoving the picture in the back pocket of his jeans. 

"Yeah, I'm just coming," Teddy said, grabbing a little bag off the glittery silver powder and headed out his study, shutting the door behind him. 

"You got it?" Harry asked as he strolled back into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I better go, Dad's will be wanting this ASAP," Teddy said and Harry nodded. 

"Okay mate, I don't think I'll see you before you go back to school tomorrow so, have a good birthday yeah? Remember and owl me?" Harry said, hugging Teddy. 

"Yeah, I have to go! Bye!" Teddy said quickly and rushed off back into the floo. 

***  

"Scorpius!" Teddy says as he rushed into the empty compartment and gives Scorpius a hug. 

"Hey!" Scorpius said, returning the hug. 

"I missed you," Teddy muffled into Scorpius' neck and Scorpius laughed. 

"It's only been 2 weeks? And we owl'd every day! But yeah, I missed you too mate," he said laughing. 

"I know why your Dad and my Godfather hate each other so much," Teddy said and Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Why?" he asked and Teddy looked outside the compartment before shutting the door, pulling the blinds down and setting a silencing charm. 

He handed over the small picture and Scorpius looked at him funny. 

"Who is this?" he asked, looking at the picture of Draco and Harry from the hospital wing. 

"Your Dad, and my godfather," Teddy said and Scorpius shook his head slowly. 

"No, not it can't be. You can't see any faces so you can't say that for sure," Scorpius said, and Teddy went and sat next to him. 

"I know for a fact it's my godfather, becasue see that little scar there. That's Harry's. He got it during the war, I know that for a fact. I've seen pictures of you father from when he was younger and I know you are the double off him when he was your age. Which means, this is either you or your father," Teddy said and Scorpius shook his head. 

"But my Dad, my Dad isn't gay," Scorpius said. 

"No, maybe not. But it makes sense. Why they hate each other so much, why he freaked out when he saw you that day and remember what Leo said? Your Dad's relationship ended after you were born and started living with him. Plus, we all know my godfather is gay?" Teddy said and Scorpius looked at him. 

"I suppose it makes sense. But it still doesn't add up why they broke up?" 

"I don't know Scorp, but we need to try and work it out," Teddy said. and Scorpius nodded in agreement. 


	5. Summer.

"They are going to kill you if you do this," Tyler said, as all 5 boys were sitting in their dorms. Axel, Tyler, and Leo were all sitting on their own beds while Teddy and Scorpius were sitting on Teddy's bed, all cuddled up like a couple. Even though they weren't. 

"Yeah, but I've constantly asked people about them and no one will give it up. I've asked both my dad's, Neville and I even owled Auntie Hermione and no one will say anything. Time to take actions into our own hands," Teddy said shrugging his shoulders, and subconsciously pushing himself further into Scorpius' arms. 

Tyler went to answer when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in!" shouted Leo and the door flew open to reveal Remus, Sirius, Draco, and Severus. 

"Yeah, but if you do it, you're just going to regret it in the long run?" Tyler answered and Scorpius just shook his head. 

"It can't possibly get worse than what it is, trust me. Plus what's the worst that can happen? It's innocent. Oh hey, Dad, what are you doing here?" Scorpius asked, looking from Tyler to his Dad who was eyeing up the position Scorpius and Teddy was laying in. 

"I had some business to take care off with Remus and Severus and I thought I would drop in and see you," Draco said, still staring at Scorpius and Teddy. 

"Okay, now Tyler. Continue, I'm intrigued" Scorpius said and all 3 men looked at each other confused. 

"All I'm saying is the shit is going to hit the fan, then it's going to come back and hit both of you in the face. Then you are going to have fucked up not to mention your own friendship, but the other one as well and you're going to have no one to blame but yourself," Tyler said shrugging and all men just looked even more confused if that was possible. 

"Come on that's not going to happen, we all seen it. We don't know the particulars but you don't really need to it's pretty obvious" Teddy said and Tyler just shook his head. 

"Or it could have just been a big misunderstanding and you're getting ahead of yourself? You don't even know for sure yet and you're already trying this? It's going to go terrible, I'm telling you!" Tyler sing-songed. 

"Does someone mind telling us what's going on?" Remus interrupted. 

"No, not really. Come on Tyler, we all know what's going on. It doesn't exactly take a genius to work it out?" Teddy said. 

"It took you pair 3 years, and that's with the ridiculous efforts of Leo's sly hints. It took hard evidence for you two to finally get it together and work it out. So, I'd say, you are taking 2 plus 2 and getting 5" Tyler said. 

"Exactly, Tyler, Leo knows more than he's letting on!" Scorpius shouted back. 

"Yeah, I do know more than what I've told you. But, that's for me, and just about everyone else to know. And you two to figure out for yourself. I mean, if you're that desperate to find out, why not just ask them? I mean, it's not exactly as if you're asking strangers are you?" Leo said, and the adults were starting to get impatient. 

"No, but I can't exactly just walk up to them and be like, look what is this about?" Teddy said, flapping his arms about. 

"Actually, yeah you can. You pair have a right to know?" Axel said, barging into the conversation. 

"Right to know what?" Severus asked and Sirius smirked. 

"I know what they are talking about. I have no idea how the hell you pair found out, but I agree. You have a right to know," Sirius said, sitting down on the empty bed. 

"Wait, you know?" Teddy asked. 

"Of course, I do, everyone does," Sirius said smirking. 

"Wait, are you talking about what I think you are talking about?" Severus said, and Sirius nodded in confirmation. 

"Okay, you two. Out, we need to talk. You three go with them" Severus said, looking at Remus, Draco, Axel, Tyler and Leo. 

"Are you being serious? It's our sons?" Remus said and Severus shook his head. 

"Nope, out. Now," Severus said, shoving both men out behind the boys, shutting and locking the door and placing a silencing charm around the room before both men looked at each other before eyeing up the two younger boys. 

"What do you know?" Severus asked before Teddy looked at him. 

"What should we know?" Teddy asked and Sirius shook his head. 

"Come on mate. We can't tell you the truth unless you tell us what you know."

"We know my Dad and Harry used to, used to, I don't know date?" Scorpius said and both men nodded in unison. 

"How did you two find out?" Sirius asked and Teddy untangled himself from Scorpius' grip before opening his bedside cabinet and digging to the bottom and pulling out the picture. 

"I found that at Harry's the day I was sent out for floo powder. It's obviously Harry. I know by the scar on his waist since he likes to walk around the house half naked all the time. But it took a while for me to work out who the other guy was" Teddy said and Severus and Sirius looked over the picture. 

"Okay, you can't tell anyone. Your Dad and Harry used to, see each other when they were at school. But things ended difficulty that's why they hate each other, yes, and that is why you can't tell them you know" Severus said. 

"You can't ask us to do that," Teddy said shaking his head. 

"I'm not asking, I'm telling," Severus said firmly. 

"Grandad! You can't ask me to keep things from my Dad!" Scorpius shouted. 

"It wouldn't be the first time Scorpius, and it won't be the last time," he said, looking between Scorpius and Teddy. 

"We're just friends," Scorpius said and both men laughed. 

"You know, that's exactly what Harry and Draco used to say," Sirius said and Severus nodded in agreement. 

"We're going to set them up," Teddy said, and both men turned around to look at him so fast they nearly got whiplash. 

"What? You want them to be together?" Sirius said dumbfounded. 

"Of course, all we want them to be is happy," Scorpius said and both men looked surprised. 

"I wasn't expecting that, I was expecting more anger," Severus muttered and Sirius nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, but we are taking no part in this okay? It's up to you two. Don't come crying to us when it doesn't work out!" Sirius said, and with that, both him and Severus left the room and left Scorpius and Teddy to their scheming. 

*** 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Scorpius asked into the floo as him and Teddy was talking. 

"No, but it's worth a shot right?" Teddy said and Scorpius nodded his head. 

"Okay, there's my Dad home. you ready?" Scorpius said and Teddy nodded. 

"Yeah, remember 5 minutes, have you got the address?" Teddy asked. 

"Yeah, it's here. I'll see you soon okay? I missed you Ted" Scorpius said and Tedd smiled brightly. "I missed you too Scorp, just remember we will be reunited in 5 minutes. Just you wait and see. Soon, Scorp, so fucking soon," Teddy cursed into the floo before shutting it off and walking out of Harry's study and downstairs into the living room where Harry was sitting. 

"Hey mate, your Dad just phoned he's okay after the full moon and that but will be around for dinner tonight before collecting you," Harry said smiling and Teddy nodded. Harry usually always watched Teddy during a transition so Sirius can be with Remus. 

"Hey Harry, do you mind if one of my roommates comes over for a bit? It's just he's an only child so it gets a bit boring for him at home with his parents working all the time. I said I would speak to you about him coming over for a few hours, just to meet Jamie and Lily?" Teddy said and Harry looked at him. 

"Sure mate, why not? Do you want me to apparate over and get him or is he going to floo in?" Harry said and Teddy smiled widely. 

"He will be here in about 5 minutes! His parents are going to apparate him. They are pretty worried when it comes to new people and all that," Teddy said and Harry nodded. 

"Okay, but please do give your pigsty of a bedroom a quick clean before he comes over! It's a mess," Harry said and Teddy smiled even wider. 

"Sure," he said, this is the first time ever he has been more than willing to tidy his bedroom for anything. 

5 minutes passed and there was a small knock at the door. 

"HARRY CAN YOU GET THAT PLEASE!" Teddy said, taking his time to come down the stairs. Harry just shook his head and laughed slightly before moving to get the door.

He pulled the door open, before looking up from his feet and freezing, unable to believe what he saw. 

"Malfoy?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Harry?" he asked, obviously equally as confused.


	6. Hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know wandless magic is quite common between wizards but lets just pretend it isn't!

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?!" Harry shouted as Teddy ran down the stairs "I invited Scorpius over, you said it was okay. Come in," Teddy said, pulling Scorpius in and hugging him while both men continued to scowl at each other. 

"No, you said you were going to invite one of your roommates over. Not him," Harry spat, looking at Draco and Scorpius in disgust. 

"Don't you dare talk about my son like that you prat!" Draco shouted, defending his son. 

"Don't. You don't have the right to speak to me you absolute bastard! What happened to staying away from me?" Harry screamed. 

"STOP IT! BOTH OFF YOU! You are acting like children, me, Scorp and everyone else is sick off tiptoeing around you both. Now just kiss and make up!" Teddy screamed and both adults looked at each other. 

"You knew? You both knew? For how long!" Harry asked. 

"Since easter, I found a picture, it took us a while to work it out, but we did," Teddy said back, and Harry turned bright red. 

"You kept them?" Draco asked and Harry looked at him. 

"Of course, I did you arsehole, now get the fuck off my property," Harry said and Draco shook his head. 

"No, the kids are right. We are going to talk about this," Draco said, placing his foot in the door so Harry couldn't close it, and shoved it back open. Harry drew his wand and both children gasped. 

"Harry! Stop this, hear him out!" Teddy shouted, distracting Harry as Draco pulled out his wand and disarmed him. 

"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry screamed, and he placed his hand out and his hand flew from Draco's hand to his own. 

"How-how did you?" Draco asked confused and Harry smirked widely at him, as he held his wand out, pointing it in Draco's face. 

"HARRY PUT THE WAND DOWN!" Teddy screamed in fear for Draco and Scorpius' safety. 

"Teddy, go upstairs!" Harry shouted but Teddy never moved an inch. 

"Harry! Listen to Teddy. Put the wand down!" Draco shouted and Harry just looked him in the eyes. But this time, Draco saw something he had never seen before, fear. 

"Teddy! Go get your Auntie Hermione, or your Dad's or someone!" Draco said, as quietly as possible still looking Harry in the eyes. 

"NOW!" Draco said, and both boys ran away up the stairs to the floo in Harry's office. 

"What the hell is going on?" Scorpius asked Teddy as he was looking for the floo powder. 

"I don't know," Teddy said the tears streaming down his face. 

"Come on! We need to go get my Aunt Hermione!" Teddy said, dragging Scorpius into the floo with his, throwing the floo powder down and shouting "The Burrow!" and with that, they tumbled out the floo coming face to face with Mrs. Weasley. 

"Teddy! Scorpius! What a surprise, why are you here?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Please tell me Auntie Hermione is here! She usually is on Friday afternoons!" Teddy asked and Mrs. Weasley nodded, spotting the tears rolling down Teddy's face. 

"Yes honey, she is here, about Ron is still at work. Your Dad's are in there with her. Are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rushing them into the kitchen not giving him a chance to reply. 

"Teddy! What's wrong?" Remus asked, standing up from the table him, Sirius and Hermione were sitting at drinking tea. Sirius spotted Scorpius walking in behind him and Sirius' mouth dropped open. 

"Teddy! Scorpius! What did you do?" Sirius asked. 

"We, w-we tried! Y-you n-never told us t-they hated e-each other!" Teddy said and Sirius gasped. 

"Please tell me you never!" Remus shouted at Sirius and Sirius looked at him.

"They knew, there was nothing me and Severus could do!" Sirius shouted back. 

"Severus knew!" Remus shouted back and Hermione just looked confused. 

"Look, can we argue about this later? My father's life is in danger while we all stand around here arguing!" Scorpius shouted and everyone looked at him. 

"What do you mean his life is in danger?" Hermione asked. 

"Well, when we left Harry's, he was standing with his wand in his hand, pointed in Mr. Malfoy's face" Teddy explained, and all adults soon stood up and ran over to the floo. 

"What's going on?" 

"No time to explain Molly, keep those two here. Harry's having another episode," Remus explained and quickly dove into the floo with Sirius after Hermione and all 3 adult's were away. 

"What the hell is going on?" Scorpius asked and Teddy shook his head. 

"Only one way to find out," Teddy said, and quickly grabbed Scorpius hand and floo'd away before Mrs. Weasley had a chance to blink. 

***

Sirius, Remus, and Hermione tumbled out the floo in Harry's study before racing downstairs to find Harry sitting on the floor in the hall crying his eyes out, his wand half away across the room and Draco sitting staring at him with a split lip. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Remus screamed at both boys, looking around at the mess of Harry's house, windows smashed pictures off the walls. It looked like the place had been broken into. 

"Ask our sons," Draco said, looking up at both boys who were trying to sneak downstairs. 

"What did I tell you two? You were supposed to be staying at Molly's!" Remus shouted. 

"We couldn't stay there not knowing. We had to make sure Mr. Malfoy and Harry were okay!" Teddy said, and Scorpius nodded his head in agreement. 

"Right, now you made sure, you can both head back to Molly's right now!" Remus said and Teddy frowned. 

"But we're here now Dad! Please! We need to know what is going on!" 

"Okay, but go to your room, for now, we need to talk first okay? We will shout on you pal" Sirius said and both boys nodded their heads and headed up the stairs. 

Remus listened for the door closing before he cast a small silencing charm over the bottom floor off the house before he started shouting. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! ONE OFF YOU START TALKING RIGHT NOW!" He shouted, yet Harry's head never looked up at the group that was standing in front of him once. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER STOP SULKING AND STAND UP THIS INSTANT!" Hermione shouted and he looked up, tears staining his face. 

"Oh honey," she said and walked over to him wrapping his arms around her and cried even more into Hermione's shoulder. 

"Maybe this wasn't the best time to do this," Hermione said and Remus shook his head. 

"No, we're, no you're going to do this. You are going to talk through your problems okay! It's been 10 bloody years! Grow the fuck up and talk through your problems, after that if you still want to hate each other then go ahead, none of us are going to stop you!" Sirius shouted, and everyone looked at him shocked. Sirius doesn't usually lose his temper, it's usually Remus that does the shouting. 

"Now move, both of you. All 5 of us, are going to go through. Get some coffee and then talk this through. Understand?" Remus said, and everyone nodded except Harry who never moved a muscle from crying into Hermione's shoulder. 

They started moving to the kitchen, but Harry stopped Hermione. She motioned for the others to go ahead. 

"What's wrong with me 'Mione?" He asked, tears still rolling down his face. 

"What do you mean honey?" Hermione said, pulling away from him looking at him. 

"When I opened that door, and he was standing there, all I wanted to do was kiss the life out of him. Right now, all I want to do is hug him, and have him hold me and tell me everything is okay. But that can't happen anymore, we're not those people anymore" Harry said, shaking his head. 

"Oh honey, you know that is perfectly normal. You've seen him what once in ten years. You were in love for 6 months, those 6 months wiped out those nearly 20 years off hating each other. No one blames you for the way you feel Harry" Hermione said and he shook his head. 

"I do. I blame myself, I'm with Oliver, I shouldn't be feeling like this towards him. I hate him!" Harry screamed. 

"No you don't Harry, you feel a lot of things towards Draco, but hatred is not one of them," Hermione said shaking her head. 

"No, maybe not, but I shouldn't want him to comfort me, it's him that is making me feel like this. He is infuriating" Harry said, pointing towards the kitchen where Draco is. 

"But you love him," Hermione said, and he looked at her, before muttering "yeah, maybe," before breaking down crying again. She walked away from him, leaving him standing there in tears, which made him just cry more. She came back, and someone else came back with her. 

"No Hermione, get him out my face!" Harry shouted, pushing him away from him. 

"No Harry, stop fighting it. You may hate me, and fair enough hate me. But hate me after I stop you from hating yourself okay?" Draco said and stepped closer to Harry. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and Harry started fighting him. 

"No Malfoy! Get away from me! Now!" Harry started screaming, trying to break free from Draco's grip.

"Stop fighting it" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, and he did, he stopped fighting and just melted into Draco's touch. 

"I still hate you," Harry said and Draco laughed slightly nodding

"I know," he said, but never pulled away from the hug, neither of then did, not for at least 10 minutes.


	7. Coffee.

"We better go in," Draco said, as Harry pulled away. Harry nodded in agreement and both men walked into the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, Harry sitting down in between Hermione and Sirius who was sitting across from Remus and Draco sitting next to him. 

Harry picked up the coffee that was sitting in front of him and took a mouthful off it and almost moaned. 

"I forgot how well you make coffee," Harry said blushing. 

"Right, I don't care what is going on, I've heard both sides way too many times and you both need to grow up and get over it. 

"Your godson and your son are very close friends, and that isn't going to change. So you pair need to learn to grow up and face it okay? Now we are going to talk this through okay?" Remus said and both boys nodded their heads. 

"Now that's that established. We will start at the beginning. I know you pair are shite at expressing your feelings, and love to lie so I've got this for you" Remus said, placing a small clear vial and placing it on the table. 

"Remus! That is illegal!" Hermione said shocked. 

"Only if I drug them with it. But if they take it willingly, it's not" Remus said shrugging. 

"Okay, you have definitely corrupted him," Harry said to Sirius shaking his head. 

"But yeah, why not I'll take it," Harry said and Draco nodded. 

"Yeah me too," he said and Remus nodded his head. 

"Good it's already in your coffee," he said and Harry choked on the liquid that was in his mouth. 

"I knew there was a reason why I married you," Sirius said proudly. 

"Pretty sure that's not the only reason," Remus smirked and winked at Sirius who blushed, Sirius Black actually blushed. 

"Right okay, the veritaserum should have kicked in by now. Let's find out," Remus said smirking. 

"Harry, how do you feel about Draco?" Remus asked and Harry scowled at him. 

"He's a lying scumbag, he's an utter arsehole, and I love him," Harry said, looking away as a blush spread all over his face. 

"I think it's working. Okay, you don't speak unless you are spoken to and there's no lying okay?" Remus said and both boys nodded. 

"Okay, Harry, how did you feel, before you found out about Scorpius?" Remus asked. 

"Happy, happier than I've ever been. You made me happy, you gave me the urge to live, the urge I hadn't felt in a long time. I reckon I would have died if I never had you. I couldn't have survived the aftermath of the war without you. 

"It was too painful, and you were like a drug that took the pain away. I was addicted to you. And you broke me, like all addictions, they aren't healthy. You weren't healthy for me. But you made me happy so I didn't care. 

"I had some kind of hole in my life until you filled it, it sounds so cliche, but you gave me that reason to wake up in the morning, you gave me a reason to go to sleep at night. Because I knew I would wake up and you would be lying next to me" Harry said, and a stray tear fell down his face, until Hermione wipes it away, smiling at him. Draco looked down at his cup of coffee and never looked up. 

"Harry, how did you feel when you found out about Scorpius?" Remus asked. 

"Uhh, betrayed, lied to, alone, angry, broken, do I need to go on?" Harry asked, and Draco continued to stare at his coffee. 

"Why?" Remus asked and Harry let out a dry laugh. 

"Why? Why? I'll tell you why. You knew you had a little boy, who desperately needed your help. I spoke to Astoria, she told you just after New Year, New Year? You knew for 6 months and never told me. Yeah, we had our ups and downs during that time, but your son needed you. 

"Her family had disowned her. Did you know that? She was thrown out her home and had nowhere to go. She and your son were homeless for over 2 weeks because her family never approved of her having a child before she was married. She was homeless until she met someone who took her in and helped her get back on her feet. 

"She explained to me, how she never wanted a kid, but she never had a choice. You slept with her multiple times Draco, yet you never once thought about helping her? You were quick to think about your cock, yet as soon as you made a mistake you pushed it away and pretended it never happened. You have no idea what it's like to grow up without a family. 

"Without people telling you they loved you until you, you were 18 years old, and you finally fall in love. Did you know that Draco? No one ever told me they loved me until you did?" Harry shouted and Draco looked up from his coffee, shock written over his face. 

"Scorpius was an innocent little boy, who no one wanted. Astoria never wanted him, you never wanted him. Do you understand why I was so fucking angry Draco? Because I would never wish what I went through, with my childhood on anyone, not even my worst enemy. 

"Don't you get it Draco? Off course, you don't. You got whatever the fuck you wanted when you were a kid. Your Mum would have done anything for you, your father was an absolute arse, but he was still there. 

"You had Severus, you told me multiple times he was basically a Dad to you! You had a mother, 2 fathers, multiple family friends, and friends. 

"Who did I have Draco? 2 parents that 'died in a car accident' and my imaginary friends who were the only people who gave two fucks about me!" Harry screamed at Draco, tears streaming down his face. 

"Harry I'm so-" Draco started but Harry cut him off. 

"No you're not, you're only sorry you got caught!" 

"That's not fair Harry!" Draco said and Harry laughed. 

"Not fair? You have no idea what fair is!" 

"You haven't heard his side of the story mate," Sirius said and Harry shook his head. 

"Why should I? I put everything on the table for him. What did he do? Lied? He did nothing but lied. Tell me Draco? Did you even mean it when you told me you loved me?" 

"Of course, I did, I still do. You don't get it do you?"

"I don't get what?" 

"I never told you because of everything you've been through. I was working with Astoria behind your back to get custody of Scorpius. What she said that night, or whenever you had spoken to her weren't exactly true. She's a liar. 

"I had seen Scorpius at least 2 times a week since I found out. Blaise was helping me. All those times Ron asked you to help him with homework? Or talk him through defence? Or go out and play quidditch with him? 

"He was helping me. I asked Blaise to ask him to spend time with you. Blaise just told him he wanted to spend more quality time with me? I got Severus to allow me to use his floo" Draco explained and Harry looked confused. 

"I sent her money every week for Scorpius? And when I slept with her, I always used protection? Muggle and magic, I don't understand what happened? I know not everything is 100% safe, but we used multiple things. I don't get it. 

"I wasn't going to tell you until after you graduated, I knew you had so much riding on you. With your NEWTS and with you trying to work out what you wanted to do. I didn't want to put pressure on you!" Draco said and Harry shook his head. 

"I could have handled it! You should have told me! I could have helped you!" Harry said. 

"I told him not to," Remus said and Harry looked at him shocked. 

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me! Are you fucking kidding me!" Harry said and Sirius looked equally as angry. 

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" Sirius said and Remus looked apologetically. 

"Look, Severus told me, once he found out? He didn't have anyone to turn to?" Remus tried to explain. 

"Oh sorry, I forgot that it was Severus you were married to and not me," Sirius said and Remus huffed. 

"I'm sorry, look we will talk about this later okay? Now it's time we focus on the boys okay. Now we have that got out the way. Harry, how do you feel about Draco now?" 

"Have I not already answered this question?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, but after that. How do you feel?" Remus asked and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Better I suppose, I still hate you, and I'm still angry at you. But I want us to talk, and try and sort through things" Harry blushed as he admitted it. 

"Draco? How do you feel?" Remus asked and before he had even thought about it. 

"Like I want to kiss you," he said and quickly threw a hand over his mouth as soon as it came out. Harry blushed an even brighter red. 

"I doubt my boyfriend would like that," Harry said laughing and Draco looked up at him. 

"B-boyfriend?" he asked, or more like stuttered. 

"Yeah, don't you read the Prophet?" Harry asked and Draco shook his head. 

"Not since what they wrote about Scorp when he was younger," Draco said and Harry nodded in understanding. 

"What happened to your glasses?" Draco asked. 

"I got contacts. It's this muggle thing-" Harry explained. 

"I know what contacts are Harry," Draco laughed at him. 

"What happened to your hair?" Harry asked. 

"I'm not sure, it kinda just went darker with age, it's no longer bright blonde which is always good," Draco said smiling. 

"I preferred your old hair," Harry said and Draco laughed at him. 

"I guess the veritaserum is still in effect?" Draco asked and everyone else laughed. 

There was a small knock at the door and Teddy and Scorpius walked in. 

"Have you stopped being children?" Teddy asked and Harry smiled at Draco. 

"I don't know Draco, have we stopped being children?" 

"Yeah, I think so. C'mere mate," Draco said, holding his arms out and Scorpius ran over and gave him Dad a hug. 

"I'm sorry I scared you both," Harry said and Teddy shook his head. 

"No, it's okay. We should never have tried to set you up. But seriously now, are you going to break up with Oliver and start sleeping with Mr. Malfoy again?" Teddy asked and Draco burst out laughing, as did Remus, Sirius, and Hermione. 

"It doesn't quite work like that mate. I like Oliver," 

"yeah but you love my Dad," Scorpius blurted out and Teddy drew him daggers. 

"What happened to that silencing charm Rem?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, that's what they pathetic thing was. Child's play, honestly!" Teddy said, shaking his head laughing. 

"You disabled my silencing charm? Edward Remus Lupin you are 14 years old! You performed underage magic!" Remus shouted at him. 

"Oh calm down Moony, good job pal!" Sirius said, giving him a high five. 

"No, but really, when are getting together with Mr. Malfoy?" Teddy asked. 

"I'm not, I'm with Oliver. You know that. I thought you liked Oliver?" Harry asked and Teddy shrugged his shoulders. 

"Only because he taught me how to fly. But he drinks too much, and he's a bit off an arse really?" Teddy said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Teddy!" Remus shouted while everyone else laughed. 

"My Dad can fly," Scorpius said and Teddy smiled. 

"There we go, problem solved. Now please, just go sleep with him already, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife!" Teddy said and Harry slapped his arm. 

"Honestly Teddy, you're 14, not 18! You shouldn't even know what sexual tension is!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Trust me, there is enough of it in here to last a lifetime," Teddy said rolling his eyes. 

"Honestly, you pair are going to be the death of me," Remus said, shaking his head, looking at Teddy and Harry.


	8. Dinner.

"Hey Teddy, why don't you and Scorpius go upstairs for a little while? Me and Mr Malfoy have a few things to discuss," Harry said to Teddy who just nodded their head.

"Yeah okay, can he stay for dinner, though? Remember Auntie Pansy and Uncle Blaise are bringing Lucy over tonight!" Teddy said and Harry looked at Draco.

"I don't know, I'm sure they have plans pal," Harry said and Scorpius quickly shook his head.

"No we don't do we Dad! I want to meet Lucy! it's not fair, you've met her and I haven't!" Scorpius exclaimed and Harry and Draco looked at each other laughing.

"As long as it's okay with Harry, you better ask," Draco said looking at Scorpius.

"Please, Mr Potter!" Scorpius said and Harry laughed at him.

"On one condition!" Harry bargained.

"What! Anything!" Teddy said quickly.

"You stop calling me Mr Potter, it makes me feel old!" Harry said laughing.

"You are old" Teddy shot back before making a quick exit out the door pulling Scorpius with him.

"Teddy you little-!" Harry shouted back before drawing a dirty look at Remus and Sirius.

"I hate your son!" he said shaking his head.

"Oi, don't blame us," Sirius said.

"He reminds me of someone," Draco said looking at Harry who quickly stuck his finger up at him.

"I could say the same for you" Harry shot back and Draco laughed.

"You know he named his owl Harry?" Draco said and Harry burst out laughing.

"Glad to see the unhealthy obsession with me passed through the generations," Harry said smirking.

"Arsehole," Draco shot back when the kitchen door opened to see a boxer clad Weasely standing at the door.

"Good afternoon sunshine," Harry said.

"More like goodnight," Hermione said and the Weasely just growled at her.

"Late night?" Harry asked.

"Coffee," was the only thing that came out the ginger's mouth. Harry lifted his cup and he took it out his hand before placing a small kiss on Harry's cheek before spinning around to walk away before Harry stopped him.

"Oi Charlie. I said you could stay here and I'm going to stick by that but can you and your guest try and be a bit quieter next time, thanks, mate," Harry said, Charlie just groaned in response and walked away.

"Oh, and Charlie! Put some clothes on please mate! I have guests, and even more coming later. When you let your friend out Teddy is upstairs with his friend, try and not bump into them yeah?" Harry asked and Charlie just nodded before retreating back upstairs.

"Harry you need to talk to him. The children are coming back to stay tonight you can't allow him to continue to behave like that!" Remus exclaimed and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do? I told him he could stay here for as long as he liked. He has nowhere else to go!" Hary said.

"He can go back to Molly and Arthur! He needs help," Remus said and Harry just shook his head.

"What the hell is going on with him? Shouldn't he be in Romania?" Draco asked and Harry stood up, making himself another cup of coffee.

"Do you remember a while ago when he hurt his knee at work? He came home for a few weeks?"

"Yeah, he was knocked off the back of a dragon or something but couldn't pull out his wand fast enough to secure a safe landing," Draco said and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah well, when he was over here getting treatment. The healer told him that he had to get surgery to get his knee fixed, and he ignored that because it would have put him out of work for 1 year, with healing times and everything.

He never told any of us what the healer had said, and went back to Romania. His knee slowly but surely got worse over time, until one of the guys he worked beside spotted it and forced him to get it seen.

Apparently the damage he did to it by not getting the surgery and continuing to work is irreversible, nothing can be done to fix it now." Hermione explained.

"So he lost his job permanently. So now he is a borderline alcoholic, staying in my spare room and refusing to go home as according to him, 'it will make him look weak, and just prove to Molly that she was right and he should never have gone to Romina in the first place'," Harry finished off explaining to Draco.

"He's an idiot," Draco said shaking his head.

"You're telling me. It's me who finds naked guys standing in my kitchen every other day," Harry said and Draco starting laughing.

"I'm actually pretty sure, you would quite enjoy that," Draco said and Harry just shrugged him off. He went to reply when the kitchen door flew open yet again, this time, to revealed the twins

"Dad!" Lily shouted, running into the kitchen and flying into her father's arms.

"Hey sweetie, where's Uncle Ron?" Harry asked and Lily sat down on his lap.

"He dropped me, Jamie, Rosie and Hugo off and told me to tell you, he's away to help Auntie Pansy the dozy cow, forgot Uncle Blaise was working later tonight and needs help with the kids," Lily said and Harry burst out laughing.

"Where is Rosie and Hugo?" Hermione asked.

"We're here Mum," Rosie said, walking in behind Jamie, Hugo started walking towards Hermione.

"Uncle Draco!" Hugo shouted and ran straight towards him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey buddy!" he said, lifting the little boy up into his lap.

"Where is Teddy?" Jamie asked, looking around.

"He's upstairs, but c'mere and give me a hug," Harry said.

"No, I'm going to see Teddy, I haven't seen him in ages!" Jamie said, starting to walk away.

"James Sirius Potter, come over here right now and give your father a hug!" Harry warned and Lily giggled at the use of his full name.

"Ugh, fine!" Jamie said stropping over and falling into his father's arm. He won't admit this to anyone, but there is nothing better than the feeling of being in his father's arms.

"Right now all of you, up the stairs. Be quite Charlie is sleeping. And also Teddy has Scorpius upstairs, so if he tells you to go away. Do it!" Harry warned.

They all walked away, except Lily who stood looking at Draco.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Harry asked, and Lily looked from Draco to Harry, and back to Draco.

"I'm Lily Narcissa Potter. And you used to date my Dad," she said, before shrugging her shoulders and walking away sassily.

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing while Harry and Draco's faced turned bright red.

"She definitely doesn't get her brains from you," Hermione said laughing.

"Oh please shut up," Harry said, trying to hide his face in his hands.

"I never knew you were a father," Draco said, and Harry's eyes snapped up to meet his. He looked over at Sirius, Remus and Hermione before speaking.

"You never told him?" Harry asked and all 3 off them shook their heads.

"Harry honey, you know it wasn't our secret to tell," Hermione said.

"It was hardly a secret. The-boy-who-lived knocked up girl, after coming out gay" Harry said and Hermione looked at him.

"We all know it wasn't like that Harry. You need to stop blaming yourself," Hermione said, and Harry just shook his head to dismiss it.

"Yeah, Lily and Jamie. They will be 11, on the 1st of September," Harry said and Draco laughed.

"They are going to hate that for the next 7 years," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I know. No worse date am I right?" Harry said and Draco nodded.

"It will be good, though, they will get to spend the day with you and their friends," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"So what age is Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"He's 16 on the 13th of September," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"He seems like a good kid," Harry said and Draco smiled at him.

"Yeah, he's clever. But absolutely loves getting into trouble with a certain, now blonde haired boy," Draco said and Harry nodded laughing.

"Yeah, Teddy used to get into trouble with Jamie all the time. I dread to imagine," Harry said shaking his head, then the door bell went.

"I'll get it, it will be Ron and Pansy," Hermione said standing up. Both men just sat in silence, while knowing Sirius and Remus were watching them.

"You do know Pansy is going to have a heart attack?" Draco said and Harry nodded his head laughing a bit. They listened to Pansy struggle in, laughing every once in a while.

The kitchen door opened once again, "what the fuck?" Pansy exclaimed at the sight in front of her.

"Pansy! Language!" Draco warned and she looked at him.

"When the fuck did this happen ay?" She asked looking at Draco and Harry.

"When did what happen, dear?" Harry asked and she growled at them, she actually growled!

"Emma, Jesi, go up the stairs, all the kids are up their, they will probably be in Teddy's room," Hermione said smiling at the two little girls nodded before heading up into the room.

"Please tell me I haven't missed the arguing?!" Pansy asked a little too excited.

"What? Why would you want to see us arguing? But yeah you have," Draco said and Pansy scowled at them.

"Why did no one invite me for the arguing?" Pansy asked, folding her arms over her check.

"Because no one was invited for the arguing Pans, we did it in private ya know? By ourselves. Why would you even want to see us arguing? You hate it when people argue and don't involve you?" Draco asked and she nodded her head wandering over to the counter leaning back on it.

"Because do you have any idea how sexy it is watching two good looking men argue and fight? Pretty sexy," Pansy said shrugging, causing everyone to look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco asked her and Sirius jumped in.

"No, she's right. It is actually pretty hot," Sirius said and Remus turned around to look at him so fast.

"Which two hot guys have you ever seen arguing like?" Remus asked and Harry started laughing, "you got yourself into this mate," Harry said laughing.

"You and James used to argue all the time, and you and Severus. Even though we never saw eye to eye, you have to admit he was good looking," Sirius said and everyone looked at him.

"Was good looking? No, Snape IS good looking," Pansy said and Draco looked at her funnily.

"I have to agree with you pansy, he is pretty hot," Harry said and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Is it just me that thinks Severus is not good looking?" Draco said and the kitchen door swung open yet again to reveal Ron.

"Please tell me I just heard incorrectly!" Ron asked and everyone just laughed at him.

"So wait, when did me and James ever argue? And since when did you think James was hot?" Remus asked.

"You and James argued a lot. And off course, I found James hot, but a long time ago," Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

"How long ago?" Remus asked.

"Back when I was straight and in denial over you," Sirius said sassily while shrugging his shoulders again causing everyone except Remus to start laughing.

"Oh, wow, that was a long time ago!" Remus said, and Sirius punched his arm and muttered a "shut up," Harry looked at Pansy looking around for something.

"Pansy darling what are you looking for?" he asked, and she turned around and huffed.

"Alcohol, wine, beer, vodka even. Anything? Brandon is coming around later to pick up the kids and babysit tonight. I need a night off," Pansy said.

"Pansy honey, you drink alcohol, you are breastfeeding," Harry reminded.

"That's fucking right. Who's stupid idea was that?" she asked.

"Yours?" Harry shot back.

"Shut up, where's the coffee then?" she asked and Harry chuckled again.

"Unless you want to be up all night with a baby on caffeine, you cant drink that either remember? I forgot to get decaf for you," Hary said and she huffed yet again

"Fucking brilliant," she moaned.

"But, I did remember to get you Raspberry iced tea, it's in the fridge," Harry said smiling at her. "hmmm," she moaned before walking over to the fridge and pulling a bottle out.

"I knew there was a reason you were my favourite person ever," she said, walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek before sitting down.

"I thought I was your favourite person ever?" Draco asked.

"Have you ever bought me iced tea?" Pansy questioned and Draco shook his head in response.

"Well there you go," Pansy said and she stuck his middle finger up at her and she blew him a kiss in response.

The kitchen door opened once again to reveal Teddy, Scorpius, Jamie, Lily, Rosie, Hugo, Emma and Jesi.

"Hey guys, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Can we go out and play quidditch for a little it?" Teddy asked.

"You don't have brooms?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have mines that I keep here, Lily doesn't want to play, so she's going to lend hers to Emma, Jamie has his. Jesi can't play. Auntie Hermione has Rosie and Hugo's in her bag. And we were going to ask Uncle Charlie if Scorpius could borrow his. I mean, he never uses it," Teddy said shrugging.

"You really have this thought out don't you?" Harry said laughing along with the other adults.

"If it's okay with your parents I don't see why not. But don't bother Charlie. You can borrow mines," Harry said.

"Ok, thanks. We will just be out back on the quidditch pitch,"

"here're the brooms," Hermione said, pulling them out her 'never ending bag' as Harry liked to call it.

"Do you know where to get my broom?" Harry asked and Teddy nodded.

"In your office," Teddy said and Harry nodded.

"Oh and, this time, Teddy. In, get the broom, then get out try and keep your wandering eyes to yourself yeah?" Harry said and Teddy and Scorpius started laughing.

"Oh, and while we're on the subject, I'll take that back yeah?"

"Why do you want it back?" Teddy asked.

"Because it is mine," Harry said and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Why did you even keep it in the first place?" he asked.

"That's none of your business. Just give me it, then go and play," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"If you are so adamant you don't love him anymore? One why is he sitting in your house having coffee, and two why do you want it back so badly?" Teddy asked.

"That's none of your business either. It's complicated," Harry explained.

"There's nothing complicated about it, you either love him, or you don't make up your mind and stop fucking him around," Teddy said, grabbing the picture from his back pocket and slamming it down on the table and walking away sassily, leaving Harry to try and pull his hair out.

"Sometimes I forget who his mother is. Then I see that, and I no longer forget," Harry said shaking his head.

"He's got a point you know," Ron said and Harry shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up," he said.

"What picture did he have?" Pansy asked.

"The one from the hospital wing that day, oh those many years ago," Draco said and Pansy nodded.

"It could have been a much worse picture, have you ever thought that. I mean, you can't even see any off your faces? How did they even know it was you?"

"Because of Scorpius' hair, they linked it to Draco and Harry's scar on his hip. By the way, why does my son seem to think you wander around this house half naked all the time?" Sirius asked and Harry laughed.

"Because I do," Harry said shrugging.

"Only when the kids aren't around. Well, mostly when the kids aren't around. Okay, I do it all the time," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your son makes me so stressed honestly," Harry said, placing his head in his hands. Remus and Sirius just laughed at Harry but Draco stood up and walked over and placed his hand out in front of Harry who looked up at him confused.

Draco bent down and grabbed Harry hand pulling him up before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, and Harry found their way around Draco's waist.

"Just a friend helping another friend," Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Yeah, friends," Harry said melting into his touch, trying to get closer to him, is that was astronomically possible.

"Have I missed something?" a voice said from the door, they both pulled away from each other to look, to find Blaise standing confused. Harry and Draco, just simply looked at each other and laugh, things are finally starting to look up.


	9. Birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THESE PHOTOS/DRAWINGS/WORKS OF ART ARE NOT MINES. Credit to respecting artists, but these are not mines I do not own them and I am not profiting from them.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"Do you need any help?" Draco asked as he walked into the kitchen to see Harry piling the empty plates into the sink.

"No, it's alright, I'll leave them for Lily and Jamie to do. Otherwise, they don't get their pocket money," Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, Scorpius is the same. He hates that I make him so, as he calls it 'slave labour'," Draco said laughing slightly. Harry turned around and leant against the counter smiling at Draco.

"You don't have house elves?" Harry asked.

"No, once my Mum moved in with Severus and left the Manor to me, I sent them to Hogwarts before selling the Manor. Too many bad memories," Draco explained.

"Yeah, I moved into this place, around 9 years ago and haven't moved since. It isn't much, but it's home. Since Remus and Sirius are in Grimmauld Place. I also have my parents place in Godric's Hollow but I just can't bring myself to fix it up. I can't go back there after," Harry said trailing off.

"I get it," Draco said nodding and Harry smiled.

"You want a beer?" Harry asked, opening the fridge door.

"I shouldn't, I need to apparate me and Scorp home," Draco said.

"Oh it's fine just use the floo. Plus Teddy is staying here so Remus and Sirius, can get some 'alone time' and no doubt, Teddy will ask if Scorpius can stay. It's fine with me," Harry said.

"I can't ask you to do that-," Draco said shaking his head.

"Shut up," Harry said, forcing the beer into his hand.

"You're not asking, Teddy is. And I'm saying it's fine," Harry said smiling.

"Now, c'mon we better get back through there," Harry said and went to leave until Draco reached out and grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait, I want to ask you something. What are you doing tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Nothing that I can think off why?" Harry asked.

"Well, you can say no if you want. But me, my Mum, Sev, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, and some of the Weasleys along with the kids are coming over to my Mums for my birthday tomorrow, I just wondered and you don't need to, but maybe you would come?

"You know the kids get on so well and Scorpius and Teddy are really close, I was going to ask Sirius and Remus but I didn't want to, in case you didn't like it. But now well we've made up I was wondering?" Draco asked and Harry smiled widely at him.

"I would love to, you should invite Remus and Sirius, all the children love being together, I completely forgot it was your birthday tomorrow, how old are you going to be?" Harry asked teasingly.

"32," Draco said, as both men started to walk out of the kitchen with their beers.

"Getting old," Harry said and bumped into him teasingly.

"Shut up you," Draco said smiling as they headed back to the living room. 

***  

"Now remember! Narcissa and Severus don't know you three are coming, it's supposed to be a surprise so try and get into the house unnoticed yeah? Your Dad should be waiting for us at the other side so one at a time. Teddy you first," Harry said. 

Pushing the blonde haired boy into the fireplace and he picked up a handful of the silver powder and threw it down while shouting, "Snape household," and with that he was away, Scorpius went next, then Jamie then Lily and finally  Harry. 

When he tumbled out the other side and came face to face with Draco. 

"Hello," Draco said with a huge smile on his face. 

"Happy Birthday," Harry said and gave Draco a small hug. 

"Thanks," Draco said when Harry handed him a book with a bow on it. 

"It's from all of us, well mainly me, but all of us. Lily decided she wanted to decorate it" Harry said and Draco looked at him. 

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said. 

"Nonsense, it's your birthday. Just don't open it now, open it later," Harry said and Draco nodded placing it on the table in Severus' study, 

"I'll come back and get it now, but now, Narcissa and Severus will be excited to see you lot, let's go. Everyone's already here," Draco said. 

"And by everyone you mean?" 

"Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Remus, Sirius, my Mum, Severus, Arthur and Molly," Draco explained as they started walking through Severus' surprisingly large house. 

"Are the kids here as well?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. 

"Yup, you sure you want to do this? It's going to be like a madhouse," Draco said and Harry just nodded. 

"Yeah, come on kids," Harry said and Draco opened the door and they walked in. At that, the full room fell to silence. 

"Oh fuck," he heard someone mutter and Harry burst out laughing, as did Draco. 

"They are acting like we hate each other or something," Draco said smirking. 

"I know right? Lighten up guy, jeez," Harry said bumping shoulders with Draco and walking over to a shocked Narcissa, at that the full room turned into a buzz of conversation once again. Harry wrapped his arms around Narcissa giving her a hug. 

"About time," she whispered into Harry's ear and he flushed red. 

"Yeah well, you can thank your grandson for that, Teddy as well of course," Harry said pulling away and shaking Severus' hand.

"What did they do?" Severus asked. 

"Asked me if one of his friends could come over, then when he did, made me open the door," Harry said laughing. 

"You want a beer?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. 

"Thanks," he said as Harry wondered away to get it. 

"So, are you getting back together?" Narcissa asked. 

"Subtle mother," Draco complained and Severus chuckled a little. 

"What? I'm just asking?" she said. 

"No, we're not. He's dating someone, end of conversation," Draco said. 

"Ah yes, Oliver Wood," Narcissa said and Draco's eyes bulged. 

"That's who he's seeing?!" he said, a little too loudly. 

"Could you be any louder Draco? But yeah," Severus said nodding. 

"Fuck, I have no chance," Draco said rolling his eyes. 

"No chance at what?" Harry said from behind him, handing him a beer as he spun around. 

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I better go say hello to everyone properly. Behave yourself mother," Draco said and she giggled. 

"Don't I always?" she called out to him as he walked away. 

"It's good to see you pair getting on again, it was horrible seeing you fight," Narcissa said and Harry shrugged. 

"Yeah I suppose, I mean I fucked up. If I had heard him out 10 years ago, fuck knows where we could be right now?" Harry said sighing. 

"Harry honey, once I found out what you had found out, I never spoke to him for 2 months. And I'm supposed to be his Mother. I was so angry, not only that he had been so careless, and that he had had a child and never told me. But that he had hurt you. 

"You are like a son to me and Severus Harry and you know that. I mean yeah if you had heard him out, where could you two be? Still together, married? Living happily?" Narcissa asked and Harry flushed, looking at the floor. 

"But then, you would have sacrificed that two incredible children that absolutely adore you standing over there," Narcissa said, pointing in the direction of the twins. 

"You still love him don't you?" Severus asked and Harry looked at him. 

"No, that's what has got me so angry. I love him yeah, but not like that. Not anymore," Harry said shaking his head. 

"And that is perfectly fine, you have a right to not be in love with him anymore. You have every right to be. He, in your eyes, did the worst thing possible to you, he lied. But now, you have to give him a chance to make it back up to you. And that's up to you to decide if you want it to be a friendship or a relationship you want out of this," Narcissa said and Harry smiled so widely before giving her another hug. 

"I love you so much," he said to Narcissa, yet never pulling away. 

"I love you too pal. Now I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone!" she whispered as he pulled away. 

"What?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

She pulled her left hand up and showed him, that a small but beautiful ring lay, where another ring once lay. 

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" he said, pulling her in for yet another hug, this one brief before he wrapped his arms around Severus a hug, which he happily reciprocated. 

"You did good, it's stunning," Harry said, examining the ring on Narcissa's left hand. 

"Didn't he? I'm in love with it," Narcissa said smiling widely. 

"Does Draco know?" Harry asked and Severus shook his head indicating no. 

"No, not yet. You're the only person, except us, that knows," Narcissa said. 

"As flattered as I am, you need to tell him before he works it out himself," Harry said and Narcissa nodded. 

"I know, it's just, it's his day and I don't want to take that away from him," Narcissa said. 

"He will be happy for you, I'm sure off it," Harry said and both adults nodded. 

"I hope so," Narcissa said, cuddling into Severus slightly 

"Well, I better go say hello to everyone, congratulations once again," Harry said smiling at the couple.

***  

"Hey!" 

"Hey, you enjoying yourself?" 

"Yeah, it's great seeing all the kids getting on. And the adult company isn't too bad," Draco smiled at Harry. 

"So, I was wondering, if you weren't busy tomorrow maybe you and Scorpius would like to come along to Seamus'. Me, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, the Weasleys, and some people from Hogwarts usually get together so the kids can meet up and spend some time together and so that we can catch up. It's not really a big deal but it would be nice to have you there. You know like old times?"Harry said and Draco smiled at him. 

"Yeah, that would be nice," Draco said and Harry nodded. 

"Okay, if you floo to mines at about 12, I'll take us all there, it's only like a 5 minutes walk from my house," Harry said and Draco nodded. 

"Okay, I'll be there," Draco smiled at Harry who just looked back, with happiness all over his face 

***

Draco sat on his bed, with the box Harry had given him in his lap. 

The party had slowly died down and they made their way hope when everyone had left. All the rest of his presents were left at Severus and Narcissa's. 

Except this one. 

This one was the only one that really meant anything to him, and he didn't even know what it was. He cut the ribbon of the box before lifting the lid off it to find a small note laying on top off some tissue paper. 

His eyebrows furrowed together but he lifted the small piece of muggle card and unfolded it to read the writing inside of it. 

 _Draco,_  

_Where do I start with my apologies to you? I should have given you the chance in the first place, and gave you the benefit of the doubt and heard you out and we wouldn't be in this mess._

_But that isn't the point._

_I wanted to show you how much you mean/meant to me. And this is the only way I could think off that. I loved you for 6 very short months, but they were the longest 6 months of my life._  

 _I've never loved anyone the way I loved you, and I don't think I ever will. We had something special, but it could never work. We were just too different._  

 _But that isn't what this is about._  

 _What this is about is us, and how far we have come from those two little boys who hated each other, now we are actually friends and hopefully that will show in your present._  

 _Anyway, I hope that you like this, it could really be a hit or a miss. Hopefully a hit, but anyway_. 

_Enjoy,_

_Happy 32nd Birthday Draco, I love you have an amazing day!_

_Love,_

_HJP x_

Draco smiled widely at the card and pulled it close and held it to his heart for a few seconds before placing it on the bed next to him. Before pushing the tissue paper to the side of the box to reveal a large brown square book with 'Draco' written in block writing on the front. 

His eyebrows furrowed before pulling it out, soon realising it was a book. He pushed the box to the side while placing the book on his lap. 

He flipped the cover open to reveal another note, in the same, cursive yet messy handwriting he knew to be Harry's. This time, it was written on the front page of the book. 

 _Draco,_  

_We made so many memories that year, I never want to forget any of them, and I hope you don't either.  This will hopefully help you with that. Have as much fun remembering the memories, as I did create them._

_Happy Birthday Dray_ , 

_yours always,_

_Harry._

Draco smiled, at the fact that Harry still wanted something with him, it didn't really matter is it was just a friendship or a relationship at this point he was just happy Harry was back in his life. 

He flipped over the page to find the picture of Harry and Draco from the hospital wing laying there, with the date it was taken underneath it. Draco lifted his thumb up and swiped over the picture smiling at the memory as he turned the page.

The next page showed some photo's from tutoring, sometimes they didn't like just going to the room of requirement, they went other places as well. 

  
Draco smiled at the photos but turned the page to reveal the next photo, one of him sitting next to Harry's hospital bed, the time that he had been brought in after he had gone missing.

There was a small note in Harry's handwriting underneath that he read. _'Draco, thank you for being there for me through this, thank you for sitting next to my bed for those long hours, and never leaving me no matter what. I owe you one, Harry_ ' the note said and at this point, nothing would be able to wipe the smile of Draco's face.   

He turned the page to find a picture of him and Harry standing cuddling and him placing a delicate kiss on Harry's forehead, that was taken right after they had told each other they loved each other.

Yet again, there was a note in messy handwriting underneath it, that had the date it was taken and _'I_ _love you'_.

The next was a picture of Draco sitting down with Scorpius in between his lap, he recognised it as the picture from the first time he had ever met Scorpius, and his eyebrows furrowed together wondering how he had got it.

' _Thank Blaise_ ' the messy handwriting once wrote again.

The next page had a picture of him and Draco from breakfast at Hogwarts one morning.

The next page had a picture of both of them sleeping on the couch, cuddled into each other and Draco's insides warmed at the memory.

On the next page, there was two pictures, One of which was taken at Grimmauld Place when he, Harry and the others were babysitting Teddy, the first picture was Draco looking, very tired and a crying Teddy fussing in his arms. That had been a long night for them both.

The next picture was taken the next again the morning after Teddy had finally gone to sleep, and Draco had got little to no sleep.

Draco beamed, remembering how angry he had been that he couldn't get him to sleep, but as soon as he fell into Harry's arms he was out like a light.

The next page had Teddy and Draco laying in bed together sleeping. Draco smiled realising he had slipped Harry's jumper on before he had fell asleep.

Under the picture, something was scribbled in Harry's messy handwriting, _'two sleeping angels'_

At this, Draco could feel his eyes starting to well up, with tears but he bit them back, not allowing any to spill.

The next page had Draco a little puzzled, it was a picture of Draco kissing Harry's neck, but he was unsure when the picture had been taken, and who had taken in.

The next picture was them both sleeping, yet again in Grimmauld Place after they had made up from their fight.

The next picture made the tears start flowing, there was nothing that could hold them back. The picture was Harry sitting in the rocking chair that used to sit in Teddy's nursery and Draco kneeling down in front of him, comforting him about going back to Hogwarts because he didn't want to leave Teddy and Sirius again.

' _Thank you, for always being there when I needed it, for keeping be grounded when my head was in the clouds. It means a lot_ '

He flicked over to the next page and burst out laughing at the picture. The picture from Snape's desk.

' _Snape never did forgive us for this_ ' was written underneath and Draco chucked, and nodded agreeing.

The next page had two picture on it, one from the ball where they were dancing

The next page was from the last quidditch match. 

Harry hanging upside down, in his room, hovering just in front of Draco's face.

Draco smiled at all the memories that were flooding back to him.

Then there was a picture of just after Draco and Harry had graduated.

Draco felt himself coming towards the end of the book and the tears were still falling. The next page was Draco and Harry getting on the train, ready to go home.

The very last page there was a few pictures from Kings Cross, with the Gryffindor's, Pansy, Blaise, Remus, Sirius and Teddy.

Draco smiled widely at it, before shutting the book over and jumping up into his bed.

And there he fell asleep, clutching his book of memories close to his chest, hoping to never let go.  
  



	10. Expecting.

Draco started stirring in his bed, as the sunlight burst through his open curtains. He groaned and flipped his body around away from the sunlight until he rolled onto something stabbing into his side "ahh," he shouted as he sat up to find the book digging into his side. 

"Uh, you bastard", he said pushing the book away before swinging his legs off the bed onto the cold wooden floor. He quickly lifted them groaning yet again. 

He placed his sleepy head in his hands running them up and down for a few seconds before standing up and running out his room, to get into the carpeted hallway. 

He made his way down into the kitchen and once again, ran across the kitchen to get his slipped which he quickly dove into. He walked over to the kettle and flicked the switch when he heard a loud crack. He spun around to see him Mum and Sev there. 

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, placing a small kiss on his Mum's cheek before walking back to the kettle and taking out 3 mugs, starting to put the coffee granules in. 

"Not for me honey, tea will do," Narcissa said and Draco looked at her weirdly. 

"Since when did you drink tea?" 

"Blame Pansy, that girl is obsessed with it," Narcissa said and Draco nodded. 

"Yeah tell me about it," Draco said, putting milk and the water in the mug before taking them over to the table and sitting down. 

"So, what can I do you for?" Draco asked cheekily, and Narcissa smiled at him. 

"We need to speak to you, where's Scorpius?" Narcissa said. 

"Eh, he should still be in bed. What time is it?" Draco asked. 

"About 11:30," Severus said. 

"Oh shit, I'm supposed to be meeting Harry in half an hour," Draco said standing up. 

"You're meeting Harry today?" Narcissa asked. 

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY GET YOUR ARSE MOVING! WE ARE MEETING TEDDY IN HALF AN HOUR!" Draco shouted up the stairs. 

"No need for the full name Dad," Scorpius said from the living room. 

"You're already awake?" Draco asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah, we've been up for hours" Scorpius shouted back. 

"We?" Draco asked, walking towards the living room He opened the door to reveal Scorpius sitting on the couch with Teddy's head in his lap. 

"Oh yeah, Teddy came around last night, and by the time we realised the time, it was late so he just stayed. He owl'd his Dads and they said it was fine if it was okay with you. I came to ask but you were already in bed," Scorpius said and Draco nodded. 

"Okay, just let me know next time yeah? And why didn't you wake me?" Draco asked. 

"You have had a lot on, I thought you could use the sleep. If you weren't up in 15 minutes we were going to wake you," Scorpius said and Draco nodded. 

"Okay, just make sure you're ready to go to Harry's in half an hour," Draco said and both boys nodded, and he walked back to the kitchen and shut the door. 

"Sorry, that boy is going to be the death off me. But yeah, I'm going to Harry's. Well, we're going to Seamus'? For some meet up with everyone or something," Draco explained, sitting back down drinking his coffee while the couple just nodded. 

"We need to speak to you," Narcissa said. 

"You've already said that," Draco said and Narcissa nodded, "yeah, so I have." 

"What is it, Mum?" Draco asked, and Narcissa's hand found it's way to Severus'. 

"Me and Sev have decided, well he asked, well not really, I mean-" Narcissa stuttered. 

"What your Mum is trying to say is, me and your Mother have decided to get married," Severus said and Draco's mouth dropped open. 

"What? Seriously?" Draco asked and Narcissa nodded. 

"Well, we just decided there is no point in waiting about I mean, we've been together for 10 years, I mean, it's just we're not getting any younger so?" Narcissa explained, looking down at the table. 

"That's fantastic Mum! Congratulations!" Draco said, standing up and his mother doing the same as he wrapped his arms around her. He shook Severus' hand and they all smiled, sitting back down. 

"When?" Draco asked, 

"Soon hopefully, before September. It will just be a small service, very close family and friends and that's all," Narcissa said. 

"I'm happy for you Mum, I'm happy for both off you," Draco said, smiling widely. 

"There's something else Draco," Severus said and Draco's eyebrows furrowed, the smile dropping from his face. 

"What is it?" Draco asked. 

"Draco honey, we are expecting," Narcissa said, reaching her free hand out to grip Draco's. 

"What?" Draco asked, still unsure on what his Mother had just told him. 

"Draco I'm pregnant, me and Severus are expecting a child," Narcissa said, and Draco just sat there and looked at them. 

"No, you cannot be pregnant, it's impossible," Draco said, shaking his head, and grabbing his hand out of his mothers. 

"I didn't think I could get pregnant at this age either but we've seen three different doctors, it's true," Narcissa said, placing her hand on her flat stomach. 

"No, you aren't pregnant! No, I refuse to believe it! Why do you have to do this to me!" Draco screamed at Narcissa before apparating away without a thought. He landed in the semi-familiar hallway he looked around, the tears starting to fall down his face. 

"Draco? Why are you here? Are you okay? You're not supposed to be here for another 25 minutes?" 

"I-I she-she, they!" he started but soon stopped once Harry wrapped his arms around him. 

"Slowly Draco, what the hell is going on?" Harry asked, yet he never said another, he just buried his head in Harry's bare neck, sobbing. 

"Draco spotted a familiar head on ginger out the corner of his eyes and looked up pulling away from Harry looking at the little girl. He quickly wiped the tears away as Harry spun around to look at his daughter. 

"Lily honey, go up to my study and get your Auntie Pansy, through the floo. Tell her it's a Draco emergency, quickly honey," Harry urged and she ran upstairs as fast as possible as Harry pulled Draco into the living room, still sobbing. 

"Draco, what's going on? Is it Scorpius?" Harry asked, unable to speak Draco simply just shook his head and continued to sob as Harry pulled him close, "Draco speak to me what's going on?" Harry urged when the living room door opened revealing Pansy. 

"What did you do Harry!" Pansy screamed, engulfing Draco in a hug. 

"Nothing, he apparated here like that!" Harry shouted. 

"What's wrong Draco? Is Scorpius is okay?" Pansy asked when there was yet another crack off apparition.

"DRACO MALFOY HOW DARE YOU!" Remus shouted at the sobbing boy. 

"I'm just off floo with your sobbing mother and a very very angry Severus!" Remus shouted at the boy. 

"No, you don't get to cry! Your mother, however! While my son and your son are sitting trying to console them because you can't keep your bloody emotions in check! Do you know how fragile she is right now! Just a little bit of stress on her then, poof it's all over!" Remus screamed. 

"What the hell is going on? Don't talk to him like that Remus, can't you tell he's in a state!" Harry shouted. 

"And so he deserves to be! How dare you!" Remus screamed and Draco looked at him. 

"You knew didn't you? You knew before me!" Draco shouted. 

"Damn right I knew! I was the first person she came too!" Remus shouted back. 

"Can someone tell us what the fuck is going on here?!" Pansy interrupted. 

"My mother is pregnant!" Draco said. 

"What?" Hary choked out. 

"How is that? How is that even possible?" Pansy asked. 

"Well, you know the usual way? I mean you've got kids Pans, I hardly need to explain it to you!" Draco said. 

"Wizards, live longer than humans, therefore, women can have children longer than the average woman can. They can still reproduce up until 70," Remus explained and Pansy's mouth dropped open. 

"What the hell did you do to your Mother Draco!" Harry shouted and Draco looked at him shocked. 

"Where is she?" Harry asked Remus. 

"Draco's" he answered, Harry simply nodded before apparating away. 

He landed in an unfamiliar kitchen, to see Narcissa sobbing her heart out, and Scorpius sitting cuddling her. Severus had looked like someone had just kicked a puppy and there were tears in Teddy's eyes.

"Narcissa! What the hell happened?" he asked, and she stood up straight away. He wrapped is arms around her, refusing to let go. 

"I told him, about me and Severus getting married. Then I told his I was pregnant and he kicked off. I don't know what happened" she said sitting back down. 

"Narcissa, you need to calm down. If you don't, you aren't just putting your health at risk but that baby's as well. How far along is she?" Harry said to Severus. 

"About 3 months," Sev said and Harry nodded. 

"Narcissa, I see how much Draco means to you, so I know this child is going to be your main priority right now, so I need you to calm down. Remember, I trained as a healer while doing Auror training. You need to slow your breathing down, that's it, slow deep breaths. You can't get upset over this" Harry said, kneeling down in front of the woman, he saw as a mother. He grabbed her hands while smiling at her. 

"Congratulations", he said smiling brightly at her. 

"What would I do without you eh?" she asked shaking her head. they heard a loud crack and turned around to see Draco. 

"No, out! Now!" Harry said standing up. 

"She's MY mother, this is MY house!" 

"Start acting like it then! Draco Lucius Malfoy if you do not leave this kitchen in the next 5 seconds I swear to merlin, you won't be able to leave it once I'm done with you!" Harry said. 

"Is that a threat?" Draco said, stepping closer to the raven haired boy. 

"No, it's a fucking promise. Now move," Harry said, pushing him slightly, out from the kitchen. He looked at Severus who smiled at him before nodding. 

"I've got this, you go sort him," Severus said and Harry nodded. He walked out and found Draco slouched down the wall in the hallway. Harry bent down in front of him. 

"Look, I didn't want to be nasty but you have to listen to me. As a healer you have to understand this, your mother is currently, just leaving the first trimester of her pregnancy, and entering the second. You know that's-" 

"one of the most crucial times in the pregnancy, I know Harry for fuck sake!" Draco said, throwing his head back and it hitting the wall. 

"Draco I know you, and I know for a fact you don't want your mother to lose that baby. Because of your mother's age, she is more likely to have a miscarriage, and the slightest bit of stress can cause that. I'm not saying it's going to happen. But it's a risk. 

"Look, we can both go in there and talk to her like adults, if you promise to behave, there has to be no shouting and no unnecessary stress to be placed on your mother!" Harry sad and Draco nodded. 

"Right, come on," Harry said standing up and holding a hand out to help Draco up, which he happily took. Harry opened the kitchen door and nodded, signalling to Teddy to go. 

"Come on, we'll leave you to talk", Teddy said, and he and Scorpius left. 

"Draco has promised to behave himself," Harry said and Severus nodded. 

"Now, let's sit down and talk about this like adults"

"Draco honey, I get this might come to a bit off a shock for you, but it was a shock to us as well. And that is no excuse for you to behave the way you did!" Narcissa said. 

"I know Mum, I'm so, so, sorry, I just. I'm happy that you're with Severus and you're finally happy in your relationship, I just. I'm not sure, It's so different that I'm going to have a little brother or sister, especially when I already have a teenage son. It's so strange" Draco explained. 

"I know honey, it's going to be a different experience for all of us, and yeah, it's not all going to be smooth sailing but I need to know you've got my back in this" Narcissa said, reaching over the table and grabbing Draco's hands. 

"Of course, Mum, look except for Scorpius obviously you are the most important person in my life right now. And I would go to the moon if it meant you would be happy and I know Severus makes you happy. He was more a father to me, that my biological one was. Blood or not, family sticks together always" Draco said, taking one off his hand out Narcissa's and grabbing Severus' to his surprise, and Narcissa did the same. 

"I'm so happy for you, for both from you, it just came as a shock. I'm so sorry Mum" Draco said, tears starting to well in his eyes. 

"Oh come here," Narcissa said, standing up, and Draco done the same, walked around the table and fell into his mother's arms. 

"No matter what, you will always be my baby boy" Narcissa mumbled into Draco's hair. She pulled away fro a second to grab Severus and all three of them stood to hug. Harry stood up and quickly made his way to the living room, which he opened the door to find Scorpius and Teddy sitting close to each other but not saying a word. 

"Scorpius," Harry said and indicated for him to come with him. He did, he followed him to the kitchen, where he opened the door and allowed him to go in, and he quickly shut the door and made his way back to the living room to find Teddy. 

"Is 'Cissa going to be okay?" Teddy asked and Harry nodded. 

"Yeah pal, she's going to be fine," Harry said and pulled him in for a hug. A little while later all four of them made their way back to the living room. 

"Thank you, Harry," Narcissa said and Harry nodded. 

"Anytime yeah? You are going to be great parents. But for now, I'm demanding that you go home and rest. That's been enough excitement for one day for you" Harry said and Narcissa nodded, grabbing Severus' arm. 

"Oh no, you are not apparating, no way. You can floo home" Draco said shaking his head. 

Narcissa just looked at her son and laughed.


	11. Seamus'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: Jamie (11) and Lily (11)
> 
> Sirius-Remus: Teddy(15)
> 
> Draco: Scorpius (15)
> 
> Hermione-Ron: Rosie(11) and Hugo(9)
> 
> Pansy-Blaise: Emma(11), Jessica(5) and Lucy (2 months)
> 
> Ginny-Dean: Eli(11[M]), Remi(7[M]) and Bailey(5[M])
> 
> Seamus-Kelly: Karmen (11), Karlie (10) and Kylie (6)
> 
> Neville-Luna: Snow (11[F]), Cruz (9)[M], Ariel (7[F]) and Jay (4[F])
> 
> Theo-Paisley: Jasper (11)
> 
> Bill- Fleur: Victoire (13), Dominique (11) and Louis (9)
> 
> Percy-Audrey: Molly (11) and Megan (7)
> 
> George-Angelina: Freddie (11) and Roxanne (9)
> 
> Fred and Charlie are not married and do not have children.

"Do you still want to come to Seamus' with me? You don't have to?"

"No, I want to. If you still want me there that is?" Draco asked and Harry looked at him, "of course. I told you that 10 years ago. That this was going to happen, we were all going to meet up with our partners and kids. Trust me, there is a lot of kids" Harry said chuckling.

"Who all goes to these things? I mean, the only people I stayed in contact with was Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny. I mean I saw Luna on occasion.

"But I haven't seen the others since Hermione and Ron's wedding. And at that, we kept to ourselves because off us, because I fucked up and they took your side. Which they were right to do" Draco said looking at the floor.

"Oi, look at me you arse," Harry said, placing his hand under Draco's chin, making them look at each other.

"We both have made mistakes over the last 10 years, and I should never have made OUR friends chose over us. Yet again, they only heard half the story like I did. So we are going to need to explain a lot of it too them. But don't worry about it okay?" Harry said and Draco nodded, never breaking eye contact.

Harry soon found himself getting lost in those magnificent silver eyes like he used to do when he was 18. Soon they found themselves mere centimetres apart, so close Draco could feel Harry's minty breath on his lips.

They jumped apart at the living room door opened, and Teddy and Scorpius strolled in, oblivious to what was happening before they interrupted.

"We ready to go?" Teddy asked and Harry nodded, trying to stop himself from blushing while internally scolding himself for being such an idiot.

"Are Lily and Jamie ready?" Harry asked, and the twins strolled into the living room at the mention of their names.

"Yeah, are we just walking there?" Lily asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said, and they all started to head out of the house. Harry quickly locked the house up and they all walked to the bar, that was located not 5 minutes away from his house. Harry and Draco walked side by side yet in silence while the kids walked in front, chattering away.

They stopped outside the bar and the kids walked in, "don't worry" Harry muttered to Draco and they both walked in.

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at them, like what had happened the day before.

"About fucking time," Seamus said smiling at the pair.

"Language Seamus!" a girl Draco never recognised said, slapping his arm.

"Have you two finally kissed and made up?" Theo said from the corner of the room.

"Yeah, something like that" Harry said, as he made his way over to the group saying hello to everyone.

"So you're finally back together and dumped that twat?" Seamus said and there was laughter from all around the room.

"Am I the only person that actually likes Oliver?"

"Is that a trick question? C'mon mate, you're not telling us that you don't know he's cheating on you?" Dean says from across the table.

"I'm not talking about this with the kids here?" Harry said shaking his head.

"We both know there is a silencing charm, they can't hear us but we can hear them. Now spill" Seamus said and Harry sighed, "we go through this every time. We have an 'open' relationship. He sleeps with who he likes when he's away, I sleep with whoever I like when he's away. When he comes back, it's just us" Harry said.

"Yeah but you don't sleep with anyone else when he's away," Ron said.

"Say's who?" Harry said and Hermione and Ron looked at him in shock.

"Just because I don't have naked guys strolling around my house constantly, well I do. Thank your brother for that. Doesn't mean I'm not sleeping with anyone?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I've told you a million times, just throw my brother out. You can't have that when the kids are around?" Ron said shaking his head.

"He's fine when the kids are around, he can be not bad company, you know me and Charlie have always got on. I'm not just going to throw him out. I'm going to get a drink, anyone want one?" Harry said standing up, there were many murmurs off 'me'.

"I'll help," Draco said standing up and walking over to the bar with Harry, who just slipped behind it and started sorting drinks for everyone. He started placing bottles off muggle beer on the counter.

"So tell me, how long have you been sleeping with Ron's brother for?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowed. Harry looked at him in shock.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Harry said shaking his head.

"Okay, I'll go speak to Ron about how you're sleeping with Charlie?" Draco said and turned to walk away when Harry reached over the bar and pulled him back.

"Don't you fucking dare, it has nothing to do with you," Harry said, drawing him a death glare.

"Honey death glares don't work on me, not since it was my family that basically created them. So tell me, how did Ron react when he found out?" Draco asked, and Harry quickly looked away and started collecting more beer bottles.

"He doesn't know does he?" Draco said, a little shocked and started laughing.

"No, he doesn't know. And it's going to stay that way? Comprende?" Harry said and Draco laughed.

"Like you said, nothing to do with me, but when he finds out you've slept with him, he is going to kill you," Draco said and Harry shook his head.

"Please shut up, it has nothing to do with you," Harry said.

"I mean, he is going to bad enough with Charlie. But once he finds out you've slept with Fred, you may as well start running now" Draco said and Harry turned around and looked at him.

"How the hell do you know that?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out, I mean, I've been around you for like 3 days, and I already know," Draco said and Harry shook his head.

"You keep your mouth shut, you're not doing a very good job of making friends," Harry said.

"Hmm," Draco said, shrugging his shoulder before grabbing a handful off beers taking them over to the others.

"What were you two whispering about?" Hermione asked Harry when he sat down and he just shook his head, shrugging her off.

Everyone sat and caught up with one another and the children played happily until the door opened, but you couldn't see who was three. Everyone looked in confusion at each other.

Not sure who it was. When a familiar face came through the door.

"OLIVER?" Harry shouted, and a smile automatically crossed his face, as he stood up and ran over to him and threw himself on him.

The two faces connected in a kiss that probably shouldn't have happened in public. Draco's smile was soon wiped off his face and he looked down to the table they were all sitting at trying to hide the sadness he was feeling.

He felt a comforting hand press against his back and he looked up to see Hermione looking at him, he smiled at her and she looked up to see Oliver and Harry still eating each others faces. She shook her head and lifted the dishtowel that was sitting in front of her, and threw it at them.

"Really?" Harry asked, breaking away from Oliver, and jumping down, from Oliver's waist trying to work out who there the dishtowel.

"It was me arsehole, there are children here" Hermione shouted at him, and he just shook his head. Draco looked up and made eye contact with Oliver.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Oliver asked looking at Draco who just drew him a dirty look. Harry just shrugged his shoulder and tried to drag Oliver over to the table.

"No, Harry. Why the fuck is that here? You hate him?" Oliver asked.

"Tell him, Harry, why am I here? Do you hate me?" Draco said from the table.

"Shut the fuck up, no one was talking to you" Oliver snarled at Draco.

"I don't know why he's here" Harry lied to Oliver.

"Oh don't you? That's funny, I seem to remember you saying, and I quote, 'So, I was wondering, if you weren't busy tomorrow maybe you and Scorpius would like to come along to Seamus', you then go on to say, now what was it 'you know, like old times'. Tell me, Harry, because the only old times between us that I remember, we were in bed, or we were fucking anyway" Draco said, looking at him smirking.

There were gasps from all sides of the rooms, and he soon realises that the silencing charm was brought down.

"I have no idea what he's talking about, more bullshit lies," Harry said, trying to persuade Oliver.

"Oh you know what Harry, you may try to be a bastard, but guess what. I do it better. I'm so sorry Ginny, Ron, George. But Harry-" Draco started before he was cut off.

"Don't you dare you bastard. You finish that and we are done" Harry growled.

"Harry darling, we never started. But tell me, does your boyfriend know you are cheating on him, by fucking Charlie Weasley?" Draco said and there were gasps from the full table.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about? What drugs are you on?" Harry asked, acting oblivious.

"Or tell me, was that before or after you decided to sleep with Fred behind your best friends back? Tell me, was it at the same time you were fucking both brothers or what?" Draco said hands folded over his chest.

"You bastard!" Harry shouted trying to get at him, but Seamus and Dean held him back.

"Out," Seamus said, pushing Harry over to Oliver.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You heard me, you've made your choice. Now get the fuck out. Don't come back until you've seen sense, and dumped his arse" Seamus said, trying to shove them out.

"What for? Death eater scum like that? Tell me Draco have you brought your son into the family business yet? Really wouldn't surprise me" Oliver said, and Draco launched himself at him, only to be held back by Ron?

"Don't he's not worth it," he said, before any other movements could be made, Oliver was laying unconscious on the floor.

"SCORPIUS!" Draco shouted as the little blonde boy had punched him in the face. He now stood with a bloody fist and a pained expression on his face.

"What? He deserved it?" Scorpius said shrugging, soon Harry bent down next to the unconscious Oliver and apparated them both away.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Good question"


	12. Visual.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked from the door as he and Remus walked in to find Scorpius crying, Teddy trying to console him but also crying and all the adults shouting at each other.

"Oliver," all the adults said in unison.

"What the fuck did the house wrecking little bastard do now?" Sirius asked, walking over to Teddy.

"He came in, Draco was here, he didn't like that. They both started shouting, Harry was being a bastard, Draco proved he was a bigger bastard, Oliver made some comments he shouldn't have, Scorpius punched him," Blaise gave the run down and Remus' mouth dropped open.

"Okay start at the beginning. Why did Scorpius punch Oliver?" Remus asked.

"Because he was talking shit about my family. And I won't have anyone talk shit about me, my family or my friends. It's not happening," Scorpius said, shaking his head while his hand was cooling on ice.

"What the hell did Oliver say? You have a very high tolerance for shit. You can take a lot before you get angry, never mind violent," Sirius asked.

"He used the D and E words," Pansy said and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Auntie Pansy, just fucking say it. The other children can't hear. He called my Dad a death eater, he never has been or never will be a death eater. Yeah, Lucius made a lot of mistakes but my Dad isn't like that!" Scorpius said, and everyone looked at Draco.

"He's right, I never have been a death eater and I never will be one," Draco said shaking his head.

"Okay, kids move, on the other side of the silencing charm please," Remus said and both boys groaned.

"Why Dad, I'm 15, which means I'm basically 16 so basically an adult,"

"Now Teddy," Remus warned, and the blonde haired boy just rolled his eyes and him and Scorpius headed over beside the other children.

"Why are you telling your son you're not marked," Sirius asked.

"Because I'm not," Draco shrugged.

"Look, I'm not trying to be nasty or anything. But we all know you were. You don't need to lie to us, or Scorpius. I'm sure he'll love you, it doesn't matter if you have the mark or not," Seamus said.

"Good because I don't," Draco said, lifting his beer.

"But," Ron said,

"but nothing, you know nothing. Harry, Pansy, Blaise and my mother know the truth and that's all that mattered," Draco shouted back.

"Well tell us the truth then, if we are your friends. Tell us," Ron shouted back.

"You may as well tell them, babe, they will get it out of you one way or another. And it's actually not that bad. See to be honest if you don't tell them I will," Pansy said and Draco sighed.

"Basically, when you are given the dark mark you are given an initiation of sorts, most was just like killing a muggle born or something like that, but mines wasn't. Mines was to kill Dumbledore," Draco said, sighing loudly at the memory.

"Basically, they give you a 'temporary' dark mark, one that can be easily removed if you do not complete the initiation, so when they kill you. They can't be linked to it," Draco said, shaking his head. He looked around the table and saw many looks of disgust.

"When, I was ordered to kill Dumbledore I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I was kinda half on his side and half on Harry's. I wasn't really sure where my bearings were, nor where my loyalties lay.

"I was ordered to kill Dumbledore before I got my dark mark. That was done at Christmas, yet I got the orders at the end of summer. So from September to December, I made many passes at Dumbledores life.

"One in particular that nearly resulted in the loss of your life Ron. I never did apologise. And for that I really am sorry," Draco said, looking over at Ron who juts shook his head.

"Don't worry about it mate, the past is the past yeah? All in effort to win the war which we did," Ron said and Draco nodded.

"But anyway, I still hadn't succeeded by Christmas, and I went home for him to give me the mark. Which he did, but as soon as I walked into that room I realised my loyalties lay with Harry.

"But I wasn't sure how to carry out this. I knew you wouldn't believe me if I came knocking at Gryffindor common room to say I changed sides, so I continued with the plan, but this time Severus was helping me. Telling me to continue what they asked and don't worry about it. He was going to sort it. For months, I never really knew what that meant until he explained to me he was a spy and his plan with Dumbledore to end his life.

"So that night on the Astronomy tower, I never killed Dumbledore, Snape did on the request of Dumbledore. So, therefore, my intention was not complete.

"But by this time, he was angry. Really angry, he wasn't sure what was going on, with Harry and you two and Snape and Dumbledore, he was kinda all over the place and never ever did give me another initiation until the actual war where he requested I come to,"

"The room of requirement," Hermione interrupted and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, to get the diadem and bring it to him. But by this point I have no plans to return the diadem to him, I was going to destroy it little did I know I couldn't but you two helped me on that bit.

"Then, when he died. I was with those two idiots. But those two idiots kept me alive. When he died, he made it that any person with a temporary dark mark would die with him. Be it simply because of the extreme pain they would go through, but those two kept me awake and talking.

Well screaming in the shrieking shack. And you two know, I will owe you both forever for that night," Draco said, hugging Pansy over the table and shaking Blaise's hand.

"What are friends for eh?" Pansy asked and she smiled at her.

"From that moment on, I was mark free," Draco explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fucking hell," Bill said, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place Dad?" Scorpius said from the other side of the room.

"Scorpius!" Draco said, spinning around, eyebrows furrowed to see him still standing at the other side of the room. 

"But the silencing charm?" Draco said confused, "oh, that's what the pathetic excuse for a charm was, oops," Teddy said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Are you telling me, you a 15-year-old boy, who haven't even studied owls yet, just pulled down my newt level silencing charm?" Hermione asked, arms crossed. 

"Maybe?" Teddy said and she gaped at him. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? How is that even possible?" Hermione cursed, and everyone gaped at her. 

Hermione NEVER curses, unless she's really mad. 

"When I was your age, I was only doing owl level stuff and that was extraordinary, never mind newt level!" Hermione said to him. 

"Yeah, but my Grandpa is tutoring him, that's why he's a bit far ahead," Scorpius said, and Teddy was shaking his head vigorously, trying to get Scorpius to stop saying what he was saying. 

"What do you mean Severus is tutoring you, Teddy?" Remus asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Oh shit, you haven't told them yet? Teddy, you promised me you told them! You told me you told the 2 years ago?" Scorpius shouted, punching Teddy on the arm, before gasping in pain. 

"Domestic abuse much?" Teddy said to Scorpius who just rolled his eyes. 

"For it to be domestic abuse, you would have to be involved romantically. Oh wait-," Jamie said before he was cut off. 

"Jamie shut your mouth right this second," Teddy warned and Jamie smirked cheekily. 

"And why should I do that? Unless you have something to hide? Something to tell your Dad's, Ted?" Jamie said, smirk still present on his lips. 

"James Sirius Potter, shut your mouth, or I'll do it for you. Got it?" Teddy warned and Jamie just rolled his eyes in return. 

"Right, back to the subject, I can't believe you never told them! You promised me you would!" Scorpius shouted at Teddy. 

"No, I said I would think about it. And I did, and then decided against it," Teddy said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"That isn't how the conversation went you, wanker"

"you know it," Teddy said back to him winking. 

"EDWARD REMUS LUPIN!" Remus shouted at him and he blushed, remembering who was all in the room. 

"I think you guys should talk about this in private, use the back room," Seamus said, pointing to the back. 

"Thanks, Seamus," Remus said, and he and Sirius started walked as did Teddy, but he grabbed Scorpius' hand and dragged him with him. 

"Oi, Draco. Let's go," Remus said and Draco looked at him funnily. 

"Why do you want me there?" Draco asked and Sirius laughed. 

"Just come on," Sirius said and Draco happily obliged. They slipped into a back room, and they all sat down around a round table. 

"Right, now explain. What do you mean? Tutoring you?" Remus asked. 

"Well it's pretty self-explanatory isn't it?" Teddy said. 

"Teddy," Sirius warned. 

"You don't need tutoring, you are doing fine?" 

"Yeah now, I wasn't two years ago," Teddy said shrugging. 

"You have to explain it to them, you can't just say that and expect them to get it," Scorpius said and Teddy scowled at him. 

"Scorpius, stay out of it," Draco warned. 

"No, Draco he is right. Explain it to us," Remus said and Teddy looked at the table. Scorpius reached out and grabbed his hand, causing him to look up at him. 

"Look, just explain it to them. They are going to be proud of you no matter what. It's nothing to be ashamed of Ted," Scorpius urged and Teddy nodded. 

"So basically, about 2 years ago, well just over two years ago it was about Christmas time during my first year. Severus started to realise that I started falling behind in Potions, and he said he had spoken to some of the other Professors including you two who also said I was falling behind-," Teddy said. 

"Yeah, I remember, he said he was going to have a word with you about studying better and getting less distracted," Remus said and Teddy nodded. 

"Yeah, and he did. And he spoke me through some different studying methods, and different ways to keep myself interested in what I was doing and not getting distracted but no matter what I just simply couldn't understand it. 

"It wasn't just potions but defence, transfiguration, herbology and history of magic. But potions was totally the worst remember?" Teddy said to Scorpius and he nodded. 

"Yeah, you would go into the class, and come back out again literally with about 3 detentions for not paying attention, one failed potion and yet another scolding from my Granda," Scorpius said and Teddy nodded. 

"I don't know what it was, what you were teaching just didn't make sense. So Severus said he was going to tutor me a little bit, as long as it was okay with you. 

"I told him I wanted to tell you, but I also didn't want to let you down and you had enough on your plate with Harry, and your transformation every month, I didn't want to have you stressing about my education. So I told him I had spoken to you but I hadn't," Teddy said. 

"Teddy mate, you could have just told us. You are so important to us, and we would have done anything to help, even if it is just extra tutoring with classes or anything," Sirius said. 

"Yeah, but I didn't want to look st,-"

"Don't even say it, you're not. You're very smart, finish the story," Scorpius said and Teddy rolled his eyes. 

"So, basically, Severus started tutoring me. About 5 or 6 tutoring lessons, like one on ones, went by and nothing seemed to be helping and he was getting really frustrated, but not at me, just at the fact he couldn't work out why I just couldn't get it, and understand it and remember it. He was speaking to me and I would get distracted way to easily. Even by stupid little things I just couldn't stay interested. 

"But one day I went in after his fifth years and there was still a potion and how to understand like what it does written up on the board. And I sat and read it, it was an owl level potion but I understood it. And I had said to him, why don't you just explain it like you did there, pointing to the board and he looked at me funny and explained he did, he taught me the exact same way he had taught that potion. 

"That study lesson was weird, it was like he was preoccupied with something, his mind was elsewhere. But anyway, he told me to go to his office the next day before breakfast. So I did, and he sat me down and explained to me that he thought I had some muggle learning impairment called, what was it called?" Teddy asked Scorpius. 

"Dyslexia," he answered and Teddy nodded. 

"Yeah that, so he wanted to talk to you two to get you to sign a form for me to get a test done, and if came back negative then there was no harm done.

"So I told him I wanted to tell you, but I just took the form and forged your signatures, you can shout at me later for it," Teddy said and Draco laughed at how much the boy reminded him of Scorpius. 

"So we did the test, yet it came back negative but we continued to do our study lessons but nothing was helping. 

"During the easter break, he gave me the owl book that the potion was out of. And told me that I didn't need to read it, he just wanted me to have a quick flick through it during the break and see if I could make out what anything meant, so I did. And I understood it.

"I understood it brilliantly. Like I just got it, just like that. So when we went back I explained that to him, and he got me to make him a potion from the book, just a silly healing potion, but at the same time most of the fifth year students struggle with. And I done it perfectly first try," Teddy explained looking up, to see him Dad's still puzzled. 

"He then told me, that he knew exactly what was going on with me. Basically, in the muggle work, there are 3 different ways that everyone learns. Usually, you are more adaptable to one. 

"They are Visual, Auditory, and Kinesthetic. Visual, is where you learn through looking at things, and reading and things like that, the second is where you can sit down and listen to someone talk to you about something for ages, and understand every word of it. The last one is where you learn through movement and touch, so through practical activities.

"Sev reckons that I am a visual learner, therefore, when I'm in class, and you are talking to me and showing me how to do things it just doesn't work. It just simply isn't going to work. So he went and spoke to McGonagall, and get her to give me a few old textbooks for every subject and let me read through them, and he also tutored me on every subject and talked me through the things I was supposed to learn at class, and helped me through it. 

"Scorpius takes notes in class for me, and Severus goes through them for me. Then, a few weeks later my grades started improving dramatically,"

"I remember, I just thought it took you a while to settle in," Remus said. 

"Yeah well, by the time summer came around I had gone through so many books that over summer Severus gave me fourth-year books, and told me that I had no obligation to read them or anything just if I had a spare minute look through them. 

"If I didn't understand them, fine, I hadn't to worry about it. But I did, I completely understood, just by reading. I understood everything, every subject. I never ever found that I found one subject easier or one subject harder I just kinda understood everything. When I went back, Severus couldn't understand how I could do 99% of the potions, charms, and spells that were in the fourth year textbook right first time, without a problem and I was only in second year. 

"He wanted to speak to you, but I begged him not to, I told him didn't want any special treatment, so he didn't. Yet we continued out study lessons, even though I really didn't need them neither off us really protested against them, so I continued to meet him twice a week, every week. 

"Then during the summer holidays last year, he gave me owl level textbooks and told me yet again, if I don't get it. Don't worry about it. I really shouldn't understand it so I haven't to stress, just read if I want. If I don't, then I am under no obligation. 

"But yet again, I did and I understood every word for every subject. Yet again, I blew his mind. So this summer he gave me newt level. And I have just been flicking through picking up random spells. He worked with me all last year as well," Teddy explained.

"I'm going to speak to Severus," Remus said, standing up and apparating away without another word. 

"This is why I never told you, I knew you both would be angry," Teddy said, putting his head in his hands. 

"Teddy, he isn't angry at you, he's angry at Severus for giving you those textbooks without our permission," Sirius said and Teddy stood up. 

"Why? He was only trying to do what is best for me? He is only looking out for me!" Teddy shouted at Sirius. 

"Teddy mate, you don't understand. You're too young," Sirius said. 

"The hell I'm not! You two couldn't give a fuck about me when we're at school, at least, Sev looks out for me!" Teddy shouted and Sirius stood up. 

"Do not speak to me like that! You will respect me!" Sirius said to Teddy who simply laughed. 

"Why? You aren't even my Dad anyway!" Teddy shouted back, which made the blood drain from Sirius' face, and as soon as he said it he regretted it. He quickly turned and ran from the room, Scorpius following him. Sirius' face fell into his hands as Hermione walked into the room. 

"He never meant that he's just confused," Hermione said, and Sirius looked at her. 

"You all heard that?" Sirius asked and Hermione nodded. 

"He is away, but Scorpius is with him, I'm sure he just needs time to cool down," Hermione said. 

"I really don't know what is going on with him the now, him nor Harry," Sirius aid, shaking his head. 

"Maybe you should go see Harry. He's getting out off control, what happened here with Draco and Scorpius today. Should not have happened," Hermione said. 

"Yeah, I'm going to go over and see him, can you watch Teddy if he comes back?" Sirius asked. 

"Yeah, I think it's probably best if I talk to him before you take him home anyway, he doesn't understand the severity, and the damage he could do with those spells that Severus is giving him, that's why you and Remus are mad right?" Hermione said, and Sirius nodded. 

"Thank you so much, I don't know what we would do without you lot," Sirius said, hugging Hermione slightly. 

"Don't worry about it, okay? Just go get this sorted, you can pay me back by babysitting one day," Hermione said, and Sirius nodded in agreement before apparating away.


	13. Choice.

Remus landed in a familiar kitchen to find Severus sitting having a cup of coffee.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"Where's Narcissa?" Remus asked and Severus' eyes subconsciously flickered to the roof before back to Remus.

"She's in bed, resting. What's going on?" Severus asked.

"What do you think you are playing at?" Remus shouted at Severus who looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Severus, we both know you aren't. What the hell were you thinking?!" Remus shouted angrily.

"Remus lower your voice right this second and start talking sense. I may know what you're talking about if you actually told me what the hell you were talking about!" Severus shouted back but in a hushed tone.

"My son! How dare you!" Remus said back.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's wrong with Teddy?" Severus asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"He told me, about the owl textbooks, and the newt textbooks and the study lessons, and the dyslexia test! How could you not tell me!" Remus said, shouting.

"He never told you?" Severus said, looking confused.

"No Severus he never! He never told me until about 15 minutes ago that he is able to do newt level magic at the age of 15!" Remus shouted.

"He told me you knew! You signed the form?" Severus said.

"No, I never. You should never have done it without speaking to me and Sirius first!" Remus said.

"He told me you knew!" Severus said.

"Well, we never. You taught my son dark arts spells that he should never have known!" Remus shouted.

"That's what this is about? You don't want him to know those spells because you don't want him to turn out like-" 

"don't even finish that sentence! Don't you get it! There are some things I don't want my son to ever now, never mind know at 15. He is reckless!" Remus shouted.

"Keep your voice down. Your son is a genius. I spoke to him and warned him about the dangers off those spells and he wasn't allowed to use anything I taught him outside out study lessons, not even if he was in danger!" Severus said and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Look I don't have time for this. Between Harry playing up and Teddy, I don't have time to be arguing with you! I need to go!" Remus said.

"Wait, what is going on with Harry?" Severus asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Promise you won't kill him?" Remus said.

"What the hell has he done now?" Severus asked.

"He invited Draco to Seamus' with him today, Oliver turned up. Harry denied he invited him, everything kicked off between Oliver and Draco. Scorpius punched Oliver then Harry disappeared with him," Remus explained and Severus sighed loudly.

"Okay, give me a second. I'm coming with you," Severus said standing up, leaving the kitchen and heading up to his and Narcissa's bedroom.

"Narcissa, Narcissa honey," Severus said, shaking her slightly.

"Severus?" Narcissa said sleepily.

"Yeah honey it's me, I need to go out with Remus for a little while, will you be okay?" Severus asked and Narcissa chuckled slightly.

"Severus, I'm pregnant, not dying. Go, I'll be fine. If I need you, I'll send a Patronus," she said, snuggling into bed a little more.

"Okay honey, I love you," he said.

"You too," she said, before falling back into her sleep. He placed a delicate kiss on er forehead, before heading out.

"Okay, ready?" Remus asked and Severus nodded before grabbing Remus' arm and they both apparated away.

***

"Harry? Harry are you here?!" Remus shouted as they apparated straight into his house. Remus pushed open the kitchen door to find Harry standing tending to Oliver's face.

"What? Did the baby come running straight to his replacement father?" Oliver said teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up it was you that got knocked out by a 15 year-old-boy," Remus said and Severus burst out laughing but quickly composed himself.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Remus shouted at Harry.

"What?" Harry shouted back looking confused.

"Siding with him? Letting him speak to Draco the way he did? Choosing him, over your friends who have been there for you through all this shit?" Remus said.

"The last time I checked, they chose the death eater over Harry," Oliver said, and Severus saw red, before starting to walk forward before Remus held him back.

"Severus, no. He's not worth it," Remus said and Severus looked at him.

"How can you stand there, and still chose him?" Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I haven't chosen anyone over anyone!" Harry shouted back.

"What is all the shouting about?" A sleepy voice said from behind Severus and Remus.

"Charlie, not a good time mate. You better go," Harry warned.

"Really? You have him here?" Oliver shouted at Harry, and Remus smirked knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"I stay here?" Charlie says confused.

"So you'll allow him to move in? Your bit on the side but you won't allow me, your BOYFRIEND to move in?" Oliver asked and Remus and Severus just smirked at each other.

"He's hardly my bit on the side! He's family!" Harry shouted at him.

"So what you fuck all your family now do you?" Oliver said and Charlie's mouth dropped open.

"How does he know?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, thank Draco for that. Plus I would avoid Ron for a little bit," Harry said.

"Draco is back? Finally. What were you thinking, you told Ron? He's going to kill me. Thanks mate!" Charlie said.

"Draco was here yesterday when you were in?" Harry said.

"Draco was here!" Oliver repeated, but everyone just kinda ignored him.

"Wait, is he single?" Charlie asked eyebrows furrowed.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY! We go through this, time and time again. Draco is off limits. Fuck Draco is forbidden!" Harry shouted and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. If you don't get back with him soon, I'm going to sleep with him, he has a nice arse" Charlie said smirking.

"CHARLIE!" Harry shouted.

"I'm being serious now Harry. You either, come with us now. And leave him, or you stay with him. And lose all of us. It's not just Draco you will lose, this time, you will lose me, Sirius, Severus, Narcissa, all the Weasley's, including Hermione and everyone else. You are going to lose your whole family. Are you prepared for that? The choice is yours" Remus said, before looking at Harry waiting for him to make his choice.


	14. Don't.

"You can't do that? You can't ask me to choose Remus!" Harry said to him and Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"I can, and I am," Remus said.

"That's not fair!" Harry shouted.

"When has life ever been fair Harry? Was it fair that you lost your parents when you were one? Was it fair that you were sent away to live with your Aunt and Uncle? Was it fair that you were neglected?

"Was it fair, that all this was kept from you? Was it fair that you were kept from me? Was it fair that Sirius was put in Azkaban for 12 years for a crime that he never committed? Was it fair that you have fought Voldemort when you were 11, then when you were 12, then again when you were 14, and when you were 15? Was it fair that you had to kill him when you were 17 years old?

"No, it wasn't fair. Life isn't fair Harry, get over it already!" Remus shouted when there was a loud apparition crack.

"Sirius tell him!" Harry said and Sirius looked in confusion.

"Make your choice Harry, him or us," Remus repeated.

"Tell him he can't make me choose!" Harry shouted.

"He can't MAKE you choose, but you're going to lose us if you keep carrying on the way you are!" Sirius shouted.

"That's not fair. You can't make me choose! I love him!" Harry shouted. "You wouldn't know what love is if it ran you over, you silly little boy!" Severus shouted.

"Harry, you know how you're treating Draco is unfair right?" Remus said.

"How am I treating Draco?" Harry said furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know damn well. You make up with him, which is fine, then you admit you still love him under veritaserum, you admit that you have never been happier with anyone other than Draco, you have done nothing but flirt with him the past few days and give him false hope? Why Harry?" Remus said and Harry sighed loudly.

"Okay, fair enough I haven't been exactly fair, but what was it you said no more that five minutes ago Rem? Life isn't fair" Harry said.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry but this just isn't worth it, I love you and that but it's clear you're still in love with him. It doesn't take a genius to work out. Tell Draco I'm sorry," Oliver said, before laying a small kiss on his forehead and apparating away.

"Look what you did!" Harry shouted at Remus.

"Harry it was for the best, it was never going to work out," Remus said.

"How do you know? How do you know it wasn't going to work out? You're such a fucking idiot sometimes Remus!" Harry shouted.

"Come on mate, let's just go back to Seamus'," Sirius said and Harry looked at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why would I go back to Seamus'? So everyone can laugh at me? That my boyfriend just left me after getting punched by a 15 year-old-boy?" Harry shouted.

"No, come back for your kids!" Sirius shouted.

"Shit, Lily, Jamie!" Harry said looking concerned.

"They're fine, just missing their Dad. Now are you going to come back or what?" Remus asked and Harry nodded his head.

"Draco hates me doesn't he?" Harry said.

"No, he doesn't hate you, he just hates the choice's you have made," Remus said.

"I better get back to Narcissa," Severus said.

"This conversation about Teddy isn't over. We will come around later" Remus said and Severus nodded before apparating away. 

"What's wrong with Teddy?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nothing, apparently he is a genius?" Remus said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, did he finally tell you? He's brilliant," Harry said.

"You knew? You knew and never told us?" Remus said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, he told me about a year ago. He gets me to read through some of the stuff with him while he's at home," Harry said and Remus looked at him funny. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked. 

"It was for him to tell you, plus he decided that you had enough on your plate to have to worry about him when he doesn't need to be worried about. Also, he knew you were going to react like this," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"You still should have told me," Remus said, as they all left Harry's house and started heading to Seamus'. 

As Seamus' came into sight, there was a tall skinny man standing outside, smoking a cigarette.

Draco took in a draw of his fag when he saw Harry. Harry stopped in front of him, and he looked around at Charlie, Remus and Sirius.

No one said anything when Draco handed the fag to Harry who happily accepted and placed it between his lips and inhaled. 

"What happened to quitting?" Sirius asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I did quit when the twins were born. I only smoke-"

"when your stressed, Harry you're always stressed," Charlie said and Harry just scowled at him.

"Not always," Harry said cheekily, smirking at the ginger boy, as a faint blush spread over his cheeks.

"Shut up. We will go inside," Charlie said walking towards the door as Harry handed the cigarette back to Draco.

"You're probably best not going in there," Draco said nonchalantly, after exhaling the smoke he had previously inhaled.

"Why?" Charlie asked eyebrows furrowed.

"Ron's pretty pissed of at the whole, I slept with two of your brothers and never told you thing," Draco said and Harry shook his head.

"Oh yeah about that. what the fuck were you thinking when you told him?" Harry asked, taking the cigarette off Draco and placing it between his lips.

"I wasn't, just like you weren't when you lied to your boyfriend. Where is he, by the way?" Draco asked, a smirk on his face.

"Ex-boyfriend, and I'm sorry about this-," Harry said before getting cut off. "Don't Potter," Draco said, spitting out Harry's last name with venom.

"Don't," Draco said shaking his head with distaste.

"Don't what?" Harry asked.

"Don't pretend you care. You made it obvious I was just going to be your bit on the side, you were going to string me along until Oliver came back. Yeah well, he's back now. You're free to do what and who you like.

"So don't pretend you're sorry, you aren't. You're only sorry I saw your act when I did. To be honest, I'm glad Scorp punched him, maybe knocked some sense into him.

"Now stay away from me and my family. We are fine without you, so just don't," Draco said before walking into the pub, and not looking back at a shocked Harry.


	15. Friends.

"I told you," Remus said and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"This isn't the time for this Rem, we need to sort this!" Sirius said looking at the heart-broken boy.

"What are you waiting for? Go after him!" Sirius said, nudging Harry towards the door of the pub but Harry just shook his head.

"Maybe he's right, he was better without me. I'm poison, everything I touch goes wrong, or gets hurt, or dies. What's the point," Harry said, turning around to walk away before Charlie stopped him.

"Stop, stop this right this second! Stop feeling sorry for yourself, I hardly know Draco and even I know he's begging you to go in after him and prove him wrong! From what you've told me, you pair had something, something special, what 10 years ago? And it never went away! It's still there and even I could see that! Now get your skinny arse in the pub right now, and apologise or I'm going to kick it!" Charlie said, pushing him towards the door of the door.

Harry sighed loudly before complaining "I hate you sometimes."

"I know," Charlie said rolling his eyes before opening the door for him before shoving him in before he had the chance to change his mind.

"I hate your brother," Harry muttered as he entered the pub and ignored the stare by various different people but went and sat next to Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Go away Potter," Draco said and Harry smiled widely.

"Not until you agree to go out with me and talk things through," Harry said and Draco laughed comically.

"Not in this lifetime," Draco said lifting his beer bottle up to his lips and taking a gulp.

"Please, Draco! Talk things through with me?" Harry asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Go then talk," Draco said and Harrys eyes bulged out his head.

"Here?" Harry questioned and Draco nodded.

"Yes Mr. Hotshot, anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of everyone else, they are family anyway?" Draco said and Harry looked around to see most people from earlier had disappeared, left was only Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Fred and Seamus.

Everyone else and their partners had gone home with the children. Including Kelly, Seamus' wife and the children.

"SIRIUS, REMUS YOU TOO!" Draco shouted and Sirius and Remus came into the pub with Charlie walking behind him smirking.

"I hate you," Harry said to a smirking Charlie who simply kissed him on the cheek and made his way to the bar.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Charlie said and grabbed a beer for him, Remus, Sirius, and Harry before they all sat down.

"Go ahead then, convince me that I should give you a chance. As friends, of course" Draco said and it was Harry's turn to smirk this time.

"Okay, so we all know I'm just a typical arsehole, and I always seems to fuck things up?" Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Keep talking," Draco said and Harry laughed before standing up.

"Well basically, all of you know our story, but I never told it from my perspective" Harry started and Draco's eyes went very wide.

"Potter I've changed my mind, you don't need to do this!" Draco said and Harry laughed this time.

"No, you don't get to decide that, it all started when this arsehole decided to come back for eighth year and of course you just oh so happened to turn out very nice looking and I apparently couldn't keep my emotions in check. I don't think that you quite realise, that you were my first. In general" Harry said and Draco's eyes became wide.

"But Gi-" Draco started but harry cut him off by shaking his head and scoffing.

"I was a little pre-occupied during out seventh year. But that night, it was then my feelings for you became clear-" Harry said and Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he stood up and walked over to him.

"But it wasn't until like May we got together? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco said and Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah, that would have gone over well, me coming to you when you were apparently still straight, and telling you I was in love with you. That would have gone over really fucking well" Harry said.

"C'mon let's be serious Harry, I was never straight where you were involved," Draco said and Harry smiled.

"Then we had our ups and downs then I found out about Scorpius, and I was drunk and over reacted but I felt so betrayed and pissed off at you, right there and that moment I would have been happy if I never saw you again. But, things have changed. When we finished, I turned to drugs and alcohol, that's when me and Fred happened" Harry explained and Fred blushed a very bright red.

"Why didn't you get in contact with me? Talk it through with me?" Draco said, reaching out and grabbing Harry's hand.

"Because I was so pissed off at you, I couldn't. I just couldn't, I was still pissed off with you until I met Scorpius, that day at Hogwarts. He was with Teddy, and I saw how good they were together and it reminded me of us, and for the first time in about 5 years, I missed you," Harry said, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

"That's not fair Harry," Draco said shaking his head.

"Yeah well, a very wise wizard once told me, life isn't fair. You just have to deal with it. And I am, I'm dealing with it. But I want to be friends Draco, we were so good as friends," Harry said, a tear rolling down his face but Draco quickly wiped it away and placed his hand on Harry's cheek.

"Friends?" Draco asked and Harry smiled widely.

"Friends," He confirmed and Draco pulled him in close hugging him.

"Just so you know, I forgave you the minute you walked through that door after me," Draco whispered into Harry's ear before walking away and sitting down.

"Now, can we please get drunk?" Pansy said and everyone cheered in agreement.

***

At some point during the night, when Blaise and Hermione had headed home with the kids and Teddy had decided that he was staying with Harry, so him and Scorpius were sitting in a corner whispering about something and the twins were sleeping in one of the booths and the remaining adults were absolutely shitfaced Ron piped up.

"Oi, Charlie. Why did you not tell me you were shagging my best mate?" Ron questioned and Harry turned bright red.

"When did you want me to tell you? over Sunday lunch at the Burrow? Didn't think so," Charlie said and Sirius looked at everyone.

"Quick question. Was I the only person that knew they were sleeping together?" Sirius slurred and everyone nodded.

"How did you know?" Charlie asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Bit late on the uptake, but I feel sorry for you. Harry tells Sirius everything, and when I say everything. I mean everything," Draco said and Charlie's eyes widened and Harry laughed.

"No, that was just with you," Harry said and Draco choked on his beer.

"Seriously?" Draco said shaking his head and Sirius laughed at him.

"No, he does tell me everything, and I'm not exaggerating," Sirius smirked.

"I need to find myself someone new to fuck," Charlie complained and Draco smirked.

"We should get together and compare notes sometime. Does he still do that thing with his tongue?" Draco said and Charlie smiled widely and nodded.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said and Harry blushed.

"Shut up, and what have I told you. He's off limits!" Harry complained and Draco and Charlie just smirked at each other before laughing loudly.


	16. Hangover.

Draco eyes flew open when a thumping pain in his head started and he quickly shut his eyes squeamish about the light. He felt a warm body pressed up against him and his eyes flew open yet again, and slowly turned his head around when he confirmed his suspicions.

He quickly jumped out of bed when he felt yesterday's breakfast start to rise in his throat when he looked about realising he didn't know where the bathroom is.

"That room there," the voice from the bed he was once sleeping in said pointing to an adjoining door and he quickly ran through it before spilling up the little food that was in his stomach.

About 5 minutes later Harry sauntered into the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You okay?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm never drinking again," Draco said, slowly standing up, and washing his hands.

"Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it," Harry chuckled.

"What am I doing here anyway? And why was I in bed with you?" Draco asked, drying his hands on the towel that was hanging up next to the sink.

"You got absolutely shitfaced last night, along with the rest of us. But you were terrible, I don't think you had eaten," Harry said and Draco nodded, before walking back to the bedroom and laying back down on the bed.

"I had breakfast, which was like a few slices of toast. That still doesn't answer my question. Why am I here?" Draco asked, and harry sat on the bed next to him.

"Well, you were too drunk to apparate Scorpius home so I told you, you could crash at mines. Then Teddy decided he was staying, so he and Scorpius are in his room. Remus and Sirius were too drunk to move so they are in my spare room and Charlie is in his room. The twins are in their room and Pansy is on the couch. I put you in my bed, going to sleep on the floor because you were already paralytic when you got here, so I was going to crash on the floor but I must have fallen asleep. Sorry" Harry explained shrugging his shoulders

"No, it's alright, thanks for letting me crash. But you drank the same, if not more as me yesterday, how are you not dying?" Draco asked.

"No problem, and because one, I've been drinking since I was 15 years old. I'm pretty sure I can handle my liquor better than you can, and two, hangover potion," Harry said, placing a small vial on Draco's chest before walking standing up.

"Oh, you little gem," Draco said smiling, sitting up and downing the potion in one.

"You really are getting good at them muggle thing aren't you?" Harry said and Draco shrugged standing up as well.

"I mean, I've lived as a muggle for the last like what 12/13 years so yeah I suppose, it was confusing at first, and Hermione helped me out loads, but once I got the swing off it. I realised why you loved muggles so much, most of them are genius'. I mean the things they do is incredible," Draco explained as him and Harry walked to the kitchen to find Remus and Sirius up and drinking coffee.

"You two have finally awoken from the dead?" Remus asked and Harry laughed, walking over and grabbing more coffee for him and some for Draco.

"Harry mate where is your hangover potion?" Sirius asked, head in his hand.

"You getting a bit too old for this Padfoot?" Harry asked chuckling.

"No, I just can't keep up with you young ones like I used too," Sirius complained.

"I second that," Remus said, basically drowning himself in his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well sorry to disappoint but me and Draco had the last two" Harry said and Sirius looked at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I need to survive like this all day?" Sirius complained.

"Joys of a hangover," a voice said from the door and they all turned around to see Severus standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Hermione went out with Narcissa this morning, baby shopping. She mentioned that you would probably be needing these," Severus said, handing over 6 little vials and Remus and Sirius quickly reached out and grabbed them.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you," Sirius moaned and Severus rolled his eyes.

"The main reason I'm here is I wanted to catch up with Teddy and see how he was getting on," Severus said sitting down at the table.

"TEDDY SCORPIUS!" Harry screamed and Draco laughed.

"Pansy is going to kill you for that," Draco laughed.

"Damn right I am," Pansy said walking into the kitchen and everyone turned round and looked at her. There she was standing with an oversized tee shirt on and that's it.

"Where the hell did you get Charlies top from?" Harry asked. "He let me borrow it, it was that or my dress from last night and I think I would have passed on that. Now please tell me there's," she cut herself short by grabbing one of the bottles from the table and downing it in one like Draco had done.

"See when I run out off hangover potions, I'll know who to blame," Harry said and shook his head.

"I'll bring you some more by," Severus said and Harry nodded.

"You called?" Teddy said and everyone turned around once again to see him and Scorpius standing hand in hand at the door. 

"Grandpa!" Scorpius shouted and ran over, throwing his arms around him. 

"Honestly, and I can't even get a hello most times" Draco complained and Scorpius stuck his tongue out at his father. 

"Honestly, are you ever going to grow up?" Teddy said, sitting down at the table. 

"That depends? Do you want me to grow up?" Scorpius asked and Teddy looked at him. 

"Never," He said and Scorpius grinned widely. 

"Exactly," Scorpius said and Harry and Draco looked at each other knowingly.


	17. Employment.

It has been around 6 weeks since Harry and Draco fell back in. They meet up every Wednesday afternoon for coffee and the often meet on the weekends so the children can get together.

"I would ask who you've dumped Scorpius off with today but he was at Remus' when I dropped the kids off," Harry said drinking his coffee while Draco scowled at him.

"I didn't dump him anywhere, I dropped him off at Remus' as that is where he asked to go," Draco said and Harry chuckled.

"You know your son is totally shagging Teddy?" Harry said and Draco choked on the coffee that he was drinking.

"My son is not shagging anyone, let alone Teddy. They are friends and my son isn't gay. I told him years ago that if he ever came out and said he was gay he could happily come and talk to me about it," Draco said and Harry smirked.

"If you believe that you're in more denial than I thought," Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever, now what about you? Did you speak to Oliver?" Draco asked and Harry's eyes bulged out his head.

"You actually want me to tell you about my love life?" Harry asked eyebrows raised.

"Takes my mind off my pathetic excuse for one," Draco shrugged and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah I did speak to Oliver and we came to the conclusion we were better apart, and I agree," Harry said nonchalantly.

"You do?" Draco said surprised.

"No need to be so surprised you arse," Harry said and Draco smirked.

"Anyway, back to Teddy and Scorpius. Why exactly do you think they are shagging?" Draco asked and Harry smirked.

"It's pretty obvious, I mean the kisses on the cheek, the holding hands, they are constantly wanting to be together and do nothing but complain when they are apart. It's obviously they are more than friends," Harry said and Draco chuckled slightly.

"That doesn't mean they are shagging. Plus if Scorpius was gay he would have told me. I'm his Dad," Draco said and Harry looked at Draco for a few seconds before opening his mouth.

"When did you first tell your Dad you were gay?" Harry asked and Draco looked confused before answering, "me and Lucius didn't really have the same relationship me and Scorpius has. Don't you agree?" Draco said eyebrows raised.

"Fine, when did you first tell Severus you were gay?" Harry asked and Draco had to think, when did he tell Severus he was gay.

"To be honest, I never. That day he caught us I guess he just assumed," Draco explained and a blush spread over Harry's face at the memory.

"Point proven," he replied and Draco scowled.

"Anyway, should you not be at work? The last I heard you were an Auror? Yet you never seem to go to work," Draco asked and Harry shrugged.

"I quit," he said and Draco looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"About 3 years ago, I got injured really badly on a job and decided to go to a desk job. Couldn't leave my kids without no parents you know? But it just isn't for me. I'll move onto something else soon. What about you? Doctor Malfoy? The last I heard you were a healer at St Mungo's while getting your muggle doctorate?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged.

"Technically, it is Doctor Malfoy-," Draco said and Harry cut him off.

"Congratulations," he said smiling and Draco smiled back.

"Thanks, but being a healer wasn't for me. You are looking at Severus' replacement Potions Professor while he takes time off for the kid. He says the place is mines for as long as I want it," Draco said and Harry looked at him strangely.

"You're going home?" Harry said, and Draco looked t him.

"Well, yeah I suppose you could look at it like that," Draco shrugged.

"So am I," Harry said and Draco's eyebrows furrowed immediately.

"Severus approached me about 2 months ago and said he wanted me to go back and teach special classes. Patronus' to sixth and seventh years excreta. Not typically taught spells but stuff people should know. Also, Remus said that the first year defence class was mines if I wanted it" Harry said.

"Do you want it?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Well, I'll see you at the start of the year Professor," Draco said, going to take some money out his wallet before Harry stopped him.

"Don't I've got it. But while you're still here can I talk to you about something real quick?" Harry asked and Draco nodded sitting back down and looking at Harry.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Draco asked.

"Well, my birthday is in the next few days and Molly is throwing me a dinner party such as thing. All the Weasleys, and their wives and children, Remus, Sirius, Severus and Narcissa and all that are coming. I was just wondering if you and Scorpius would like to come along too?" Harry asked and Draco looked at him.

"I mean you don't have to. If you don't want to just say no, I mean it can be quite overwhelming sometimes with all the kids," Harry said and Draco shook his head. 

"No, no I would love to come! Thank you so much, it means a lot," Draco said and Harry smiled. 

"No problem, it means a lot that you are going to come," Harry smiled widely. 

"Eh, it's at The Burrow, at 3pm, on Sunday," Harry said and Draco nodded. 

"Okay, that's great. I will see you then," Draco said and Harry smiled widely. 

"Yeah, I will see you there. And Scorp off course," Harry said and Draco scowled. 

"His name is Scorpius, if I wanted him to be called Scorp, I would have named him Scorp," Draco said. 

"Shut up," Harry said, placing a light kiss on Draco's cheek making his freeze. 

"3pm, Sunday. I'll see you then," Harry smiled widely before throwing a note down on the table and walking out of the little café and never looking back.


	18. Family.

The clock struck 3pm, as Harry was sitting in the burrow surrounded by friends and family. Although, two people, in particular, were still to show up. 

Harry looked around to see all the kids sitting around talking to each other, meanwhile, all the adults sitting around the table talking to each other.

(Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Kelly, Neville, Luna, George, Angelina, and Charlie)

There was still a few people left to turn up, but everyone knew the exact reason why Harry was sitting in the seat in front off the floo.

The floo roared, and the green flames became apparent when three faces Harry was not expecting came out the flames.

"Vick, Dom, Louis? Why are you here?" Harry asked confused.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Harry!" The shouted running forward and engulfing him in a hug and a smile became apparent on his face when the floo roared again, and Bill and Fleur came out the fireplace.

"Happy Birthday mate," Bill said, giving Harry a quick hug.

"Thanks," Harry said, nothing being able to wipe away his smile.

"Joyeux Anniversaire Harry" **(Happy Birthday Harry)** Fleur said in French and gave Harry a hug.

"Merci,  but what are you guys doing here? I thought you were in France visiting your family Fleur?" Harry asked in surprise.

"We couldn't miss your birthday could we mate? We floo'd over, and will go back tomorrow morning" Bill said with a huge smile on his face.

"We better go say hello to Gran and Granda," Bill said, and he and all the kids ran in the direction of the sitting room.

"Ma soeur envoie ses souhaits" **(My sister sends her wishes)** Fleur says and Harry smiled widely.

"Comment est-Gabrielle?" **(How is Gabrielle)** Harry asked and Fleur smiled again.

"Elle est tres bien" **(She is very well)** Fleur replied.

"C'est bon a entendre, comment est Henri? Et  petit Amelie?" **(That is good to hear, how is Henri, and little Amelia?)** Harry asked, not even hearing the floo roar behind him, caught up in the conversation with Fleur.

"Ils vont bien, elle est pas si peu plus" **(They are well, she is not so little anymore)** Fleur joked.

"Je vais avoir besoin de faire un voyage a Paris beintot visiter avec Jamie et Lily " **(I'll need to take a trip to Paris soon to visit with Jamie and Lily)** Harry smiled and Fleur smiled back.

"Je suis sur qu'ils apprecieraient que. Gabrielle manqué de vous voir tous les jours" **(I'm sure they would appreciate that. Gabrielle misses seeing you every day)** Fleur nodded and Harry smiled.

"Elle me manqué trop" **(I miss her too)** Harry said before being startled by a voice behind him.

"I didn't know you spoke French?" A voice said, causing Harry to do a 180 spin, coming face to face with Draco and Scorpius.

"Yeah, I learned while I stayed in Paris for a little bit a few years ago. Fleur and her sister Gabrielle taught me" Harry said, smiling at Draco.

"I never knew you were in France?" Draco asked, and Harry looked cautiously at Scorpius.

"I'll explain later," Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Fair enough" Draco shrugged.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Scorpius said, wrapping his arms around Harry before running through to the sitting room.

Then it was just Harry and Draco.

"Happy birthday Harry," Draco said and pulled Harry in for a hug. He placed a small kiss on Harry's cheek, making them flush red before standing in each other's embrace until there was a loud roar and both boys pulled away and turned around to see Fred standing with an unfamiliar face who looked horrified.

"Happy birthday mate," Fred said jumping out the fireplace and wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Who's this then Fred?" Draco asked looking at the unfamiliar blonde.

"This is Liam, my boyfriend," Fred said, slipping his arm around the blonde boy's waist.

"Oh fuck, you actually found someone who would put up with you?" Harry smirked and Fred flipped him off. 

"Fuck off Harry, just because you can't keep a relationship. How long was your longest relationship?" Fred teased and Harry scowled before smirking. 

"I don't know, I mean I have been fucking your brother-" Harry said before Fred cut him off. 

"Relationship Harry, not just fuck buddy," Fred said rolling his eyes. 

"Probably your sister" Harry smirked again. 

"Don't remind me," Fred said rolling his eyes again and Harry burst out laughing. 

"So, muggle? Muggle-born? Halfblood? Pureblood? What?" Harry asked and Fred looked at Liam. 

"Muggle but his sister is a wizard," Fred said and both boys just nodded when the fireplace roared again and Harry and Draco looked at each other in confusion.

 Knowing no one else was supposed to be coming. He turned around and saw Narcissa and Severus. 

"Hey! What are you two doing here!" Harry said, helping a pregnant Narcissa out the fireplace then into an embrace. 

"I couldn't miss my sons birthday now could I?" Narcissa said, and Harry snuggled into her even more before pulling away and giving Snape a quick hug as well. 

"You look incredible," Harry said looking at Narcissa, who has a very prominent bump. 

"Thank you, dear, why don't we go through to the living room?" Narcissa said and Harry nodded. 

They all headed through, and Harry sat down allowing everyone to say hello. 

He was finally happy and surrounded by family.


	19. Quidditch.

"Hey," Draco said, walking over to Harry, fist clenched with something inside it. 

"Hey, what you got there?" Harry questioned, eyebrows raised at his clenched fist. 

"Your birthday present," Draco teased and Harry smiled, "oh is that right? Are you going to give it to me, or are you just going to stand there hiding it from me?" Harry questioned and Draco looked like he was mentally debating the options. 

"I think I I'll just keep you guessing for a little while longer," Draco teased before going to walk away when Harry grabbed his wrist, of the hand that had nothing in it and pulled him back, "come on Draco, just tell me," Harry whined. 

"Sometimes, I don't thing you realize you actually turned 32 today, you can't just whine and get your own way you know?" Draco said smirking and Harry shrugged his shoulders like a little kid. 

"Just tell me hat it is and I won't have to act like a little kid," Harry said, releasing his grip on Draco's wrist and pushing his shoulder in a teasing manner. 

"What if I don't? What if I walk away and leave you guessing until the end of the day? Until the very minute before midnight before giving you it?" Draco asked, with raised eyebrows. 

"Then I'll, I'll never talk to you again," Harry said, folding his arms over his chest sassily, like a little kid. "Oh, that's all it took? Finally, I'm rid of you!" Draco said, with a grin plastered wide on his face. 

"Shut up, and just tell me. You know I'm not good at this patience thing!" Harry complained yet again. 

"Patience is a virtue, Mister Potter," Draco said and Harry chuckled slightly, drawing the attention of a few of the people standing closest to him. 

"Yeah well, patience isn't exactly my strong point," Harry said rolling his eyes and Draco pulled his clenched fist up in front of them and slowly open his hand when a small gold ball spread it's wings and fluttered about in front of them. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he reached up to grab the snitch between his thumb and index finger. 

"It's the snitch," Draco said, and it soon clicked with Harry. "THE snitch?" Harry asked and Draco nodded his head. 

"The snitch from the game where I bet you, well you let me win. Therefore, I demand a rematch. It will give you a chance to try out your new toy," Draco said and Harry's eyebrows once again furrowed in confusion. 

"New toy?" Harry asked and Draco pointed behind him and he spun around to see Scorpius standing behind his with a big grin on his face, holding the new Firebolt 3.0, with a big red bow on it. 

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Scorpius exclaimed and Harry's mouth fell open before spinning around and facing Draco. 

"You, you didn't have to, you shouldn't have!" Harry stuttered out and Draco grinned widely. 

"No, I didn't have to, I wanted to. It was the least I could do after what you gave me," Draco said and Harry's cheeks flushed at the memory off the scrapbook. 

"Well, you up for it? For old times sakes? I'm sure we have enough people here to make up two quidditch teams don't you?" Draco said, and Harry had a quick look around and nodded his head. 

"Right, we captaining? Just stand here and pick, first who asks, gets?" Draco said and Harry nodded. 

"Right, who's up for a game of quidditch, Draco reckons he can beat me, adult only?" Harry said and heard Teddy, Jamie, and Scorpius groan. 

"Sorry guys" Harry apologised and everyone gathered around and Harry and Draco looked around. 

"On you go, it's your birthday. I'll let you get first pick. Me and you are seekers though" Draco winked at him and Harry looked around and went to say something before Draco interrupted him. 

"Pick the chasers first, then the beaters then keepers?" Draco said and Harry nodded. 

"Rem? You up for it?" Harry said and Remus looked surprised. 

"Me? Out of all these people here, you want me to chase for you?" Remus said eyebrows raised. 

"Of course, I know you used to play, don't try and kid me," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, why not. Sure I'll do it" Remus nodded and Harry smiled widely at the man. 

"Good, on to you Draco," Harry said, and Draco looked around before the signature Malfoy smirk came across his face. 

"Sirius," Draco said and Harry scowled at him. 

"If Remus played, so did you. I'm not stupid" Draco said and Sirius smirked widely. 

"Game on Moony," Sirius said looking at his husband and smirked widely. 

I guess it is a Black smirk, not Malfoy. Harry thought. 

"Fleur?" Harry asked and Bill looked concerned automatically. 

"Sorry arree, no can do," Fleur said and Harry's eyebrows scrunched up. 

"I guess no is as good a time as any," Bill said and Fleur nodded. 

"Fleur and I are expecting another child," Bill announced and Harry smiled widely, heading over to them. 

"Congratulations! When did you find out?" Harry said, shaking Bill's hand and giving Fleur a loving hug. 

"Last night, that's why were here," Bill said and Harry nodded. 

"Okay, Fleur you're defiantly not playing. What about you Bill? You up for it?" Harry asked and Bill nodded his head agreeing. 

"Ginny?" Draco asked and he got a brief nod back from the firey red head. 

"Seam?" Harry asked and Seamus smiled widely accepting Harry's offer. 

"Neville, you up for it?" Draco asked, and Neville's head snapped up from the cup he held in his hand. 

"Me?" Neville asked unsurely and Draco nodded. 

"Okay, sure" Neville nodded. 

"Okay, Chasers sorted. Beaters. Fred?" Harry said eyebrows raised. 

"Course mate," Fred said, standing up and clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"George? Fancy winning bragging rights for life after beating your brother?" Draco asked and Fred barked out a sharp laugh. 

"That will be right" Fred commented but George took no notice. 

"Game on," he said back. 

"Dean? Up for it?" Harry asked and got a simple head nod in return and looked back at Malfoy. 

"Blaise, like old times?" Draco said and Blaise smiled widely. 

"Always mate," he said and Draco smiled widely. 

"One left, just a keeper left Malfoy, you sure you want to go through ith this?" Harry taunted and Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Just get on with it Potter," Draco said and Harry smirked. 

"Your funeral, Ron?" Harry said and Ron smiled widely. 

"Just like old times," Ron said and Harry smiled widely at him. 

"Charlie, I know you're known for your seeking but you up for keeper?" Draco asked and Charlie looked at him. 

"I don't know Draco, I've not been on a broom in far too long," Charlie said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

"You'll be fine, just be my keeper?" Draco said and Charlie nodded "sure, alright. I suppose so,"

"Well, that's it. game on Potter," Draco said, smirk still playing on his lips. "Oh it's on Malfoy," Harry said, and he and his team soon disappeared, starting to prepare for the game ahead...

***

"Okay, on your brooms," Severus said and everyone mounted their brooms and started hovering in the air, on the quidditch pitch out the back of the burrow. 

There as a loud whistle noise and fourteen brooms rose high up into the air, and then the quaffle, two bludgers, and golden snitch as released. The golden snitch flew up and flew a circle around Draco, then flying over Harry to do the same before disappearing into the landscape of the quidditch pitch. 

Meanwhile, a bludger came flying towards a distracted Harry, it as seconds away from impact when Fred came out of nowhere and hit it in the direction of Draco. 

"You need to be paying more attention, Harry," Fred teased and Harry chuckled slightly, "you just want to impress your boyfriend, don't think you are fooling anyone," Harry said with a wink before the crowd below started cheering before he looked around to see the quaffle had been batted through the middle hoop by Sirius and Ron cursing. 

"Come on Ron, you can do better than that" Harry shouted while looking around for the tiny golden ball. 

"Keep telling him that, and he might actually start believing it," Draco teased before Harry flew right past him, the wind of his new broom nearly knocking Draco to the ground below. Draco quickly doubled back starting to follow Harry who had obviously seen the snitch Draco thought. Harry started going into a deep dive and Draco following him, they were a were inches from the ground when Harry pulled back chuckling causing Draco to land flat on his face the crowd of family and friends to burst out laughing. 

"HARRY POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco shouted, standing up and mounting his broom. 

"Your fault for falling for it, good old Wronski Feint," Harry smiled before paying back attention to the game while trying to find the nearly impossible snitch.

***

Harry's team as up 170-120 when Harry saw a small flutter of gold flying close to the ground near the edge of the pitch. 

He went into a steep nose dive until he was about one meter off the ground when he pulled back and flew over the grass in the direction of which the snitch was flying when Draco came after him, they were neck and neck chasing the snitch, while dodging bludgers as the beaters don't seem to be doing a good job keeping them away from them. 

"Ready to lose Potter?" Draco said arm stretched out, within millimeters of grabbing it when Harry's firebolt kicked in and he jerked forward just centimeters and there the snitch was within his grasp and Draco fell to the ground groaning. 

"You bastard!" Draco said, slamming his head back onto the soft grass while stamping his feet. Soon Harry came into his eyesight, hand out to help him up. Draco reached up and was pulled up by Harry. 

"Snooze you lose Draco" Harry teased and Draco rolled his eyes. "Good game boys," Remus said, giving Draco and Harry a quick hug. 

"Oi, what do you say. Adults vs kids?" Teddy said, with Scorpius and Jamie standing by him. 

"What do you think Draco? Reckon we can beat them?" Harry said eyebrows raised. 

"Any day of the week," Draco said and Scorpius smirked at his father. "Game on Dad," he said, before turning around and walking away.


	20. Stupidly Perfect.

"So Scorp, you ready to put your money where your mouth is?" Harry said after everyone had finished lunch. 

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"You said you can beat us, you ready to prove it?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. 

"Always, we already have our team picked out. Don't we Ted?" Scorpius said and Teddy smiled widely. 

"Hell yeah, you two will need to fix your team, though, make two into one," Teddy said and Draco nodded. 

"Okay Harry, you seek?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. 

"But what position will you play?" Harry asked and Draco just shrugged. 

"I can play beater, I used to play it all the time at school during practices," Draco said and Harry's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why did I not know that?" Harry asked and Draco smirked. 

"Because, contrary to your belief Mister Potter, you don't know everything about me" Draco teased and Harry smirked widely. 

"I know more that most like I know about that mark-" Harry started but Draco quickly jumped up from his seat next to him and slapped his hand over Harry's mouth from saying anymore. 

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence Potter, there are kids around" Draco whispered in Harry's ear before feeling him shiver. 

"Right you two, enough flirting or we won't get anywhere" Teddy teased and Draco sat back down in his seat removing his hand once he realised everyone was watching the two's actions. 

Harry scowled at Teddy before looking at Draco, "okay, the keeper is Charlie?" Hary asked and Draco nodded. 

"I'm down, I really need to start flying more," Charlie said and Harry looked at him, and he looked happy. Happier than he's been in a long time. 

"You better get checked with the doctor before you start flying more frequently. Just in case" Hermione said and he nodded. 

"Yeah, that would probably be best," Charlie said and Harry looked at him again. 

"But you're okay for this match yeah?" Harry asked and he nodded. 

"Should be," he said and Draco smiled. 

"Okay, Fred for the other beater?" Draco said and Fred nodded nonchalantly. "Oi, why not me?" George said, looking slightly offended. 

"Because, that bludger that as centimetres from hitting my head, that you were supposed to defend, knocked a little sense into me" Draco drawled while the others chuckled while George stuck his finger up at him before starting to get scolded off Mrs Weasley for using 'inappropriate behaviour' in front of the kids. 

"Right, only the chasers left. Remus and Sirius?" Harry said and both men nodded before Remus walked forward and started whispering in Harry's ear. Draco looked confused but Remus just walked away leaving both off them smirking. 

"Last chaser, Severus," Harry said, smirking widely and Draco looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" Draco asked and Harry smirked. 

"Severus, was a chaser at school, weren't you Sev?" Harry said, with an evil smirk on his face. "Yes, I did, I'm going to kill you," Severus said to Remus who simply just shrugged it off. 

"So you'll play for us?" Harry asked and Severus shook his head no. 

"No way, do you have any idea when the last time I got on a broom, let alone played quidditch? I haven't played it since school!" He said and Harry just pulled his best puppy face. 

"And? Remus said you were good. You must be good, please!" Harry said and Severus just rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. "Oi, how come there are no girls on your team!" Ginny complained and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"It's just the way it went Gin, nothing against girls" Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, and there is a girl in the team. Draco" Ron teased and everyone started laughing while Draco scowled at him. "And pray, tell me what you mean by that?" Harry said and Draco looked at Ron. 

"Remember there are kids around," Draco said and Harry looked around. 

"Where are the kids?" Harry asked and Teddy answered "my team are getting ready, getting acquainted with brooms and things and the others are inside with Mrs Weasley, they went in a little hile ago but you were too busy flirting with Draco to realise" Teddy smirked and Harry rolled his eyes once again. 

"I as not- you know what. I'm not even going to argue with you over this Ted" Harry sighed and Teddy chuckled slightly. 

"Oh shut up Hary, we all know you want to sleep with him. Just do it already. Save us all the agony" Teddy said and everyone began chuckling as Harry flushed a light pink. 

"I don't want to sleep with Draco so why don't you run along and play with Scorpius why don't you," Harry said and a huge smirk came across Teddys face. 

"You see, oh dear godfather. You may want to retract that statement, you see I'm only 15, and you don't exactly want me to be playing with Scorpius like that yet" Teddy said and both Scorpius, Harry and Draco turned bright red while everyone else just looked in shock. 

"I'm kidding, god. Plus, yes you do want to sleep with him Harry, you told me the other night there" Teddy said causing Draco to look at Harry with an eyebrow raised. 

"That's not what I said and you know it!" Harry said and Teddy smirked. "Yes you did," he said, Harry quickly shot back "no I never Teddy," he said shaking his head. 

"We were talking about your relationship with Draco, and you said the whole relationship started by you two just sleeping together. Then did you, or did you not go on to say 'if it happens again, I wouldn't regret it'" Teddy said, eyebrows raised. 

"That's not the point Teddy!" Harry shouted at him when Remus got involved. 

"Okay, why don't you two go inside and get the others so we can start this game before Harry starts drinking," Remus said and Teddy and Scorpius walked back inside the house to get the others while Harry cursed the blonde haired boy under his breath. 

***

A few hours has passed since the conversation between Teddy and Harry happened and Harry has avoided Draco like the plague, until now. Harry is sitting at one of the tables outside, flat out drunk. Everyone around him is talking and having fun, but all Harry wants is a hit.

"Potter," Draco said sitting down in the seat next to him. 

"No, go away you are just going to make this worse!" Harry said trying to stand up but nearly falling, as Draco reached out and catches him. 

"Woahh, steady. Make what worse? What are you talking about" Draco asked, "all I want right now is a hit, and you're making it worse! I won't be able to control it" Harry said trying to break away from Draco's grasp. 

"Harry! Harry, calm down. Is this about what Teddy said? Because if it is, don't worry about it, he's just a kid trying to wind you up" Draco said and Harry shook his head. 

"It's not him just trying to wind me up, he's telling the truth! I can't say no to you and your stupidly perfect life, and your stupidly perfect family, and you stupidly perfect hair and your stupidly perfect face!" Harry mumbled out, tears starting to fall from his eyes. 

"Why would someone as perfect as you, want someone as wasted and broken as me?" Harry complained. 

"I am broken, Draco," Harry said, falling to his knees and Draco kneeled down beside him. 

"Hey, hey, that's enough of that. No I know Sirius is your sober partner, so stay here. I'm going to get him" Draco said and quickly ran in the direction of the others. 

"Sirius, it's Harry," Draco said quickly, trying to drag him away from the others. 

"What's Harry? What's going on?" a worried Remus asked. 

"He want's a hit," Draco said as quietly as possible and he saw worry quickly flash across his face as they started running in the direction Draco came from, yet when they got to the table, Harry was nowhere to be found.


	21. Relapse.

"Where did he go?" Draco said frantically, looking around for him. "He's away to get high, stupid, stupid boy," Sirius said putting his head in his hands. 

"What's going on?" Severus asked having followed them down the garden away from the others. 

"He's away to have a hit," Remus said and Severus automatically tensed up, "not again," he complained. 

"Again? This has happened before?" Draco said, eyes wide. 

"Struggles of having an addict in the family," Sirius said patting Draco on the shoulder. 

"Right, the usual? Moony, go grab Ted and Scorp. Severus, go grab Ron, Blaise and Charlie. Give them some sobering potion and get them out at his regulars. Draco, go grab George, Fred and Bill tell them it's happening again and they will know what to do. I'll go and look at his usual spots, home, three broomsticks, knockturn etc." Sirius said and Remus quickly replied.

"I'll get the kids to go to ours, he might have gone home. Check there first," Remus said and Sirius nodded. 

"I love you," Sirius said, giving Remus a quick kiss and apparating away. "Right, let's go," Severus said before walking away. Draco walked straight towards where Bill and Fleur were sitting. 

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Bill said with a smile. 

"Sirius told me to tell you it's happening again? Apparently you'll know what that means?" Draco said and instant worry came across Bill as he looked at Fleur. 

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I need to-" Bill tried to explain. "I underzand, go help aree. I zill stay zere, make zure aree iz okay," Fleur said and Bill nodded placing a small kiss on her cheek before caressing her stomach lightly and walking over to Fred and Liam. 

"Sorry mate, but it's Harry," Bill said and Fred showed the same expression Bill had, "okay. Li, I need to go. Go find Dean, you were talking to Dean earlier, right? Go find him and stay with him until I come back. I shouldn't be long, hopefully," Fred said and Liam nodded. 

"Is there anything I can help with? Is Harry okay? I was talking to him earlier and he was hammered?" Liam said and Fred shook his head. "I'm sorry, for this you would really need-" 

"magic, it's okay. I get it. Go save the world superman," Liam said with a small kiss on Fred's lips before walking in the direction of Dean. Both Draco and Bill looked at a very flushed Fred, "not a word" Fred threatened before Bill put his hands up in defence.

All three walked away as Draco and Bill looked at each other and laughed. Fred nodded his head towards George and he automatically came over. "Harry?" he asked and the two brothers nodded. 

"How often does this happen?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Not that often, but too often," Bill answered before George and Fred started shouting to get everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone, the party is over. The birthday boy isn't feeling so well, so time to go home," Fred shouted and everyone groaned. 

"That's enough of that, come on of you go," George finished and everyone started breaking up. Fred, George, Bill and Draco walked over to Teddy and Scorpius. 

"Again?" Teddy asked and Bill nodded. "You need to get all the kids back to Remus', you, Scorpius, Lily and Jamie all head back to your Dad's house. Grab your Aunt Hermione and tell her she can go too, as well as Auntie Pansy. Also, tell Vic to help you, but take your Auntie Fleur, she's pregnant and I don't want her on her own okay?" Bill said and Teddy nodded in agreement. 

"What's the reason?" Teddy asked and Bill shrugged his shoulders. 

"Just a sleepover, say were all away to the pub or something? Make it up, I doubt you'll have any problem doing that," George said and Teddy nodded and he and Scorpius started rounding everyone up.

"He knows?" Draco asked and Bill nodded. "He overheard a conversation a little while ago, I think he was like 9" Bill answered and Draco nodded. 

"What now?" he asked. "Well, Fred and George will go to Remus and Sirius' and grab their overnight bags for emergencies, and me and you go to Harry's and pick up Charlie's things for him to go back home while Remus and Sirius move in part time while they help Harry get back on track" Bill said and Draco looked in awe, at all these people running around trying to help Harry, yet he feels like he is nothing. 

"Okay, let's go," Draco said as Bill grabbed him and they apparated away. 

***

Meanwhile, Sirius apparated straight to Harry's house. 

"Harry? Harry are you here?" He shouted until he found the raven haired boy sitting on the couch in the living room. "Oh thank god, I thought you had gone away to-" Sirius started before being interrupted. 

"To what Sirius? To get this?" Harry slurred holding a small bag containing a fine white powder between his thumb and index finger. 

"How did you get it so quick? Are you still in contact with him" Sirius spat, Harry knowing exactly who he was talking about. "No Sirius, Paul died 3 years ago. He died," Harry said and Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know that?" Sirius asked. 

"Because the police came banging on my door, to give me his remaining personal effects and identify his body. Since I was the closest thing to family he ever had!" Harry shouted at Sirius. 

"If he died, where did you get that?" Sirius asked, "it was in his flat, the one I had to empty," Harry said. 

"You've had it in the house for three years! The same house your kids stay in! The same house my kid stays in!" Sirius shouted furiously. "Yeah well, your kid is known for snooping isn't he!" Harry screamed back. 

"Harry, just give me the cocaine, and we can talk about this. We will talk about Paul, you don't need that shit!" Sirius said and Harry laughed. 

"Give you this? For what to flush it down the toilet and tell me 'everything is going to be okay. Paul was just a worthless junkie' yeah well I've got news for you, Sirius. So am I, I'm just a worthless junkie!" Harry screamed, still sitting on the couch. 

"That's not true Harry. You're not like him, you have the choice to get out off this. Now give me the drugs, you don't have to end up like him Harry," Sirius pleaded but made it made no difference to Harry, all he wanted to do is get high. Sirius reached out and grabbed the back from Harry's grasp. "Give me that back!" Harry screamed.

"For what Harry? A five-minute buzz before you pass out, then you what? Your body rejects the drugs and then you be sick. So you're lying in a pool of your own vomit, overdosing when your kids get home? And they what, need to phone an ambulance and explain how they have come home to find their Dad having a drug overdose? All because he's too fucking selfish to talk about his feelings rather than shoving them to the back of his mind and things drugs will make them go away!" Sirius screamed at Harry who just shook his head. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't know what it's like to have to be the fucking saviour all the time. I didn't ask to kill him, I didn't ask for him to kill my parents, I didn't ask for any of this, you just don't understand!" Harry screamed back. 

"You're right! I don't understand because you never fucking talk to me Harry! You were 17 years old and telling me about your sex life yet you couldn't bring yourself to tell me how your day was without just saying 'fine' and going home!" Sirius shouted and Harry kept shaking his head. 

"That's not fair! I had a hard childhood! I have trust issues!" Harry said back. 

"Don't we fucking all, you know what Harry-" Sirius started when he heard the apparition crack. 

"Have the fucking drugs! Here take them!" Sirius shouted throwing the bag at Harry's chest and it fell to the floor. "And see when your kids come crying to me because Mummy is in heaven and Daddy was too much off a scumbag to care. I'll tuck them back into bed and tell them the nightmare of finding you dead will go away eventually, eventually. I hope your parents are proud, they gave their lives so you could live yours yet all you're doing is throwing it down the drain. You have a family that would give up everything for you! That give up everything at the drop of a hat to come and help you when you feel like you're too weak to ignore the urges to be an arsehole!" Sirius screamed at a shocked Harry. 

"So guess what Harry, I'm done, go ahead, kill yourself. But I won't be the one putting you in the ground. I've had enough of losing people I love! Get a grip and help yourself. Because I'm sick of everyone doing it for you!" Sirius shouted before storming out the living room to find Bill, Draco and Remus standing. 

"He's all yours. I'm done" Sirius said shaking his head and apparating away without a second thought.


	22. Mess.

"What the hell just happened?" Remus asked Harry as he walked into the living room where Harry just shrugged his shoulder in reply and bounced down on the couch. Draco looked at him, and for the first time since that night in the hospital wing, when Harry had come back he looked empty. He looked like there was no one there, just a shell of an empty body. 

Remus quickly snapped Draco out of his thoughts by bending down and picking up a small see-through bag containing a fine white powder. 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Harry? You were going to take this?" Remus screamed at the pale boy. "Remus give him a break," Draco said, walking over and sitting down next to Harry. 

"No Draco, you don't know what it's been like for the last 10 years, tip-toeing around him, coming in to find the twins screaming in their room and him passed out on the couch from the drugs! Having to go to crack houses and drag him out unconscious, because he overdosed. Trying to find somewhere to take him so the press wouldn't find out, blackmailing and begging way too many people to not print the story 'Harry Potter drug addict'" Remus shouted at him and Draco gasped slightly, looking at Harry. 

"Where? Where did you get the drugs, Harry?" Bill asked taking the bag out off Remus' grasp. "My study where else?" Harry said rolling his eyes. Bill soon disappeared, but you heard his footsteps roaming around upstairs before he came back down and threw multiple little bags on the coffee table, some holding a fine white powder, some holding a green plant looking substance. Another with a few little pills in it, the pills varying in colour, some light blue and some baby pink with little smiley faces on one side off them. 

Draco's eyebrows furrowed before grabbing the one of the bags containing pills and inspecting them closely. "What are these?" Draco asked. 

"Oh, little innocent Draco doesn't even know ecstasy, when he sees it" Harry mocked grabbing the bag out his hand and quickly ripping it open and grabbing a little pill and placing it on his tongue.

Before he even had the chance to swallow it, Bill as on top of him, grabbing his jaw and dragging the little pink pill out his mouth. 

"Are you fucking crazy! These things kill you!" Remus said grabbing the bag out his hand, along with the others from the table. 

"They are called happy pills for a reason Rem, god chill out. Take a chill pill, I'll lend you one, seriously" Harry said a little spaced out. 

"You had these pills in your house while your kids were here? While my kid was here? Are you fucking kidding?!" Draco shouted at him. 

"God Draco, you're supposed to be on my side" Harry slurred as Remus shook his head. 

"I'm sure your parents will be real proud Harry. Well done kid. Are you okay with him? I'll get Severus around soon to take the first watch while I go try and calm his kids and my husband down" Remus said pointedly towards Harry. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You staying Draco?" Bill asked and Draco nodded. "Can you tell Scorpius-" Draco started but had no words. 

"Don't worry, I've been doing this for years. I know what to say" Remus said, placing a protective hand on Draco's shoulder before leaving and taking the drugs ith him. 

"What are we going to do with you?" Bill said shaking his head at Harry who had passed out on the couch. 

***

"What mess have you got yourself into this time kid?" A voice broke Draco from his thought and he looked up to see Severus standing there. Draco was sitting on the couch while Harry's head in his lap, carefully caressing his hair. 

"Ecstacy, heroin, cocaine and cannabis" Bill answered from the seat across from the couch Harry as laying in. 

"Well, that's what I've found so far. I'm not sure if he's been taking any off it. There were no track marks which is always a good sign" Bill said and Severus sighed. 

"Just because he isn't injecting, doesn't mean he isn't taking it. He could have gone back to snorting it, or even worse. Smoking it" Severus said and Bill nodded. 

"Well, I've turned this place upside down and that's all I could find. I think that's it. But I can't be certain, I'll get Charlie to have another look later he knows the place better than I do" Bill said and Severus nodded. 

"Okay, you get back to Fleur, she's at Remus'. Take that shit with you. I think the twins are coming up in about half an hour to help, you can go as well Draco. I'll be fine by myself for a little bit" Severus said and Bill nodded but before he could reply Draco had jumped in. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I need to be here for him," Draco said shaking his head. 

"Yeah, maybe but we've done this too many times. We know what he needs. Right now, he needs to be lectured by me then put through a detox programme, and you need to go to Remus and Sirius' and talk to them and explain it to your son," Severus said and Draco soon realised that Severus knew what he was talking about. 

"You go, and see Scorp. Tell him what's going on then go and see Sirius, as far as I've heard he exploded. He doesn't usually so you need to talk to him and persuade him to come back. Okay?" Severus said and Draco nodded. 

He carefully moved, trying not to wake Harry at the same time, yet he was unsuccessful. 

"Draco? Where are you going?" Harry asked sleepily. 

"I need to go check on Scorpius, I'll grab a spare bag off clothes and come back as soon as possible okay? Go back to sleep" Draco said, bending down in front of the couch, to be level with Harry. 

"Promise?" Harry asked and Draco's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Promise what?" Draco asked. 

"Promise you'll come back. You never came back last time" Harry mumbled and Draco's heart melted. 

"You didn't want me to come back last time Harry, but now isn't the time for that. Sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up okay? I promise" Draco said caressing Harry's face slightly as he pressed a kiss on his head before turning around to face Severus' disapproving glare. 

"Don't start. I'll be back soon"Draco said grabbing the bag with the drugs in it and apparating away with Bill not far behind him. 

***

"Dad?" Draco heard Scorpius say before running towards him and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Are you okay? What happened, no one will tell us anything!" Scorpius said quickly and Harry looked around the room to see it filled with kids. 

"Come on, let's go somewhere else to talk. You to Teddy" Draco said walking out of one of the bedrooms and Teddy led them to an empty bedroom. 

"Okay, what do you know?" Draco asked and Teddy huffed. 

"That Harry is an ex-drug addict and he has relapsed again," Teddy said and Scorpius' mouth dropped open. 

"No, he hasn't relapsed again. Not for lack of trying, though" Draco said and Teddy nodded. "Okay, so is he okay?" Teddy asked. 

"Yeah, he's just going to have one fucker off a hangover. What have everyone else told the kids?" Draco asked and Teddy quickly answered. "Nothing really. Just that Harry had too much to drink so we're having a sleep over here" Teddy said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Okay, stick by that. It's your job to get everyone sleeping and soon. It's like 3am. Now I need to talk to your Dad's, where are they?" Draco asked and Teddy motioned out of the room. 

"Their arguing room. Well, technically it's the library but they only really use it hen they're arguing. Will Harry be okay?" Teddy asked and Draco nodded quickly. 

"Your godfather will be fine in no time. You'll see, in fact. I think I can maybe talk him into a holiday, all of us and the kids before the last week of summer. You can maybe even talk your Auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron, Auntie Pansy and Uncle Blaise into coming too. How does that sound?" Draco said and smiles soon became present on both their faces. 

"Really?" Scorpius asked and Draco nodded. "Sure, why don't you to get everyone to sleep, and both of you go to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow, how does that sound?" Draco said smiling at the two boys. 

"That sounds great Dad! I can't wait" Scorpius said and he and Teddy made their way back to the bedroom all the kids were in while Draco made his way to Sirius and Remus' 'arguing room'.


	23. Fault.

Draco lifted his left hand and knocked softly on the door of the room. 

"Come in" Remus shouted and Draco walked in to find Remus standing with his head in his hands and an angry looking Sirius sitting on a desk. "How is he?" Remus asked and Draco shrugged his shoulders. 

"Yeah, he's okay. He was sleeping when I left but Severus is with him right now. I think the twins are going down later. I'm just here to speak to Scorpius, and you to then grab some clothes and head back" Draco said wandering over and sitting in a seat in the middle off Remus and Sirius. 

"You don't have to go back you know. If I was you I would turn and run as far as I could and take my kid with me," Sirius said and Remus rolled his eyes. 

"I promised him I would go back. I owe him that at least," Draco said and Sirius laughed loudly. "You owe him nothing," Sirius said. 

"Look, Sirius is just angry at Harry. Sirius blames himself," Remus said. "I don't blame myself!" Sirius scoffed. 

"That's bullshit and you know it! You are Harry's sober partner and he is supposed to come to you and you feel guilty that he didn't!" Remus said to Sirius who just flipped him off. 

"It's none of your faults. It's his fault. He should have come to you and told you what was going on yeah but it's my fault as well. I mean, it can't just be a coincidence I come back into his life and he goes to relapse again," Draco said looking at the floor. 

He saw to feet walking towards him who he identified as Sirius. 

"Look at me," Sirius said but Draco's eyes stayed glued to the floor. 

"Look at me!" Sirius said again grabbing Draco's chin and pulling his gaze up to meet Sirius. 

"This is not your fault. Harry was relapsing again, and again, way before you came back into his life. You're right, it is his fault. He should have spoken to someone rather than just diving back into the drugs. 

"He is nothing but a selfish bastard who still believes he is 18 and has no cares in the world. He forgets he has to kids to look after. Okay, you're my little cousin Draco and I really need to start remembering that. I had no right picking Harry's side in your argument all those years ago, godson or not," Sirius said and bundled Draco into his arms. 

Draco felt tears starting to burn within his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Sirius, feeling like he never wanted to let go.

***

"How is he?" Draco asked as he and Remus walked into the living room and saw Harry still laying on the couch. "He hasn't moved since you left this morning," Severus said and Draco nodded. 

"Okay, it's now what?" Draco asked looking at Remus. "The back of 4" Remus answered him and Draco just nodded. 

"Sirius?" Severus asked and Remus just shook his head. 

"Still refusing to come back. He and Draco had a moment this morning, though," Remus smirked and Severus raised his eyebrows in question. "It was nothing. He as just reminding me that we were family," Draco shrugged him off. 

"Okay, the twins are upstairs sleeping. They were up most of the night with the kids then they had to come straight here so I let them go sleep. Charlie has been by and took his stuff and done a quick sweep but he never found anything else. Is it okay if I go?" Severus asked and Remus nodded. 

"Yeah you get yourself home to Narcissa," Remus said and Severus nodded. "Is she still at Grimmauld Place?" Severus asked and Remus shook his head. 

"No, Hermione took her home because she was tired. It's been a long 12 hours," Remus said and Severus nodded. "Okay, owl if you need anything," Severus said before apparating away.

The noise must have woke Harry as he started to wriggle around on the couch. Draco stepped towards him and bent down. 

"Hey sleepy," Draco said running his hands through Harry's messy hair. 

"You promised you would be here," Harry slurred in his morning voice that nearly killed Draco's heart. "And I am see, did you have a good sleep? You ready to go grab some food?" Draco asked and Harry groaned. 

"Do I need to?" He mumbled and Draco chuckled slightly. 

"Yes, come on idiot. Let's go. I'll make pasta," Draco said and Harry's eyes pinged open wide. "Are you trying to bribe me with pasta?" Harry asked, knowing that he used to be in love with Draco's pasta. 

"Yes," Draco shouted from the hall and Remus quickly turned around. "You lay back down and rest for a little while and I'll go give Draco a hand," Remus said before heading to the kitchen and shutting the door and throwing up a silencing spell. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked turning around to face Remus. "Nothing I just wanted a chat," Remus said leaning back against the bunker. 

"About what?" Draco asked continuing to get some food ready. "You know what about Draco," Remus said eyebrows raised. 

"No, I don't think I do," Draco said stopping placing is hands on his waist. 

"I appreciate what you are doing for him. We all do, really. But I have to ask you to step back a bit. Distance yourself from him a bit. He can't go back to relying on someone constantly, especially not you," Remus said and Draco's mouth dropped open at his statement. 

"And what exactly is that meant to mean?" Draco asked sassily. 

"I never meant it in a bad way Draco-" 

"did you not? It certainly didn't sound like it" Draco said. 

"Look, he is so damaged, I don't want him to be your play toy for the next few weeks, your charity case until you get bored and a new shiny toy comes along and you drop him. I can't see him be hurt by you again. You have no idea what it did to him last time," Remus said and Draco wasn't exactly sure how he should react. 

"Last time should never have happened if he had just sat down and heard me out," Draco said and Remus quickly jumped to Harry's defence. 

"Don't you dare blame Harry for that. It was your idiotic choices that out you both in that situation in the first place," Remus shouted at Draco. 

"I wasn't blaming him, all I said as there were better ways the situation could have been handled. Fair enough I should have told him and shouldn't have lied to him but I did and that's the end of the story. Now I'm not going to stay away from him, and I'm not going to drop him either. He means a lot to me. You might not see it but he does. More than you, or anyone else knows," Draco said going back to making dinner. 

Remus just nodded before taking down the silencing spell then heading back to the living room leaving Draco to do what he wanted to do. 

***

Remus, Draco, Harry, Fred and George were all sitting around the kitchen table having dinner. Everyone was sitting in silence before Harry said "I want to see Luca", at that, Remus' face dropped.


	24. Luca.

Remus, Draco, Harry, Fred and George were all sitting around the kitchen table having dinner. Everyone as sitting in silence before Harry said "I want to see Luca," at that, Remus' face dropped.

"No, no way. It's not happening," Remus said gathering the plates from the table and taking them over to the sink.

"Why not?" Harry asked standing up and following Remus over to the sink. "Because I said so and that's the end of this discussion. You're not seeing him," Remus said shaking his head.

"And who are you to decide that for me?" Harry asked and Remus scoffed. "I'm the closest thing you have ever had to a father. So I'm deciding that now I don't want to hear anything more about it," Remus said shaking his head and walking through to the living room with Harry following him and Draco closely behind him.

"You can't just make that decision for me. It's my life and I can do what I like with it," Harry said and Remus chuckled before turning around and looking at Harry.

"What like being a recovering drug addict and borderline alcoholic?" Remus said nonchalantly. "That's not fair," Harry said and Remus scoffed out a laugh.

"What have I told you time and time again? Life isn't fair?" Remus said as Harry turned his back and went up the stairs not turning around to answer him. "Can you please explain to me who Luca is?" Draco asked and Remus' eyes flickered to him before sitting down on the armchair in the living room.

"Luca is a 900 or so year old vampire who Harry met while high and automatically befriended him. Me and Sirius, when we finally got Harry back and started getting him dry, convinced Luca to stay away from Harry. As he was nothing but a bad influence on him. Him and that boyfriend of his," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Boyfriend?" Draco asked. "Luca's boyfriend. Probably the only upside to the stiff as Siri calls him. He kinda makes him bearable," Remus said laughing slightly. "I better go up and check on him," Remus said and Draco nodded slightly before putting his head in his hands and wondering what he was going to do with the boy that wasn't his.

***

Around 5 minutes later Remus came running back down the stairs.

"The cunt has apparated right through my wards," Remus said frantically to Draco who looked confused.

"What?" Draco asked standing up. "He has apparated out. I've checked everywhere he isn't here," Remus said.

"Who?" Draco asked dumbly following Remus to the kitchen. "Harry, who else? Harry's apparated out. I need to go get Sirius then go to Luca's. I'm sure that's where he's gone," Remus said and Fred answered "Okay, we will stay here in case he comes back," and George nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I hopefully won't be long," Remus said and the twins nodded.

"I'm coming with you," Draco said and Remus nodded his head having no time to argue. "Okay, let's go," Remus said before grabbing Draco's arm and apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

"Rem?" Sirius said as they landed in the living room. "Harry's went to Luca's," Remus said and Sirius' eyes went wide.

"What the fuck? Why? When? How?" Sirius said standing up. "He asked to see him earlier. I told him, no, and he went up the stairs, I expected him to just go upstairs, have a tantrum then get over it. I went up to check on him a few minutes later and he was gone," Remus said and Sirius answered, "are you sure he went to the stiffs?" Sirius asked and Remus looked at Sirius with an 'are you serious' look on his face and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, let's go then," Sirius said grabbing Remus' other arm and with that the three off them apparated away yet again.

***

What felt like a few hours, although only been mere seconds the three landed outside a large house, it was that big Draco would have put money on it being bigger than what the manor used to be before it as burnt down which was very hard considering the manor was one of the largest homes in Britain.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as they walked up the drive on the mansion.

"Nicolau Manor," Sirius said as the approached the door and Remus knocked loudly. No more than 3 seconds later the door opened to reveal a blonde man who looked around 25 with a pair of, glasses on who was very familiar to Draco.

"Is he here?" Sirius asked and the man nodded before started to walk away leaving the door open.

"Where is he?" Remus asked and the man finally spoke with a very posh English accent. "He's in his room with Luca. He only arrived around 5 minutes ago," the man said starting to climb up the extravagant staircase.

"Wait, his room? You still have his room from like 5 years ago?" Sirius asked and the man stopped where he was walking eyebrows furrowed. "5 years? No, Harry was here 3 months ago? He said you were watching the twins? Luca was pissed off that he never got a chance to see them?" the blonde male said.

"News to us?" Sirius said and the blonde shook his head.

"Don't tell him, he will go crazy if he knows Harry's been lying again," the guy said as the approached a room.

"Who was it Ryan?" an equally English accent shouted from inside the door. "Don't be a dick you already knew who it was" 'Ryan' said as he opened the door.

"Surprise," Sirius said as Harry looked up from the bed him and 'Luca' were lying on the see his 2 parental figures and Draco standing at the door.

"Draco, what a surprise. I would say it as nice to meet you but it really isn't. You have no idea how much willpower it is taking right now not to jump up and rip your throat out," the brown haired man who as laying on the bed said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Draco.

"Coming to get you, you absolute arse" Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Why are you here Harry? Why did you lie to us and tell us you haven't seen these pair off stiffs in 5 years?" Sirius asked.

"Nice to see you too dog boy, wolfie," Luca said nodding his head.

"Luca," Ryan said in a warning told and he held his hands up in defence.

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you the truth," Harry said and Luca chuckled a little. Then it clicked where Draco knew Ryan from.

"I know you," Draco said pointing at Ryan who quickly shook his head, "I don't think so," Ryan said shaking his head while sitting down on the seat in the room.

"Yeah I do. You were there! You're him!" Draco said it all making sense now.

"Ryan? What is he talking about?" Luca asked and Harry looked equally intrigued. "That's what I would like to know," Harry said.

"I have no idea. I've never seen him in my life," Ryan denied. "Don't lie Ry, you're shit at it," Luca said.

"You were at the manor. You helped me," Draco said and Harry's eyes became wide. "Fine, yeah. I was at the manor. So fucking what, that was like nearly 15 years ago. Just drop it" he said rolling his eyes. "No way, I want to hear this," Luca said sitting up and Harry doing the same.

"Okay, fine. When he took me, to try to get to you. Remember? From January to March of 1998?" Ryan said and Luca nodded.

"Yeah? And?" he said. "I'm getting there you impatient bugger," Ryan said and Luca rolled his eyes.

"I was held in a separate dungeon, so I couldn't escape. Draco was the one ith the task off feeding me, making sure that I didn't die. We got close didn't we Dray?" Ryan smirked and Draco shook his head.

"Shut up you. Finish the goddamned story. Arsehole" Draco laughed. "Well even though he was only meant to bring me very little animal blood, he sometimes brought me some human blood that he had been told to clean up after one off his little screaming matches we will say. We spent a lot of time together didn't we Dray?" Ryan smirked.

"What have I told you about calling me that? By the way, it's good to see you as you. Not as Holy watered Ryan" Draco said and Ryan laughed.

"Yeah well, I as kinda banking on you wouldn't recognise me," Ryan said shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't get rid of me that easily," Draco said smirking. "Why did you never tell me that?" Harry asked looking at Draco.

"You never asked. Plus I'm not exactly proud of that part off my life" Draco said looking at the ground.

"And so you shouldn't. You are dirty death eater scum! You did nothing but hurt Harry, but not only Harry, Ryan as well? Oh you've got it coming to you blondie," Luca shouted at Draco while standing up but before he could he could get anywhere near Draco, Ryan was holding him back.

"Oi, I wasn't finished. Draco finally got a key for my holding area and let me go. That was the day you came and got me. He let me escape and in return I got him his and. Then I left, we left. That as the day Harry got brought in but we were already away by then. He saved my life, Luca. Show a little fucking respect," Ryan shouted at him and Draco was pretty surprised at ho he had handled the vampire.

"That doesn't excuse what he did to Harry!" Luca said and Ryan shook his head, "no it doesn't. But that's nothing to do with us. That is between Harry and Draco. So stay the fuck out of it," Ryan said.

At that Sirius huffed. "This is why I didn't want kids," Sirius moaned before looking at the two boys he classes as sons. What as he going to do with his boys.


	25. Appointment.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Harry asked Sirius and Remus who just sighed. "We came to get you, and he wanted to come with. Why did you come here in the first place?" Sirius asked and Harry shrugged. 

"I told Remus I had to see Luca and he told me no. You know me, never one for rules," Harry said and Luca shook his head. 

"You are always welcome here Harry you know that, but if wolfie told you no. There must be a pretty good reason for it," Luca said and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"He nearly relapsed last night did he tell you that?" Sirius said and Luca and Ryan's mouths dropped open. "Harry you fucking idiot! Why?" Luca said punching Harry arm. 

"Ow, you cunt!" Harry said grabbing his arm and rubbing it a little. "Why?" Luca demanded. 

"Him," Harry complained pointing towards Draco whose mouth dropped open. "Me?" Draco said at the same time Ryan started ranting. 

"Oh no, you don't you little cunt. Do not blame him. Who made the decision to take the drugs?" Ryan asked and Harry just rolled his eyes. 

"Who?" Ryan asked more sternly. "Me," Harry huffed. 

"There you go, therefore, it's your fault. What was it this time? Cocaine, crystal?" Ryan asked. 

"Oi, I I have never taken crystal meth you know that that shit is horrible," Harry said and Ryan chuckled. "No, you just snort a line of cocaine every time you miss a certain blonde. Suck it up buttercup. Do I need to go on?" Ryan asked angrily. 

"He's quite scary when he's angry," Remus said to Sirius who just laughed a little. 

"Okay, Harry time to go home to start your relapse programme yet again. I'm sure the kids will be desperate to see you," Sirius said and Harry looked pleased. "I get to see them already? I don't usually get to see them for a few days, a week at the most?" Harry asked confused. 

"Yeah, but you didn't actually take anything this time. We stopped you before you could. So Lily and Jamie get to see you tonight before going back to Sev's," Remus said and Harry looked confused. 

"Why are they there?" Harry asked. "They were meant to be at Hermione and Ron's but Jamie wanted to stay with Teddy and off course he wanted to stay with Scorp so Lily went with them. It was easier that way," Sirius said and Harry nodded. 

"Who the fuck is Scorp?" Luca asked and Draco smirked, "my son," he said and understanding came across his face. 

"So why is Teddy with him then?" Luca asked confused. 

"Because Teddy is shagging Scorpius," Harry said smirking and quickly all 3 men started protesting. "No, they aren't. They are just best friends," Draco protested. 

"Yeah, best friends who are basically attached at the hip, sleep in the same bed. Scorpius kisses Teddy's cheek every day when tying his tie, the are constantly flirting, need I continue?" Harry asked and Ryan smirked. 

"They are totally shagging," he said and Draco just shook his head scowling.

"No thy are not. Now can we please change the subject?" Draco complained and Remus quickly nodded his head. 

"Right, are you going to come or what. If you want to see the kids it has to be now before they get settled," Remus said and Harry nodded. "Okay, let's go then," Harry said quickly jumping up from the bed. 

"Hey, is there any chance we can tag along or come visit in the next few days. We haven't seen Jamie or Lily in ages. We could maybe take them out for the day tomorrow or in a few days. Let you all get some proper rest without having to worry about the kids?" Ryan asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, it sounds good but you're going to have a problem," Harry said chuckling. "What?" Luca asked confused. 

"If you want to take Jamie and Lily, Teddy is going to want to come along with-" Harry started before getting cut off. "That's not a problem, I mean he's wolfie's kid how bad can he be?" Luca asked and Harry laughed loudly. 

"If you want Teddy, Scorp is going to insist on dragging along with him," Harry said smirking. "And having Teddy and Scorpius is bad enough, let alone Teddy, Scorpius and Jamie then throw Lily into the mix. Good luck mates," Harry said and Sirius laughed out loud. 

"You're going to need it," he said cockily. "Fine with us, I'm sure we can handle it," Ryan said and Luca nodded in agreement. 

"You know, usually I wouldn't let you 100 feet within my kid but you know I'm going to just so I can watch you fail miserably," Sirius said and Luca rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just call us so we can set it up yeah?" he said and Harry nodded before giving them both huge hugs that Draco couldn't help but feel jealous that he wasn't on the receiving end of. 

"Right, we better head off," Remus said before grabbing a hold off Draco and Sirius who both grabbed Harry and he quickly apparated away before Harry could change his mind.

***

"DAD!" Lily shouted jumping into her father's arms as he broke away from Sirius and Draco as the apparated straight into Severus and Narcissa's living room here Lily, Jamie, Teddy and Scorpius were all sitting. 

"Hey kiddo," Harry said wrapping his arms around the brown haired girl. "Where have you been Dad? I missed you," Lily said refusing to let go of her father. 

"I had some business to deal with but I'm back now. You'll need to stay with Sev and Cissa for a little bit longer if that's okay with them, though," Harry said looking between Severus and Narcissa for confirmation. 

"Off course, you are always welcome here," Narcissa said from her armchair here she was sitting with her hand on her growing belly. 

"Why?" Jamie asked from the floor here he was sitting. Harry walking over and kneeled down next to him. "Why what mate?" Harry asked. "Why do we need to stay here? Why can't we just go home?" Jamie asked and Harry sighed loudly. 

"Because I need to sort some things out, you know how I'm going to be working at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked and Jamie and Lily both nodded. "Well, I need to go up and sort some things out," Harry lied. He hated lying to his own kids but he had to, he couldn't face telling them the truth, not yet. Maybe when they were old enough to really understand what it meant. 

"But, I do have a surprise for you, and you both Teddy and Scorpius," Harry said and the twins looked confused, identical looks on Teddy and Scorpius faces as well. 

"Well, do you both remember Luca and Ryan?" Harry asked and Jamie's face lit up. "The vampires?" Jamie asked. 

"Yeah," Harry said nodding his head. "Yeah, Uncle Luca is amazing! And Uncle Ryan is well funny," Jamie said smiling widely. 

"Well, they both want to take you out tomorrow, you know before you go away to Hogwarts. It's been a while since you last seen them, but they finally got the witch they know to renew the charm for the daylight so you can now go out with them properly. Scorpius and Teddy are invited as well," Harry said smiling and Jamie and Lily looked so excited. 

"Well that helps, Harry if you have a moment me and Severus would like to have a word," Narcissa said and Harry nodded. 

"Sure, why don't you lot go up the stairs and decide what you want to do tomorrow so I can call Luca and tell him?" Harry said and all the kids nodded and wandered up the stairs. 

"I have an appointment at Saint Mungo's tomorrow and me and Severus were wondering if you could come along so you could come along and translate all that fancy doctors talk into understandable talk for us. Severus is worried that they won't tell us if something is wrong," Narcissa said looking at Severus who scowled not very successfully at her. 

"Yeah, sure. Why not just ask Draco? He is the healer?" Harry asked. "I'm babysitting for Pansy and Blaise tomorrow while Lucy has her 3-month check-up," Draco answered and Harry nodded in understanding. 

"Okay, what time if you're appointment? I'll just meet you then at the maternity wing?" Harry asked. "10:30 honey, thank you it means a lot," Narcissa said and Harry nodded. "No problem, I'll meet you there," Harry said before going to start heading home with his bodyguards by his side. 

***

Harry stuck by his word was standing in the waiting room off the maternity ward of Saint Mungo's at 10:15 the next again morning. 

"Oh Harry dear, you're already here," Narcissa said greeting Harry as she and Severus walked gracefully into the waiting room. Harry stood up and greeted Narcissa with a warm hug and shook Severus' hand. 

They sat down and chatted for a few minutes before their conversation was interrupted. 

"Narcissa Black?" a female voice said and they all turned to see a healer standing with a file in her hand. "Yeah, that's me," Narcissa said standing with the aid of Severus. 

"In you come then sweetheart," the elderly healer said and they all walked towards her. "Ah, Auror Potter. What are you doing here?" the healer asked who Harry greeted warmly. 

"Healer Wilson! It's been a while. I'm just accompanying Severus and Narcissa here. Severus is a first-time father you understand," Harry said and it made sense to the healer straight away. 

"Ah, okay. No problems, in you come then," the Healer said bundling them all into a square room that had a bed in the middle of the room and some muggle equipment laying around. 

"Okay Ms Black, if you could just lay back on the bed for me please while I ask you some questions and take some standard observation spells," Healer Wilson said while smiling brightly. 

"Spells? Are they safe? Will they hurt the baby or Narcissa?" Severus asked nervously and Harry chuckled slightly. 

"No, she will be perfectly fine. They are standard spells that are cast on every person who is brought into this hospital," Harry explained while the healer just got to work. 

"Okay Narcissa, I am going to do the wizards equivalent to what the muggles call an 'ultrasound'. This will let us be able to see the baby and see how it is getting on, to make sure the baby is healthy is that okay?" Healer Wilson asked and Narcissa nodded while grabbing a hold of Severus' hand. 

"Okay, you will feel a cooling sensation of your stomach now but it won't hurt," Healer Wilson explained and Narcissa nodded as she started doing some intricate wand waving while muttering the words "monocotyledones," at that a sketchy picture off Narcissa's womb came up floating in the air and there was a loud gasp heard from the healer along with Severus'. 

"Harry can you see what I see?" the healer said and Harry nodded, never taking his eyes off the picture. 

"What is it, Harry?" Narcissa asked but Harry never replied. "Harry, will you be the confirming healer? Otherwise, I'll have to go get another Healer to confirm but if you're here you can do it?" Healer Wilson asked and Harry nodded. 

"Harry, what is going on? What's wrong?" Severus asked and Harry looked at the pair. 

"Nothing's wrong. Congratulations, you're having twins."


	26. Twins.

"Nothing's wrong. Congratulations you're having twins." 

"What?" Severus said, his face looking visibly paler that it was a few seconds previous. "Maybe you should sit down Severus," Harry said chuckling a little before conjuring a seat. He quickly sat back and brought his hand to his face. 

"Twins, as in two children?" Severus asked and Harry nodded, "yeah, pretty sure that's the only type of twins you can get Sev," Narcissa answered and he scowled. 

"How is this possible? How was it never picked up before?" He asked and Harry shrugged. "Its pretty common that most people don't find out they are having twins until about 4 months into their pregnancy," Harry explained and the healer looked at the scan again. 

"You are roughly around 6 months along, is that correct?" the healer said and Narcissa looked at her confused. "No, I'm only about 4 months?" Narcissa said and the healer shook her head, "no you're six months. You should be due on the October, 14th," the healer said looking at her file. 

"No, we were told of our healer that I was due on December 14th?" Narcissa said confused. 

"Well you're healer's mistaken," Healer Wilson said and Harry nodded walking closer to the scan. "No, Healer Wilson is right, you look like you're due to go into the last trimester of your pregnancy. Wait, Healer Wilson come look at this," Harry said pointing at the image then whispering to each other. 

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked before Harry shook his head. "Do you want to know the sexes?" Healer Wilson asked and Narcissa and Severus looked at each other. "It's completely okay if you don't. Some people prefer it to be a surprise," Harry said. 

"No, I think we should know. So we can get the nursery and things sorted out," Narcissa said and Severus nodded in agreement. "Well, it looks like you're having a little girl, and a little boy," Healer Wilson said and Harry laughed loudly and the healer looked at him strangely. 

"Oh, sorry. It's just I have twins. A boy and a girl," Harry said and Healer Wilson nodded. "Well, there is something. You see this?" The healer asked pointing to one of the children's heads. 

"Yeah?" Narcissa said. "Well, it looks like your little girl has a nuchal cord," the healer said and Narcissa looked in confusion at Harry. 

"What does that mean?" Severus asked. 

"It means that her umbilical cord, you know the cord that gives her food, oxygen and all that?" Harry asked and they both nodded. "Well, instead of it being loose, it appears to have wound up and wrapped around her neck," Harry explained.

"What does that mean? What's going to happen to her? Will she be okay, though? What can we do?" Severus asked quickly. "Be quiet and let him explain," Narcissa said shaking her head. 

"It doesn't mean anything, this is very common, more common than a lot of people realise. This happens in like a third of children born. Most cases, it sorts itself out way before the child is born. But in some cases, the child can be born like that, with the umbilical cord around their necks. But the midwife will be able to sort it as soon as she's born. You can't do anything-" Harry said but was cut off by Healer Wilson. 

"Except rest, and a lot of it. Bed rest in particular. I would also like to see you every two weeks until your due date," Healer Wilson said and Narcissa looked at her funnily. 

"I can't be on bed rest, I'm getting married next week?" Narcissa said and Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" he asked and she huffed. 

"We were going to tell you, the invitations went out this morning," she said. "You'll need to postpone it until after you've had the children. No unnecessary stress," the Healer said but Narcissa just shook her head. 

"No, no way. I've waited 40 years for this. I'm not waiting any longer. I'm getting married this weekend and that's the end of it," she said shaking her head. 

"We will discuss it later okay?" Severus said and Harry and Narcissa nodded their head while starting to discuss her pregnancy more. 

***

"Thanks, for being here with me when I tell him," Narcissa said as the sat in the living room of Snape Manor waiting on Draco arriving with Scorpius a few hours after Narcissa's appointment. 

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else," Harry said smiling placing his hand over hers. 

"Mother, what is so urgent- Harry?" Draco asked as he stepped into the living room. 

"Hello dear," Narcissa said as she hugged her son. "Hello mother, you look beautiful as ever," he said pulling away and giving Harry a quick hug before sitting down. 

"Where is Scorpius?" Narcissa asked. "He went to find Sev in his lab," he said rolling his eyes. 

"That boy and explosives," Narcissa said chuckling slightly. "So, what was so urgent?" Draco asked. 

"I have quite a lot of news. First, this," Narcissa said handing him a plain white envelope. "What's this?" Draco asked. "Open it and you'll find out," Narcissa said rolling her eyes. He carefully opened the envelope. 

"You are finally getting married, THIS WEEKEND?!" Draco screeched. 

"Stop screeching honey, it's unbecoming," Narcissa said. "You are getting married, next weekend? And you never bothered to mention it to me before now? And you gave me a plus one? Why?" Draco asked. 

"Because I expect you to have a date," Narcissa said and Draco huffed. "But why? And why did you only give me like 5 days to get one?" Draco said sulking. 

"Just, do it please," Narcissa said. 

"Fine, Harry will you come to my mother's wedding with me please?" Draco asked. "What?" Narcissa and Harry said in sync. "The point of you having a plus one was so you could get over Harry?" Narcissa said and Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Yes or no? Will you be my date?" Draco asked making eye contact with Harry, for what felt like the first time in forever. 

"Yes," Harry whispered and Draco's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" Draco said, knowing it as impossible for him to have heard him right. 

"Yes, I will. Now just listen to your Mother she's got things to tell you," Harry said, attempting to hide his red cheeks. "There's a few other things, about the baby. We found out today," Narcissa said and Draco nodded his head. 

"Well, apparently I'm due on October 14th, rather than December 14th. Someone messed up," Narcissa said and Draco looked surprised. 

"How the hell did someone mess up so badly?" Draco asked and Narcissa shook her head. "No one's really sure. But, we found out the sex," Narcissa said and Harry and Draco grinned widely. 

"And?" Draco asked.

"You're going to have, a little brother-" Narcissa said but was cut off. "Yes, I can teach him quidditch, and take him to quidditch matches-" 

"and a little sister," Narcissa cut him off. "What?" He asked. 

"I'm having twins. A little brother and a little sister," Narcissa said smiling widely. 

"That's- that's brilliant Mum, I'm so happy for you!" Draco said standing up and giving his Mum a hug. "There is a problem, though, your little sister has a, what did you call it?" Narcissa asked Harry. 

"She has a nuchal cord," Harry said and Narcissa nodded. 

"Type A or Type B?" Draco asked Harry. "Type A, she should be fine by the time October comes," Harry said smiling at the two. Draco put one hand on his Mum's cheek and one on her belly. 

"If she's anything like you, she'll be perfectly fine," Draco reassured before pulling his Mother into a hug. 

"So, Auntie or Uncle?" a voice from the door said, they all turned around to see Scorpius and Teddy standing there and Remus, Sirius and Severus walking in after them. 

"We have a bet, Teddy thinks it's a little girl, where I think it's a boy," Scorpius said. "Who wins what? I remember your godfather and father had a bet at the end of their school year," Sirius said smirking. "Fuck off Sirius," Harry huffed. 

"Sorry touchy," Sirius laughed. 

"I never did find out why you cheated and let him win," Severus said. "Kids in the room," Harry cut Sirius off before he could say anything and Remus laughed. 

"Right back to our conversation. I want to know if I've won. Girl or boy?" Teddy asked. "Both," Narcissa said smiling. 

"Twins. We're having twins. A little girl and a little boy" Narcissa said with a huge smile on her face.


	27. Holiday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter you have all been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently I've had so much going on I couldn't bring myself to write and when I could I just couldn't find the time. Thanks for your patience but I'm going to try and get back on top of writing.

A week passes before Severus, Sirius and Remus agree to allow to let Harry and Draco take the kids away on holiday. They were going camping for two weeks in America in a spot that Harry knows.

They will be away for two weeks although not everyone is going for the full two weeks. For the first week Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Luca, Ryan, Teddy, Scorpius, Jamie and Lily. The second week Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise will join with the kids and Remus and Sirius will go home to babysit Lucy. 

"Are you all ready?" Remus asked everyone who had gathered in Harry's living room to take the portkey. The only people who were absent were Luca and Ryan who were making their own way there and Scorpius and Draco who were yet to arrive. 

"When is Scorp getting here?" Teddy complained sitting on the couch with a down look on his face. "He will be here soon just have some patience," Remus said and Teddy sat back scowling. 

"He was meant to be here 10 minutes ago where the fuck is he?" Sirius cursed and Harry rolled his eyes. "They are Malfoys, just give it a chance. He has to be 'fashionably late' remember," Harry said and Sirius rolled his eyes. A few seconds later there was a loud pop, "sorry we're late. It's my fault I couldn't find my inhaler," Scorpius said walking into the living room with his Dad following him. 

"That's alright. I didn't know you had asthma?" Harry asked. "Yeah, but I mainly have it under control. But Dad wouldn't let me leave the house without my inhaler. Just in case even though I'll probably not need it," Scorpius said sitting down on the couch falling into Teddy's arms.

"Better safe than sorry," Harry said and Scorpius laughed a little. "That's what Dad said," he said and Harry looked at Draco who had a slight blush on his face. 

"Okay, are we finally ready to go?" Remus asked and everyone said yes, standing up and grabbing their bags while circling around the bag Harry had chosen to become the portkey everyone reached out and grabbed a part of the bag. 

"Okay, last chance has everyone got everything? No one forgetting anything because this is the last chance," Remus said but no one spoke up so he sent a confirming nod towards Harry who activated the portkey and with that they felt a tight pull at their belly buttons and span away without another look. 

They landed in the middle in a cleared piece of land that was surrounded by trees except a small edge that was cleared and led onto a beach. At the back of the clearing away from the beach, there was a small river leading into a small plunge pool that was located at the bottom of a medium-sized waterfall. 

"Fucking hell Harry this is stunning how did you find this?" Sirius asked throwing his bags down and looking around. "When I disappeared for a while I trecked around America with some guys I knew at the time. We stumbled across this spot while looking for the beach so we could go surfing," Harry said shrugging while placing his bags down looking around smiling while remembering the memories he made here. 

"You know how to surf?" Teddy asked and Harry smiled. "Sure do," he answered. 

"Can you teach me?" Teddy asked and Hary threw his arm around the young boy's shoulder. "Of course, we can go into town and get some surfboards tomorrow or the next day. We will just apparate to the outskirts of the town near here," Harry said and Teddy nodded while walking over to Scorpius and chatting about something stupid.

"Okay, we better start getting the tents sorted," Remus said and everyone nodded. Harry and Draco had their own tents, Sirius and Remus were sharing and all the kids were sharing one big wizard's tent. 

"When do the stiffs get here?" Sirius said letting Remus get out the tent while sitting down and watching him. "Soon, probably. And I really wish you wouldn't call them that. Can you at least promise you'll try and get to know them? I swear if you at least tried you would get on so well," Harry huffed. "Me and the dog boy get on. Never," Luca said wandering into the clearing. 

"You're here!" Harry said rushing over to jump into Luca's arms. Draco watched jealously, "you know you're not exactly subtle," a voice said in Draco's ear causing him to him and turn around coming face to face with Remus. 

"Shut up," Draco huffed turning away and pulling his tent out automatically popping up. God I love magic, Draco thought. "Can you four please try and get on?" Harry asked and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not promising anything," Sirius said and Harry smiled widely, the smile that made Draco's heart melt. 

Draco and Ryan soon made eye contact and Ryan rushed over to him wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. Draco wrapped his arms around Ryans' waist and smiled widely. "Hello to you too," Draco whispered in his ear and buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

"Oi, hands off Malfoy," Luca said and Ryan pulled back rolling his eyes. "Shut up you, just ignore him, how are you?" Ryan asked. "I'm okay. How are you?" Draco asked while his eyes unconsciously flickered to Harry to see what he was doing. 

"Fuck it's worse than I thought," Ryan said and Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "You've fallen back in love with him, haven't you?" Ryan said and Draco sighed loudly. 

"I was never not in love with him," Draco said quietly. "Fucking hell Draco," Ryan said shaking his head while wrapping Draco back in a tight cuddle. "What am I going to do Ryan," Draco mumbled into his ear. "I don't know pal, I really don't know," Ryan said turning around to see Harry laughing and giggling with Luca, Sirius and Remus. 

***

"Fucking hell Harry, there's no signal!" Teddy complained and his parents looked at each other with weird looks on their faces. 

"Signal?" Sirius asked. "Phone signal?" Teddy said holding a flat object in his hand while wandering around with it held up. "Yeah I agree I'm getting nothing," Scorpius shouted from the other side of the campsite. 

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his wand out. "Sinal maximo," Harry said and the both boys gasped. "Full bars?" Scorpius said and Teddy laughed. "Same, thanks, Harry," Teddy said walking back over to Scorpius who was standing next to the waterfall. 

"If you are going to be so close to that thing put a waterproof charm on them. If you drop them in there they won't work anymore," Harry said sitting a few meters away net to a lit fire. Both boys walked over and handed their phones to Harry. "Sen auga," Harry mutter twice before handing them back. 

"Where the hell did you get that Teddy?" Remus asked. "I gave them, them, belated birthday presents as such. I got them that day we went shopping," Harry said. "Why the hell did you not tell us?" Sirius said. "What's the big deal? Look they could have much worse than phones. Phones that only work at home may I add. They don't work at Hogwarts so they'll be fine. Stop fretting," Harry said rolling his eyes. 

"Oh while I'm at it. Teddy, Scorp here," Harry said handing them their wands. Both accepted looking confused. "I've put up wards so you can use your wands here, at the waterfall and on the beach but that's it. Understand? Only simple spells and at that don't use your wand unless needed okay?" Harry said and both boys nodded. 

"Thanks, Harry," both boys said before walking away. "I swear he's like the cool uncle we don't have," Teddy said to Scorpius making him chuckle slightly before walking towards Jamie and Lily who were sitting on a piece of grass. Jamie had his top off sunbathing where Lily lay next to him making a daisy chain using the flowers from the grass she was laying on. 

"Hey guys," Harry said leaning up against a tree. "Hey Dad," both said in unison, something the twins often did. "Are you having fun?" he asked and Lily smiled. "I love it here. It's beautiful," Lily gushed. "Would you guys be okay here with everyone if I took Draco away for a few hours. Just to talk through some things?" he asked them and Lily nodded while Jamie just lay still. 

"Jamie? Is that fine with you?" Harry asked and Jamie huffed. "It wouldn't matter if I said it's not, you would go anyway," Jamie snapped. "What's wrong?" Harry asked and Jamie rolled his eyes before shutting them again. 

"Nothing Dad, just go already," Jamie huffed and Harry stood up. "I shouldn't be long okay?" Harry asked but got no reply for Jamie and a simple nod from Lily. Harry walked down to the piece of land where the grass met the sand where Draco was sitting watching the sea. 

"Hey, wanna go a walk? I feel like I need to talk to you about a few things?" Harry said and Draco smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll just go tell everyone where we're going then we can head off," Draco said and Harry smiled widely and nodded. 

***

Harry and Draco walked for about 20 minuted before settling down on the beach further down from the campsite. "So what did you need to talk about?" Draco asked leaning back on his hands while burying his bare feet in the sand. "Nothing, everything. I'm not really sure. I just knew we never really talked about everything properly in depth by ourselves and I feel like we should," Harry said and Draco nodded. 

"Sure, where should we start?" Draco asked looking at Harry who was watching out to the sea. "How about the very start? How did you feel when you first saw me that day in Madam Malkins?" Harry asked and Draco laughed. 

"Fuck Harry, straight into the deep shit. Well, I'm not going to lie I had no idea who you were. It had been a long day and some little boy felt like annoying me-" Draco said and Harry nudged him. 

"I never annoyed you!" Harry said and Draco laughed. "True, but I was in a bad mood and in the mood to insult. So I did," Draco said smiling. "Do you know, except Hagrid you were the very first wizard I had ever met?" Harry asked and Draco looked at him shocked. 

"Really?" he asked and Harry nodded. "Shit, sorry. I had no idea." Draco said and Harry laughed. "Don't apologise. It doesn't suit you." Harry said and Draco smiled. They further went through and talked about all their Hogwarts years until it came to the final war. "I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you sooner, you know to join your side of the war and help you win," Draco said and Harry shook his head. 

"Don't be you done all you did your bit even if you don't realise it. You did more than what was expected" Harry said smiling looking at Draco who looked back. 

"I did love you, you know. I really did. Still do, probably," Draco said realising how close his and Harry's faces really were. "Probably still do, or still, do?" Harry whispered to Draco. 

"Still, do," he confessed. Harry pulled his hand up and placed it gently on Draco's cheek as he leant in and lightly placed his lips over Draco's waiting for the rejection that never came. 

Draco moved his lips lightly against Harry's afraid off scaring his away. Harry leant more harshly into Draco moving his lips fastly against Draco's in as if they were going to get dragged apart any minute. That's when it all clicked for Draco and he pushed Harry away and went to stand up until Harry stopped him. 

"I can't do this Harry, I really can't just be fun for the night. I can't be your rebound." Draco said shaking his head. "You would never be my rebound Draco. I promise you that," Harry said standing up after Draco. 

"I can't just be your quick fuck, Harry. I can't just be with you once then that be it. I'm sorry but I need a relationship. And if you can't give me that then I can't be with you," Draco said starting to walk away until Harry caught his hand. 

"I want to give you that Draco, let me give you what you deserve," Harry said pulling Draco back. Draco looked at Harry. Not sure what to believe. 

"I need you to promise. To try, we're not rushing this like we did last time Harry. I can't have a relationship with last time. Having sex with you isn't enough. I need a boyfriend, someone who takes me on dates, who gets on with my son, who surprises me with presents, even just flowers. Someone who is going to be there when I'm ranting about my job. Someone who will hold me when I cry, someone who loves me as much as I love him," Draco said. 

"Let me give you that. Or at least try. I'm not perfect Draco, far from it. But let me try and give you the relationship you want. Please give me a chance," Harry begged and Draco nodded. 

"Okay, but on one condition," Draco said and Harry smiled widely. "Anything," Harry said and Draco stepped closer so their two chests are pressed together. 

"Kiss me," Draco said and Harry's lips were quickly covering his in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart breathless foreheads still touching smiling widely at each other.


	28. Nightmare.

Draco and Harry walked along the beach hand in hand until the came to about 50 feet away from the opening to enter into their camping site. 

"Harry?" Draco said stopping walking and Harry looked at him. "Yeah? What is it?" Harry asked. 

"I want to keep us a secret for a while. You know just until we get everything sorted out between us, I just don't want to tell Scorpius that this is happening then something goes wrong and have to answer his questions about why we have split up," Draco said looking at the ground. 

"Hey, hey I get it okay? I understand. We can keep it a secret for a while but I won't be your dirty little secret okay?" Harry said lifting Draco's chin up so he is looking at him. 

"You could never be my dirty little secret," Draco whispered with a huge smile on his face before kissing him deeply and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and Harry's came up around Draco's neck. 

"We better get back. We've been away for a while," Harry said and Draco nodded before stealing another passionate kiss. "Okay, let's go," Draco said untangling himself from Harry's body and they both walked side by side into the campsite. 

"About time you two, we were just about to send out a search party," Sirius teased and Harry rolled his eyes while Draco flipped him off. Harry walked over to sit next to Sirius, Remus, Luca and Ryan who were all sitting next to the fire in their pyjamas while the kids were nowhere to be seen. Draco walked in the direction of his tent and Ryan got up and followed him. 

"Spill," Ryan said fastening Draco's tent behind him trapping them both in. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco said shaking his head while waving his wand setting up a silencing charm. 

"If you had no idea what I was talking about there was no need for that," Ryan said his hands indicating to the silencing charm he had just put up. Draco rolled his eyes at him while he started to unbutton his shirt. 

"So? What did you talk about? Spill it," Ryan said and Draco laughed slightly lifting his pyjama top and placing it over his head. "Nothing much, we just talked about stuff," Draco shrugged sitting down on the bed before starting to unbutton his jeans. 

"What stuff?" Ryans asked and Draco shrugged again. "You know, just stuff. Like what it was like meeting each other and that," Draco said and Ryan glared at him. "Liar, tell me what you really talked about it and don't lie. I can hear your heartbeat I know where you're lying," Ryans said sitting down on the bed next to him. 

"Oh you know, if I'm still in love with him or not," Draco murmured. "WHAT?" Ryan shouted and Draco chuckled. "Calm down it's not a big deal," Draco said laying back on the bed placing his legs on Ryan's lap. 

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? What did you say when he asked you?" Ryan said enthusiastically. "Well I never lied to him if that's what mean," Draco said picking his fingernails trying to distract himself from Ryan's face. 

"So? You told him you were in love with him? I mean it couldn't have gone bad neither off you looked like you got into a fight and you're not packing getting ready to get out off here," Ryan said eyebrows raised high. 

"He kissed me," Draco murmured and Ryan jumped up throwing Draco's feet off his lap. "He kissed me, I pushed him away after a few seconds and told him I couldn't just be a quick fuck. I needed a relationship, someone to talk care of me, someone to help me with Scorp, not someone who is going to pop in and out of my life when he is horny." Draco said shrugging his shoulders. 

"And? What did he say?" Ryan said barely able to contain his excitement. "He agreed. We decided to give it a shot. Try and see how it goes keeping it a secret for a while. Taking it at our own pace," Draco said smiling widely and Ryan grinned. 

"Aw Dray, I'm so happy for you!" Ryan gushed flopping down on the bed next to him. "But only on one condition," Ryan reasoned and Draco's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Are you happy?" Ryan asked and Draco grinned looking at him. "More than you can imagine," he replied and Ryan laughed before they both got ready to head back outside.

***

Draco cast the tempest charm for about the eleventh time that night to check the time. He sighed realising it was only 2:48am, a mere 3 minutes from the last time he checked. "No matter what he did he couldn't sleep. 

Okay, let's go for a quick walk around the campsite, see if that will tire me out Draco told himself. He quickly stood up and put a pair of trainers on before unzipping his tent, he quickly stepped out and zipped it back up before a figure sitting in front of the fire caught his eyes. 

"Hello you," Draco said walking towards him before sitting down on the log beside him. "What are you doing up?" Harry asked him after stealing a quick kiss. 

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged "nightmares. They are always really bad after I relapse." "But technically you never took anything?" Draco asked confused. 

"But I did, I put the drug in my mouth. Therefore my body started to absorb it before Bill managed to get it out. It's okay, I'm fine, though." Harry said grabbing Draco's hand and intertwining their fingers. 

"Promise you won't scare me like that again?" Draco whispered to him and Harry looked around at him. "I promise," Harry whispered back before placing his lips over Draco's engulfing him in a passionate kiss. Draco's free hand reached up and cupped Harry's neck when Harry shivered. 

"Fuck Draco, you're freezing!" Harry exclaimed, but was careful not to wake the others. "Here, take this," Harry said slipping his hoody off to reveal another one underneath and wrapped it around his shoulders. Draco looked up at Harry, their faces mere millimetres away from each other. 

"Thanks," Draco whispered so quiet Harry barely heard it. "My pleasure," Harry whispered just as quietly. Draco put his hands through the holes in the jumper before reattaching his hands onto Harry's neck and their lips met in a heated embrace. 

"Come let's get you back to bed," Harry said breathlessly. Harry stood up and put his hand out which Draco grabbed and Harry pulled him up. Draco interlaced their fingers and Hary led him to Draco's tent and let them both in. 

"Goodnight," Harry said and went to kiss him goodbye and leave for his own tent. "Stay," Draco whispered shutting the tent behind Harry then turning around to face him. "Are you sure?" Harry asked, his breath ghosting over Draco's face. "100 percent" Draco whispered before kissing Harry passionately. 

Harry's hands reached up to Draco's shoulders and pushed off the jumper Harry had just out on him while Draco's hands went down around Harry's waist and started to pull up his dark green pullover. Harry pulled away from Draco to get his jumper off his head and take another breath before quickly reattaching their lips in a heated embrace. 

"Wait, wait. I need to know you're sure about this. I can leave if you want and we can wait a while. I don't want to rush you," Harry said looking at Draco and Draco smiled widely."Harry?" Draco asked and Harry looked at him deeply. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked back and Draco smirked. "Shut up and undress me. If your cock is not in my arse in the net 10 minutes there is going to be hell to pay," Draco said and Harry smiled widely back and started to pull off Draco's shirt while Draco did the same to his. Harry pushed Draco back onto the bed jumping on top of him straddling his hips. 

"Holy shit you look incredible," Harry said kissing down Draco's abs. Harry continued to kiss his stomach as Draco looked around for his wand. "What are you looking for?" Harry asked looking up for him. 

"My wand," he said continuing to look and Harry smirked suggestively. "It's right here," Harry said wiggling down Draco's body and kissing the clothed hardness between his legs. 

"Harry!" Draco squealed loudly before squirming away from him to the other side of the bed. "Shh! I'll set up silencing charms," Harry said and with a wave of his hand the charms were up and he got back to kissing Draco. Harry placed his hands on Draco's pyjama waistband and looked at him questioningly. 

"Yes, I've already said it, get on with it Potter!" Draco groaned pushing at Harry's hand indicating him to pull down his pyjama bottoms. "Oh, back to just Potter now are we?" Harry taunts slithering up his body until they are face to face. 

"You were never just Potter, you know that," Draco whispered and Harry smiled widely before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and going back down to his boy until his face is right about his crotch. 

Harry started to pull Draco's pyjama bottoms down, dragging his boxers with him. Draco lifts up his hips and Harry pulls them down to reveal Draco's half hard cock. Harry smiles widely before reaching out and wraps his fingers around it. Draco gasps loudly at his action while Harry started to pump his cock to bring it to being fully hard.

Harry slipped back up Draco's body yet never removing his hand from Draco's cock. He continued pumping and rubbing himself trying to create friction between his clothed cock and Draco's bare leg. 

Harry bit down on Draco's lip with pure passion and Draco moaned so loud he would have woken everyone in the campsite up if there had been no silencing charms. "Good thing for silencing charms," Harry laughed and Draco rolled his eyes pushed Draco back down.

Harry layed sweet, delicate kisses down Draco's stomach all the way down to his cock where he kissed all down Draco's rock hard length before lifting himself off Draco's body and grabbing his hips and flipping him around so he was face down on the bed. Harry lay the same delicate kisses on Draco's bum cheeks before spreading them and laying kissed down Draco's crack until he came to the small button on Harry's backside. 

Harry lay his hand over it and whispered some words which had Draco looking. "Just some cleansing spells, it's okay," Harry reassured before laying a delicate kiss before placing his mouth more firmly over Draco's arsehole and started to dip his tongue in. 

"Fuck Harry, I'm not going to last!" Draco shouted out and Harry smirked pulling away and pulling him pyjama bottoms down, him as well hard and very close to coming even without any stimulation. 

Harry whispered another spell which soon lubed up Draco's hole as well as Harry's fingers. Harry placed one finger at Draco's entrance before pressing forward. Harry started moving in and out started to stretch him out. 

"More," Draco moaned so slowly , one at a time Harry added two more fingers until Draco was stretched and ready. "Now, Harry, please," Draco begged and Harry quickly slipped him over yet again. 

"I want to see you," Harry said before lining himself up. "Sentimental prat," Draco chuckled as Harry slipped his erection into Draco. "H-Harry...that f-feels amazing!" Draco panted out, his body shivering as Harry thrust into him fastly. 

"Draco I'm not going to last much longer!" Harry said kissing his neck. "Me neither, kiss me, Harry!" Draco said and Harry did just that. Harry's tongue slipped into Draco's mouth fighting for domination meanwhile thrusting into Draco fast and hard. 

"D-dray I'm going to come!" Harry exclaimed as he came and Draco felt the warmness coating his insides as he did the same and all over Harry's stomach. Harry collapsed on top of Draco and he smiled widely at him. 

"Holy fuck Dray, I've missed that," Harry whispered before climbing under the covers beside Draco. "Me too, Har, me too," Draco whispered before closing his eyes and cuddling into Harry's warm body. 

"Good night Harry," Draco whispered. Hary listened to Draco's breathing evening out before whispering, "goodnight Dray, I love you," before closing his eyes and letting himself fall into a dreamless sleep.


	29. Scars.

Harry's eyes fluttered open from his light sleep at the feeling of Draco moving around underneath him. His eyes flew open at the feeling of skin on skin as the memories from last night late adventures came rushing back to him. 

"Regretting it?" Draco said in a voice that made Harry melt. "I could never regret sex with you," Harry smiled placing a chaste kiss on Draco's lips making him smile widely. 

"What time is it?" Draco asked groaning and moving to stretch out in bed. Harry muttered the tempus charm. "Ugh, it's only the back of 7, no one will be awake for hours yet. Enough time for me to sneak back to my tent in a little while," Harry muttered while Draco nuzzled his head in the crook Harry's neck. 

"What happened to not being my dirty little secret?" Draco asked and Harry pulled back. "I'm not your dirty little secret. We're just making some safety concerns before we tell everyone," Harry said and Draco smiled widely.

"Safety concerns?" Draco asked, "safety concerns," Harry confirmed before kissing Draco. "Hey, whatever happened to your lip piercing?" Draco asked fingering over the area the small ring used to sit. 

"I took it out after the twins were born. Jamie kept pulling at it. I suppose it isn't exactly ideal to be a father to two twins with a lip piercing" Harry said and shrugged as he lay down properly side by side with Draco and their hands intertwined. 

"Why not? You looked good you should put it back in," Draco said looking at him. "You think?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "Definitely, how come you can't see the scar where it was?" Draco asked. 

"I wear a glamour, to hide all my scars, except two," Harry said and Draco sat up on his knees leaning close to Harry. "Two? why just two?" Draco asked and Harry's hand reached up to his head. 

"This one because if I didn't have it people would realise I wore a glamour and that would cause more trouble than good. And this one-" Harry said pulling back the cover to reveal the little crescent-shaped scar on his hip. 

"Why do you not glamour this one?" Draco asked his hand tracing the scar lightly. "Because I got it saving you that night in the Room of Requirement and I never ever want to forget that because it's the one scar I don't mind having because it was this scar or your life," Harry said placing his hand over Draco's while he was still tracing the scar. 

Draco looked up at Harry and they made eye contact before Draco whispered "I love you," and Harry sat up and cupped his cheek before kissing him thoroughly. "I love you too," Harry whispered back caught up in those grey eyes. 

"Can I see them?" Draco asked and Harry looked at him strangely. "Can you see what?" Harry asked. "Your scars. All off them?" Draco said and Harry looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why would you want to see my scars? They are ugly?" Harry asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "Harry James Potter, you are a beautiful human being, therefore your scars just make you even more beautiful!" Draco said meaningfully. 

"Are you sure you want to see them?" Harry asked and Draco nodded, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't!" Draco said bouncing a little on his knees and Harry nodded reaching over and grabbing his wand from his trouser pockets. 

"I have to warn you before I do this, over the years I have gone and got a few muggle tattoo's to cover my scars but they are also hidden under the glamour," Harry said and Draco nodded. "It's okay, I get why you want to hide them because they are only for you," Draco said and Harry smiled. 

"And whatever is mine is yours Draco," Harry said and with a wave off his want his glamour soon disappeared and Draco gasped at the sight off colour that littered Harry's body. "When you said a few, I never realised there was this much. Talk me through them?" Draco said and Harry's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why?" Harry asked and Draco smiled. "Humour me," he said and Harry nodded. Draco's hand reached to the top of Harry's head where his lightning bolt sat. "This was when a sadistic murderer called Tom Riddle tried to kill me yet my Mothers love for me saved me," Harry said and Draco smiled and kissed the scar. Draco hands travelled down to Harry's lips where there was a little dot scar but also a line of a scar through his lip. Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Harry, his eyes questioning. 

"The dot is from my lip piercing, the line is from a fight I got into when I was high and the guy split my lip, I spent days with it open and I got an infection and by the time I got it healed it had gotten infected causing it to scar," Harry explained and Draco nodded then lay a kiss on Harry's lips before pulling away and doing the same again. 

"Why did you kiss me twice?" Harry asked and Draco looked at him, "because there are two scars. I'm going to kiss every single scar on your body to show you that they are beautiful, they are just another part o you that I love," Draco said and Harry smiled widely before kissing Draco passionately. "uh, huh I don't think so, next one," Draco said picking up Harry's right arm looking at all the tiny little scars that littered all over his wrist, Draco's eyes flickered over to his other wrist to see the same on it as well. 

"So, Har, what's the story?" Draco asked. "You're really going to make me say it?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. 

"If you want the kiss you talk about it. I bet you haven't talked about it since it happened?" Draco said and Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, some lunatic kidnapped me and made me slice up my wrists on a daily basis because they are sadistic cunts," Harry grunted and Draco smiled and kissed over all of his scars on his wrists. 

He was kissing the right arm when he saw a long scar going through most off the little white lines that he hadn't seen before. "Where is this from? This isn't one off those is it?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head. 

"No, that is from fourth year, when Tom was reborn. He needed the bone of the father, which Tom took one off his fathers from the grave, flesh of the servant, which Pettigrew gave his hand and blood off the enemy. That's where I came in, he took my blood through that cut and added it which made him come back," Harry explained and Draco gasped before kissing the scar lovingly. 

"It's over now, he is gone for good," Draco said and Harry smiled. That is when Draco saw a scar on the back off Harry's right hand a scar that he had never seen before, one that resembled words? 

Draco picked up Harry's hand and looked at it, "I must not tell lies?" Draco asked and Harry sighed. "Umbitch, with her stupid blood quill," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Umbridge done this too you?" Draco asked still looking at the scar on the back off Harry's hand. 

"Don't you even think about it, this is not your fault. You didn't know what she was doing to me during detentions," Harry said and Draco nodded before moving onto the next scar which was the snake bite on Harry's left arm.

"Nagini, when me, Hermione and Ron were looking for Horcruxes. Ron had left and it was just me and Hermione so we went to Godric's Hollow thinking there was one there, but there was just Nagini who attacks me, luckily Hermione had a potion to make sure I was okay," Harry explained and Draco nodded laying four kisses, one on each tooth mark. He flipped Harry's arm over to see a straight line scar and his eyebrows furrowed at that 

"That was from second year, when I defeated the basilisk in the chamber of secrets to destroy one of Tom's Horcruxes an save Ginny. The basilisk managed to scratch me with one off its fangs but Fawkes, Dumbledores phoenix who saved me with his tears," Harry explained and Draco let out a laugh. 

"You Harry Potter will never cease to amaze me," Draco said shaking his head but laying down a kiss on the scar anyway. 

"Okay, onto tattoos, this," Draco said finger a small tattoo in black ink that read out 'JSP'. "That one goes with this one too," Harry said indicating to the small tattoo in the same area off his arm on the other side that said 'LNP'. 

"They obviously stand for Jamie and Lily but I got them when I relapsed one time, to remind me if I ever went to relapse that I had my kids to worry about, that if I did it I would be letting them down," Harry explained and Draco nodded and pulled his finger down to the outline of Hogwarts tattoo he had on his wrist. 

"Well, Hogwarts meant so much to me, I had the best years off my life there, so I had to get something to remind me off it, also it kinda covers the scars but it also reminds me that no matter what i went through to get those scars, Hogwarts was there to welcome me home and help me get through it," Harry said smiling and Draco nodded. 

"I understand, and even if I didn't then it's your body, you can do what you like," Draco said smiling and Harry nodded. He put his hands over Draco's and pulled it up to his collarbone where is cursive writing 'I open at the close' was written along the bone. 

"This is what Dumbledore wrote on my very first snitch I caught then left it for me once he died. It meant that I could only open the snitch when I was ready to die, so when I went down to the forest that night it opened, and it had the resurrection stone in it as you know. it reminds me that no matter what I go through, I can still stand back rethink things and restart it, I can reopen my life even at the very end" Harry explained and Draco smiled widely. 

"I'm so proud off you," Draco said before kissing along the tattoo tickling Harry's collarbone. Draco pulled down to the three animals that safe on an angle at Harry's ribs. A werewolf chasing a stag chasing a dog. 

"They represent my Dad, Sirius and Remus. Knowing no matter what they will always have my back. Literally," Harry said laughing and turned onto his side so Draco could see it properly. Draco was looking when a small black mark on the back off Harry's left shoulder Harry looked up at it and saw the two little letter that broke his heart.

'DM.' 

His hand reached up and touched it when Harry's heart stopped when he realised what he had saw. 

"Me?" Draco choked out and Harry turned around. "It's always been you," Harry said and wrapped his arms around Draco as a tear slipped out off his eye and fell down Harry's back. Draco pulled back and seen a tiny 'T' on his wrist. 

"Teddy, I used to call him T but I kinda stopped as he got older. I'm not really sure why," Harry explained and Draco nodded. He looked down at Harrys thigh and seen the end off a tattoo peeking around from the back off Harry's right thigh. He looked at the back off it to see a lily sitting there. 

"For my Mum you know," Harry said and Draco went down even further to his right shin which was covered in tattoo's. Draco looked at Harry for him to explain. 

"Well, the elder wand that goes up the back off my shin, represents the elder wand that it protected me when it needed too. Then the fiendfire and the time turner that remind me off memories from Hogwarts as well," Harry explained and Draco nodded, not daring to speak because he thought he might cry at any minute. 

Harry turned over on his front and let Draco read the same cursive writing as before but on the base off his spine this time. "Mischief managed?" Draco said and Harry nodded. 

"From the-" "map, I know" Draco said and Harry nodded sitting up and pulling his legs up until Draco could see the small symbol off the deathly hallows sitting on the back off his foot right below his right ankle. 

"Just to remind me that at one point in my life I was in control off all 3 deathly hallows. And I am still in control of 2," Harry said when Draco touched the tattoo. Harry quickly turned around and showed his very last tattoo, in the same place as the deathly hallows but on the opposite foot sat 'S&N'. 

"Because your Mum and Severus have saved my life way to many times to count and I respect them way too much," Harry explained and Draco nodded before cuddling into Harry's side. They sat like that for about 20 minutes until harry broke the silence. 

"I should probably head back before everyone wakes.," Harry said starting to move and Draco nodded, "yeah that's probably a good idea," Draco said while watching Harry put his glamour back in place and getting dressed.

"You know you shouldn't hide them, they are what makes you, you, and they are nothing to be ashamed off," Draco said an Harry thought for a minute before replying.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Harry said. He gave Draco a quick kiss before heading out off the tent thinking. 

He was broken out off thought when a voice said, "well, well, well, walk off shame much."


	30. Sebastian.

"What the fuck are you doing up?" Harry replied and the voice chuckled a bit. "Vampires don't sleep remember," Luca answered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, you decided to sneak around and scare the shit out of me?" Harry said folding his arms over his chest challenging Luca.

"If you hadn't spent the night in someone else’s tent I wouldn't have scared you," Luca said laughing.

"Don't start your pish, Luca, I know Ry would have told you anyway," Harry said rolling his eyes and Ryan looked at him confused.

"Ryan would have told me what?" Luca asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"You mean to tell me he never told you that me and Draco were going to give it another go?" Harry asked and Luca shook his head.

"I knew he was hiding something from me but no, he never told me, I promise," Luca said and Harry huffed out a breath.

"Well, now you know. Just try and keep it to yourself yeah? I'm heading to bed," Harry said and walked away.

"Wait, Harry. He never told me I promise you that. I won't tell anyone, you can trust me you know that? Right?" Luca said standing in front of Harry so he couldn't move.

"Yeah, look I really just want to head back to bed okay?” Harry said and Luca looked at him. “Are you going to tell the kids?” Luca asked raising both eyebrows. 

“Tell them what exactly? That their Uncle Luca is a nosey interfering bastard?” Harry asked and cocked his head to the side looking at him. “Funny, you know what I’m asking,” Luca said placing his arms over his torso. 

“No, we’ve decided to keep it to ourselves for a little while just to make sure that we’re going to do it right. I don’t want to tell the kids and then things go tits up and we break up and must explain it to the kids. If things go well, we will tell them.” Harry explained and Luca nodded. 

“Okay, you might want to hide that if you really want to keep it a secret,” Luca smirked poking at Harry’s neck. 

“Cunt,” Harry whispered under his breath realising Draco had left a love bite on his neck. 

"Some things never change, huh,” Harry said doing a wandless non-verbal healing spell on his neck. 

“Dad? Uncle Luca?” A small voice said from the other side of the campsite. “Hey, little man, what you doing up?” Luca said to Jamie who was walking towards where the two men were standing. 

“I had a bad dream, Lil kicked me out the tent,” Jamie explained and Luca bent down and picked the small boy up. Jamie may be 11 years old but he still looks about 7. He is just naturally small like Harry was at his age. 

“Hey, why don’t we go wake up Uncle Ry and kick him out the tent so you can get some more sleep huh? How does that sound?” Luca asked Jamie who was nuzzling into the neck of the vampire. 

“I don’t want him to be mad at me,” Jamie whispered and Luca chuckled slightly. 

“Don’t worry little man, we’re vampires we don’t actually sleep. He won’t mind. Let’s go get you back to sleep huh?” Luca said stroking the little boy’s cheeks. Jamie simply nodded slightly in response not awake enough to compose a sentence. 

“Let's go get some sleep little man,” Luca said rubbing his back and walked over towards the tent he and his boyfriend shared. Harry sat down in front of the fire realising he wasn’t getting any more sleep tonight. 

“Tempus” Harry muttered and the time popped up in front of him. ‘8:03am’ the wizard clock read and Harry sighed loudly. Harry started muttering spells to start making a cup of coffee. He looked up to see Luca walking back towards him. 

“Where’s Ryan?” Harry asked and Luca sat down beside him. 

“I woke him and told him to move so Jamie could sleep. His response was a grunt and opened his arms so he and Jamie are cuddled up in bed,” Luca said and Harry chuckled and shook his head. 

“I swear, for vampires not being able to sleep Ryan seems to do a hell of a lot of it,” Harry said and Luca nodded. “Tell me about it, you going to make me a cup?” Luca said nodding towards the coffee and Harry started waving his hands around making Luca a cup of coffee. 

“You know, you would be a great Dad,” Harry said and looked up just in time to watch Luca’s face fall. “Hmm, that’s never going to happen though is it,” Luca said and Harry sighed. 

“There are other ways you know. Being gay doesn’t have to stop you from having kids you know?” Harry said and Luca rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah but being infertile kind of changes that though, doesn’t it?” Luca snapped. “There are other options than biological relations to you and Ry,” Harry said and Luca shook his head. 

“Yeah but no one in their right mind is going to give a kid to two vampires for adoption, are they?” Luca snapped. He placed his coffee on the ground and ran his two hands over his face. 

“Sorry for snapping it’s just- the thought that I’m immortal, me and Ry are and we can’t even help kids that we could. How many kids could me and Ry help? Like before we die completely. Just think about it. But because we’re seen as these, these beasts we can’t. They always see the infection, the condition before the person. The vampire before every human aspect of you. We spoke about kids you know, a while ago. Ry said he didn’t want any. He said he doesn’t think he could handle watching his kid growing old and die. How do you think it feels to kill your own kid-“ Luca said choking over his own words. 

“What do you mean? Kill your own kid?” Harry asked. 

“Before- before I was turned I mean, I had a family. A wife, a kid. A little boy. My wife- Lena. We met got married, got a house together, and eventually had a child. A little boy. Sebastian, Seb. He was 6 when I was turned. I killed both my wife and my child when I awoke. My own flesh and blood and I killed him. 6 years old. He never got to grow old, he never got to do so many things. All because of me-“ Luca said tearing up. 

“Hey, that wasn’t your fault. And that was so long ago Luca, you need to learn to forgive yourself and let it go. Stop being so hard on yourself. You and Ryan would make such a wonderful parents. I know that for a fact,” Harry said smiling at Luca. 

“Yeah maybe. Just not in this lifetime,” Luca said finishing his coffee and standing up and walking away. 

“Yeah? Don’t be so sure of it,” Harry whispered to himself smirking before heading to start to wake everyone up to start the day ahead…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I actually updated for the first time in months. I would give you some sort of excuse but the truth is I just haven't been feeling it so I wasn't writing. I'll try nd get back to it but no promises hahah, thanks for sticking by me:)


	31. Surf

"So, you going to teach us how to surf today Harry?" Scorpius asked while they were all sitting around the waterfall and Jamie, Lily and Teddy were all swimming about in the pool. "Yeah, Harry please?" Teddy said swimming over to the ground where everyone was sitting. 

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Harry said smiling. "Go grab some clothes and we will apparate into town," Harry said smiling and Teddy hoisted himself up and both boys ran off to their tent to grab some clothes. 

"Can I come with you Dad, I want to get a skateboard?" Jamie asked. "Not today Jamie, I'm busy," Harry said dismissing his son before walking away to get dressed. Luca saw the disappointment apparent on Jamie's face at Harry's back.

Jamie turned around and put his feet back into the swimming pool, shoulders hunched over his back.  Luca walked over and sat down beside Jamie placing his left hand on the small boy's shoulders. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Luca asked and Jamie just shook his head slightly side to side. 

"Nothing, honestly," Jamie said trying to put on a fake smile. "C'mon kiddo don't lie to me. I know you better than that what's really up?" Luca asked pushing his shoulder into the smaller boy to prompt him along. "It's just Dad doesn't have time to take me for a skateboard today even though I've been asking him for months," Jamie said trailing off. 

"But it's okay, he's been really busy with things and he's too busy I really understand. He will take me another day," Jamie said placing a big fake smile across his face while quickly jumping up and walking away from Luca before he had a chance to stop him. 

Luca watched the small boy walk away towards the sea front with a deep feeling of guilt for not being able to help the young boy. Luca jumped up as he saw Harry walk out of the tent he was previously changing his clothing in. "Hey Harry, what are you doing again today?" Luca asked. 

"Oh, Draco and I are going to take the two boys down into town to get new surf boards. We will probably grab some lunch before heading back up then I'm going to teach the boys how to surf, why? Want to join?" Harry said while walking over to the smouldering fire and having a seat. 

"What are Jamie, Lily and the other two up to today?" Luca asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I think they are just going to kick around here, relax and stuff. let the kids play around on the beach for a little while. Why? What are you and Ry going to get up too?" Harry asked and Luca bit his inner lip. 

"I was thinking maybe we could take the twins into town. Jamie wants to get a new skateboard and I'm sure there is something Lily would want? Maybe just for a couple of hours?" Luca said and Harry became wary. "I don't know Luca, it's not that I don't trust you it's just that you don't know the place very well and," Harry said trailing off warily. 

"Look, it's only for a few hours let Remus and Sirius get some peace and quiet while were in town. plus we will be in the same town as you. If we get lost I'll phone Teddy or Scorp straight away and you can apparate to us. Please?" Luca said. 

"Okay, but just make sure that they are with you at every single moment and you are safe with them. Okay?" Harry said, eyebrows raised. "Yes Harry, I promise. Now let me go tell the kids and Ryan we have plans," Luca said walking over to where Jamie was still standing next to the sea. 

"Hey kiddo, guess what?" Luca said to Jamie as he just stood kicking the sand. "How about me, you, Lily and Ryan head into town and get that skateboard you're after? If you speak nicely to Ryan he might even teach you. He used to be amazing at it! Huh, how does that sound?" Luca said watching Jamie's face light up at the prospect. "Really? You mean it?"  Jamie said eyes beaming up at Luca. 

"Of course, now go get ready and I'll tell your sister! Luca said and Jamie smiled so brightly. "Thanks, Luca, you are the best!" Jamie said throwing his arms around Luca's waist cuddling him tightly before running off towards his tent to get ready.

Luca walked over to where Ryan and Lily were sitting on the grass making daisy chains. "Hey kids," Luca said sitting down and Ryan scoffed at him and pushed him slightly. "Your brother and I are going into town to get a new skateboard for him. Want to join? See if you spot anything you want?" Luca asked and Lily frowned a little. "do I have to?" she asked looking at her hands. "No, of course not. You never have to do anything you don't want to do. If you want to stay here you can do that," Luca said rubbing the side of her upper arm.

"I kinda just want to stay here if that's okay?" Lily said smiling at him. "Of course kid, maybe Ryan will stay here with you if you ask nicely?" Luca said and Lily looked up at Ryan with the same bright eyes Jamie had looked at Luca with. 

"Of course I'll stay here with you kid," Ryan said smiling. He leant over and gave Luca a quick kiss before Luca stood up to go get Jamie. "See you later?" Ryan said placing his hand in Luca's. "Of course," Luca said before rubbing his thumb over Ryan's fingers and leaving them in peace.  

***

Draco, Harry, Scorpius and Teddy had ventured into town and stumbled across a cafe to sit and have some lunch before heading out to do a little shopping. "So, what are you looking to get Scorpius? Do you want a surf board as well or do you want something different?" Harry asked while they were waiting for their food. "I think I might get a surfboard as well. It would be an amazing talent to know," Scorp said. 

"Yeah, I can remember my very first time out on the water, to say it was a disaster is an understatement," Harry said laughing. "You have always been so eloquent in water, not!" Draco said nudging into Harry. "You're so rude honestly," Harry said nudging back into Draco as the two young boys smiled widely with knowing looks in their eyes. Just at that their food was brought over and all four boys were smiling like loons at each other while eating lunch in peace.

After all four boys had finished their lunches they decided to take a stroll down to the surf shop. As they were walking down Draco and Harry were walking in front and Scorpius and Teddy were walking slowly behind while messing around. Scorpius pushed Teddy as two guys were walking past and Teddy went tumbling into the older male. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Teddy tried to stumble out while trying to regain his balance. 

Before Teddy even realised it he was being held up against the wall by his neck. He started to kick his feet to get free but he couldn't. "Teddy!" Scorpius shouted and the two older men turned around to see the teenage boy being held against the wall by his neck. 

"DEREK! LET THE KID GO!" The unknown male with the other guy shouted. "Stiles, he smells weird!" This guy, Derek said while looking at Teddy dead in the eyes. "It doesn't matter put the kid down!" 'Stiles' demanded. "Please put him down!" Scorpius said distracting the two unknown Americans while Draco and Harry looked at each other and nodded slightly. The next thing the two Americans clambered to the floor and Teddy was able to breathe again. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Teddy choked out while sliding his back down the wall towards the floor.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just threw Sterek in the mix, because. Well, why not. I love Teen Wolf and after that trailer, I couldn't help myself. Sorry for being MIA but no promises, because I really don't know if or when I'll next update but I love you guys for sticking by me. Love you guys so fucking much, you mean the world!!!!!


	32. Werewolf

"Okay, we need to get out of here. Quickly!" Draco said looking at the two unconscious bodies lying on the luckily empty street. "We can't just leave them here Draco?" Harry said and Draco huffed in agreement. "Well, what are we going to do? It's not as if we can just call the Aurors. We're in America remember?" Draco said and Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, but Americans bound to have some kind of American Aurors right? Do you know how to get into contact with them?" Harry said and Draco scoffed. "Me? You're the ex Auror?" Draco said and Harry couldn't help but think he was right. 

"Okay, let's take them back to Sirius and Remus. They will know what to do," Harry said and Draco nodded. Harry pulled out an old key from his pocket. "Okay, everybody hold on, Draco you grab him, and I'll get this one," Harry said pointing to the skinny man and the other man who seemed to be quite a bit bigger. The four men all grabbed a bit of the key while the two older men bundled the two men into their arms and were away with a whoosh leaving no evidence of any crimes have been committed. 

***

Draco and Harry landed with the two younger boys and the two 'prisoners' in their camp. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then sighed, rather loudly. "What the hell have you two done now?" Remus asked sighing. "He pinned Teddy up again the wall by his neck and wouldn't let him go!" Scorpius quickly blurted out. Remus and Sirius looked at Teddy with worry and quickly checked him over for injuries before pulling him in for a group hug. "Why? What happened? Explain; from the beginning!" Sirius said while Draco quickly placed bounds onto the two Americans. 

"I don't know exactly. We were walking along the street and Scorpius and I was messing around and Scorpius accidentally pushed me into the bigger one. But I quickly got up and apologised for bumping into him. But then the next thing I know he had me up against the wall by my neck and wouldn't let me go. Even the little guy he is with told him to put me down but he wouldn't. He just said I smelled weird. Whatever that means?" Teddy said rolling his eyes before sitting down at the fire and Sirius and Remus doing the same but sitting very close to Teddy to comfort and protect the young boy. 

"He is a werewolf but I;m not sure why he thought you were a threat. Unless this is about territory but I don't know why I can't sense any pack in this area?" Remus said eyebrows furrowed. "Pack? What are packs?" Scorpius asked obviously confused. 

"It is a very American thing. Werewolves are very different over here while I am forced to transform once a month and only Wolfsbane can stop that, yet even at that, it is still very difficult. American werewolves have evolved so much over time that they no longer have to transform. They live in packs where there is an alpha, like the head of the pack. Beta's follow the alpha and are usually bitten in order to be in the pack or are born werewolves. Then there are omegas, omegas usually live without a pack, and are usually out of control and most likely will go feral without a pack. Most theorists believe that it's down to packs that American werewolves are no longer forced to shift on full moons. Most American werewolves can shift whenever they like and it enables them to have super strength, super sight, super hearing. You can understand why some people want to be apart of a pack of werewolves," Remus said looking at the two boys still passed out on the floor. 

"So, if you were part of a pack does that mean you would stop shifting? Since technically you are an omega. so if you became part of a pack would you be able to control it?" Teddy asked and Remus huffed, not really wanting to get into this conversation. "I'm not really sure. Probably not since I've been this way for so long I doubt my wolf would be adaptable to change after all this time being the way I am," Remus said shrugging. "But wouldn't it be worth a chance? To at least try?" Teddy forced and Sirius realised Remus was becoming restless. "Look, another time buddy okay? We have bigger things to deal with right now," Sirius said. 

Just at that the bigger of the two Americans started to become agitated and started to come out of the stupefy. All men stood up and so did Teddy and Scorpius. "Get back boys!" Harry demanded pushing them back. The wolf opened his eyes and they shone blue. 

"We come in peace okay? We just want to have a conversation, okay?" Harry said and the werewolf turned around to see his friend still knocked out. "Stiles? Stiles! Wake up! What did you do to him? Why is he not waking up?" The werewolf became restless starting to obviously get worried for his friend. 

"Derek? It's Derek, right? Is it okay if I call you that?" Harry said and the werewolf nodded wearily. "I can wake your friend up if you promise to sit still and have a conversation with us okay?" Harry said and Derek nodded quickly obviously very worried for his friend. Harry waved his wand and 'Stiles' started to come around from his slumber. 

"Der'k?" Stiles mumbled. "I'm here kid, don't worry. I'm right here," Derek said clambering to be closer to Stiles. "Don't call me kid, it's weird," Stiles said and Derke choked out a chuckle. "Can you let us out of these?" Derek asked indicating to the bounds on their ankles and wrists. "Will you promise to behave? No more holding children against a wall with their necks?" Draco said and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"We will be on our best behaviour, won't we Derek?" Stiles said and Derke stayed silent. "Won't we sourwolf?" Stiles said a little louder this time and Derek rolled his eyes and growled lowly. "That's the best you will get but yes. No more attacking teenagers I promise," Stiles said and Draco nodded wearily before removing the bounds. 

Stiles looked wide eyed at his arms as the bounds disappeared. "Dude? How did you just do that?" Stiles said awed. "Come sit down and we will have a little chat," Remus said placing his hand out to help Derek up. "You are the wolf I smelled of him, but you smell weird?" Derke said accepting the help. both boys went over to the fire and sat down on the picnic bench which had recently appeared. 

"That's because I am a wizard as well," Remus said and Stiles' eyes grew wide. "Wizard? Like Merlin wizard?" Stiles said and Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Not quite. look why don't we have a chat yeah? Scorpius, Teddy go join Ryan and Lily on the beach. Let us have a chat yeah?" Sirius said and both young boys nodded. They started to walk away as Derek cleared his throat. "Sorry kid, for you know," he said indicating to Teddy's neck. "Don't worry, no damage done. Just, don't do it again please," Teddy said laughing and walking away. 

"God, apologise? You really have changed sourwolf," Stiles said laughing and Derke elbowed him in the side. "So, wizards?" Derek said and Sirius nodded. "You are a werewolf? But you've never heard of wizards?" Sirius said and Derek shook his head. "I've heard of druids, emissaries, sparks, but never wizards," Derek said shaking his head. 

"Do you even know where you are?" Stiles asked and everyone looked at Harry. "not particularly. "I mean, I was shown this place by a friend while I backpacked through America. I just know we're in Northern California, why?" Harry asked. "Because we are about 3 miles outside Beacon County, which holds Beacon Hills, which just oh so happens to be a beacon for the supernatural. How do we know you are not here to steal our territory?"Stiles asked and Harry shook his head.

"I promise we are not here to steal your territory. We didn't even know a pack owns this territory I promise!" Remus said quickly. "This is Hale pack territory," Derek said and Remus' eyes went wide. "Oh, I am so sorry Mr Hale. We will move out as soon as s everyone is back. Some more of our friends are still in town but as soon as they are back we will pack up and move," Remus said eyes wide. 

"Who are the Hale pack?" Sirius said looking at Remus and Derek looked down at the table hiding his face. "The Hale pack are the largest pack in America. They are the only pack to have territory in every state and some in foreign countries. We need to move," emus said and Derek shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I understand it was a mistake. Sorry, I never picked up names?" Derek asked and Remus nodded. 

"I'm Remus, this is my partner Sirius. This is our godson Harry and his old school mate Draco. Who happens to be Sirius' cousin." Remus said and Stiles smiled widely. "YES! I am no longer the one with the weird name. Laura can suck it!" Stiles said loudly. "Stiles, manners!" Derek said shaking his head. 

"Sorry, he is a little excitable. Listen, if you can explain to us about wizards and things I can take it back to my alpha and explain everything. I'll see if she can drop by and meet you and then we can see if you can get permission to stay in the area for the rest of your vacation? How about that?" Derek said and Remus smiled widely. "That would be fantastic. Thank you so much," Remus said and Derek nodded his head. 

"Okay, so if you want to know about wizards you may as well ask me. what do you need to know?" Draco said and Stiles smiled as wide as could be. 


	33. Bonding

"So there are purebloods, half-bloods and whats that called?" Stiles asked. "Muggle borns, they used to be called mud-bloods but it is now most commonly seen as a slur so it isn't used. It is meant to imply they have dirty blood and a lot of purebloods used to think that having pureblood, meaning your Mum and Dad are both wizards and so were their parents and so on. but that isn't true, it isn't the blood that makes the wizard it's their connection to their magic and how they let it control them or how they let themselves control it," Draco explained and Stiles nodded. 

"so, you mentioned that you and Harry were schoolmates? How did you work out that you were both wizards?" Stiles asked and Harry let out a chuckle. "We have schools for witches and wizards. So they can learn the craft with other people their age. They have them all over the world," Harry said shrugging while drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Oh wicked! Derek can we please go! pretty please!" Stiles shouted over to Derek where he was sitting with Remus and Sirius. "I don't quite think it works like that Stiles. Plus I doubt they would let you in," Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Tell me all about it!" Stiles prompted and Draco smiled widely. 

"Well, we went to Hogwarts, it is located at the top of Scotland, kinda in the middle of nowhere. There is a really small town nearby called Hogsmeade but other than that there isn't much around, when you first enter you would go into your first year at about 11, and stay there for 7 years. You have to get sorted. There are four houses to get sorted into and that will determine your classes, where you stay because it is boarding school so you stay there term time and come home at holidays," Draco explained and Stiles huffed loudly. 

"My Dad once threatened to send me to a boarding school, he was under the impression that it would help me behave better," Stile said shrugging his shoulders and Derek scoffed under his breath. "Why did you not go?" Harry prompted. 

"He was scared of what I would do. I think he was too scared I would terrorise the teachers and get kicked out," Stiles said with a fond smile playing across his lips. "Why doesn't that surprise me," Derek said from across the yard. "Rude, much," Stiles said and Derek rolled his eyes. 

"So, Hogwarts. Tell me everything!" Stiles said excitedly. "Well, the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. once you get sorted there is nothing changing that. And you will get sorted due to your characteristics. Gryffindor is bravery and loyalty, Hufflepuff is caring and kindness, Ravenclaw is wit and intelligence and Slytherin are ambition and cunningness.," Harry explained and Stiles nodded. 

"So, what house were you both in?" Stiles said and both boys looked at each other. Draco nodded and prompted Harry to go first. "I was Gryffindor, so we're both my parents," Harry said and Draco added, "I was Slytherin, as were my parents," Stiles just looked in confusion. 

"You were in different houses? How did you know each other then?" Stiles asked and Draco huffed. he stood up and looked at Harry with sad eyes. "that is a conversation for another day," Harry said as he watched Draco walk towards his tent before disappearing inside.  

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend," Stiles said looking truly sorry. "Don't worry about it, it is a very very long story," Harry said shaking his head. Just at that Teddy, Scorpius, Lily, Jamie, Luca and Ryan walked back into the clearance. 

"Dad!" Lily shouted running towards Harry. "Hey kiddo, did you have a good day with Ryan?" Harry asked and Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! We built this massive sandcastle that was taller than my head then the sea came and washed it away but it was okay because we went swimming and saw lots of different fishes," Lily said trailing on when she saw Stiles looking at her with interest and a smile across his face. 

Lily buried her face into Harry's side while Jamie came strolling over. "Hey kiddo," Harry said smiling. "Stiles, this is my children Jamie and Lily. Kids, this is my new friend Stiles," Harry said prompting the kids to go introduce themselves. "Hello Mr Stiles," Jamie said putting his hand out for Stiles to shake which he happily did. 

"It's just Stiles. Cool board dude, do you skate?" Stiles asked Jamie eyeing up his skateboard. "I'm trying to learn. My uncle Luca is meant to be teaching me but he's not very good," Jamie said rolling his eyes just like his Father. "Oi, I heard that toerag!" Luca shouted from the other side of the clearance but Jamie just stuck his tongue out in retaliation. 

"I can teach you if you like? I love to skate, haven't done it since I left school but that wasn't that long ago," Stiles said and Jamie's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course. If it's alright with your Dad of course," Stiles said looking at Harry. "You don't have to do that," Harry said but Stiles just shook his head. 

"No way, I would be honoured. It would be great to get on a board again. Plus I love kids," Stiles said and Harry nodded his head. "Okay, but be careful Jamie, okay?" Harry warned and both kids, big and small nodded before heading over to the car park area which was basically empty except the van they had rented. 

***

A few hours later and it was starting to get dark and it would be getting time to starting to sort dinner soon. "Right Stiles, we better get going. The pack will all be at the loft by now," Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"I don't know why you still call it a loft it's basically a mini mansion now we've basically bought the whole building and made it communal," Stiles said and Derek just squinted his eyes at him. 

"Do we have to go? I don't want to. Please let me stay," Stile whined and Derek rolled his eyes, "Stiles, you are not a kid. We need to go its pack night you know they will be getting worried we've been MIA all day," Derek said and Stiles actually whined, like out loud like a cat. "But I wanna stay here. The pack will never believe me about wizards, like never," Stiles said moaning. 

"Well, why don't you guys come for dinner. Unless you have any other plans?" Derek offered and Remus' eyes' widened. "No, honestly we couldn't impose like that," Remus said and Stiles shook his head. 

"You wouldn't honestly we've had an amazing day and it's only pizza night. And it's not as if it's the whole Hale pack, it's just Laura's pack and there is only going to be like a few people there. Please come, pretty pretty please!" Stiles said putting his lip. Remus looked at Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders and then furthered the look to Harry who looked at Draco and they both nodded.

 "Kids, do you want to go?" Harry asked Scorpius, Teddy, Lily and Jamie who all nodded enthusiastically. "Pretty please, Dad, Mr Stiles is well cool!" Jamie said and Harry huffed out a laugh. "Well, I suppose we can't argue with that. Only if you promise we aren't imposing," Harry said and Stiles laughed. 

"C'mon dude for the last time, no you're not imposing let's just go already! But wait I'll need to go grab my jeep before we go," Stiles said looking around for no indication of where they were. 

"Well, why don't I apparate Stile back to where we left from then walk to his jeep and he can drive him and I to the loft and Derek can take my seat and show Harry where to go?" Draco said and everyone nodded except Stiles and Derek. "Wait, apparate. What's that? Will it hurt him?" Derek said panicking. 

"Nope, watch this," Draco said and apparated from one side of the clearing to the other end. "Oh. My. God! I totally want to do that Stiles said in awe and Derek rolled his eyes. "I swear, if you roll them anymore they are going to fall out," Stiles sniped at Derek who just huffed. 

"Eh, I don't think it would be a good idea for me and Ry to come with you guys," Luca said and Stiles looked heartbroken. "Why not? Please come!" Stiles begged. "Werewolves and vampires have a tendency for not liking each other. We don't want to get in the way," Ryan said but Derek just shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it. We're a group of misfits. I'll call on the way and warn them all to be on their best behaviour. If you even feel the slightest bit uncomfortable you're free to leave at any point okay?" Derek said and Ryan and Luca looked at each other warily before nodding. 

"Okay, let's go. See you later babe," Stiles said pecking a quick kiss on Derek's lips before apparating away with Draco leaving Derek red faced.  


	34. Pack

Draco and Stiles pulled up at the loft building first, not a few seconds later and Harry pulled in behind them with everyone in tow. "Okay, Laura said it was fine so let's just go. Go in don't say a word and I will introduce everyone later okay?" Derek said as everyone stood out of the vehicles. Derek walked towards the door where a beautiful young woman stepped out, she had long dark hair very similar to Derek's and the same eyes leading Draco to the conclusion that this was Laura. 

"Finding strays again are we Der?" She joked and Derek just pushed her, "shut up Laura, let's just head in yeah? Is everyone here?" Derek said walking towards the building. "Yeah, they are all upstairs in the game room," Laura said. 

"This place has a games room?" Scorp said before being cuffed around the head by his Dad. "Manners Scorp," Draco sighed. Soon they all headed up the building and walked into the room, that must be the games room suggesting by the volume of people that were sitting. 

"I thought you said we weren't imposing?" Remus said eyes widening at the sheer volume of people in the large room. "You're not, don't worry. Go ahead in and grab a seat then we will start introductions and explanations," Laura said drawing daggers at her brother.  

Everyone piled in, Luca and Ryan last, they tensed up as everyone turned their attention to the two vampires. Derek cleared his throat to gain the attention of Laura who flashed everyone the red eyes and soon everyone was looking at the ground avoiding the vampires eyes line. 

"Okay, everyone got a seat?" Stiles said standing in the middle of the room. 

"Yep, good. Right, Scotty starting with your stand, introduce yourself,  state what species you are and then sit back down. At the end, I will make explanations. I shall kick us off, I am Stiles Stilinski. I am human with a very small spark. okay? Right Scotty," Stiles said while walking over and placing himself not so gracefully in Derek's lap.

A young man, around the same age as Stiles stood up, he had floppy curly hair, which needed to be trimmed and soft puppy eyes, "I am Scott McCall, and I am a beta werewolf," Scott said before walking back over and sitting down next to a girl who gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

She has short brown hair with blonde streaks through it. "I am Malia Hale, I am a were-coyote. I am basically just like a werewolf but instead of turning into a wolf I turn into a coyote. No, I don't want to discuss it any further, thank you," Malia said rather rudely as Laura drew her a look. She walked back over and cuddled into the side of Scott. 

The brunette girl next to them stood and flattened out her skirt. "I am Allison Argent, I come from a well-known family of werewolf hunters," she said and Sirius felt Remus flinch next to him. "Our code simply states that 'Nous protégégons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mémes', or we protect those who cannot protect themselves. I would only hunt if the werewolf had hurt innocent or my pack," Allison clarified before heading back over to Scott on the long sofa. 

The next man stood up, he had out of control curly hair and a wide smile. "I am Isaac Lahey and I am a beta werewolf. I don't really think there is anything more to add," Isaac said before sitting back down and letting the next girl stand up. 

The girl had long dark hair and was from some kind of Asian heritage. "I am Kira Yukimura and I am a Kitsune. Kitsunes are often known as foxes as they are tricksters of the supernatural world. I am able to absorb a lot of power and fight hella good. Especially with my sword," Kira said and she saw the two teenage wizards looking for it. "You may not see it, but it is definitely here," Kira said smirking before plopping back down on the couch next to Isaac. 

Then the girl on the love seat stood up, she has curly bouncy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, almost cartoon like. "I am Erica Reyes, I am a beta werewolf. I guess that's all," Erica said before sitting down.

The next guys, being the only person not to stand up was from an ethnic minority group and was curled around the blonde girl protectively. "Boyd, just Boyd, beta werewolf," he barked out before melting back into the love seat. 

Next was one of the youngest looking people in the room apart from the teenage wizards and the twins. He stood up his dirty blonde hair falling forward into his eyes. "I'm Liam Dunbar and I'm also a beta werewolf," he said smiling at the wizards before sitting down on the floor in front of the love seat and the young girl stood up next. 

"I'm Hayden Romero, I'm also a beta werewolf," she said before sitting back down while flushing at the embarrassment of having to speak in front of everyone. 

Next were two young men who both stood up together. First was the white boy with the brownish hair. "I'm Corey Bryant, I am a chameleon," Corey said looking at the floor a blush present across his cheeks. 

"Wait, did you say chameleon? As in the lizard?" Sirius said while Remus drew him a dirty look. "One in the same," Corey said and Sirius smiled brightly. 

"Neat, can you show us?" Sirius asked and Corey nodded slightly. He walked over to the wall placing his back up against it and placing his hand slowly merging into the dark colour of the wall. 

"Oh. My. God, that's so cool! I wonder if I could do that!" Teddy said and Corey reappeared smirking. "Doubt it," he said and Teddy returned with a smirk of his own. "don't be so sure of that," and everyone just looked at him with a weird look on their faces. "Sorry, continue," Teddy said. 

"I'm Mason Hewitt and I'm a human but I'm part of the research team with Lydia, Danny and Stiles," Mason said before both boys sat back down, hands still tangled together. 

Then a girl with the same long brunette hair as Laura and same eyes as both Laura and Derek, on second inspection she looks like a mini Laura. "I'm Cora, Laura and Derek's baby sister and also a beta werewolf," Cora said sitting back down in her single lounge chair. 

Next was an older male, who was sitting in a police officers uniform, "I am Deputy Jordan Parrish, and I am also a hellhound. Hellhounds are guardians of the supernatural. I help to hide the supernatural from normal people, sometimes subconsciously but that's a conversation for another time," Jordan said before sitting back down at Cora's feet almost protectively, like a guard dog. 

Next was a beautiful girl with long auburn hair and her nose so far in the air it could probably touch the sun if she tried. "I'm Lydia Martin and I am a banshee. I am able to sense and sometimes predict death if it is happening to someone I have a strong emotional bond with," she said before pulling up the man with good cheekbones from the seat next to her. 

"I am Jackson Whittmore, I used to be a kanima, which is a big lizard type thing that is you get hit with its venom you are paralysed for a few hours at least and it also likes killing people. But I am over that phase now and I'm just a normal beta werewolf. Well as normal as werewolves come anyway," Jackson said as the other werewolves, including Remus, chuckled at. He threw himself back down on the sofa next to Lydia who huffed at him. 

The last two men stood up together as well. "I'm Danny Māhealani, I am just a normal human and part of the research team," Danny smiled widely while high fiving Stiles and smiling at Mason and Lydia. 

"I'm Ethan Steiner, I am a beta werewolf as well, I used to be an alpha until I found my pack to settle into," Ethan said smiling at everyone in the room. The room seemed to calm and chill a lot more. 

"Okay, if that is everyone I'll explain how we bumped into the Brits," Stiles said smiling widely. "Well, we were walking down the street heading to rent a film for tonight when a young man accidentally bumped into sourwolf here. Instead of just accepting the apology he pinned the little boy to the wall by his neck," Stiles said harshly while Derek developed a blush on his cheeks. 

"DEREK! HE'S JUST A KID, APOLOGISE NOW! I am so sorry kid, sometimes my brother just doesn't know the meaning of boundaries," Laura apologised profusely. 

"Don't worry about it, he has apologised and I understand why he did it now. I smelled like an unknown wolf if his territory it's understandable," Teddy said smiling brightly at Derek to show that there were no harsh feelings. 

"So, basically I'll let these guys explain who and what they are," Stiles said and Harry stood up first. "Well, my name is Harry Potter and I am a wizard," Harry said and automatically had multiple very confused faces looking at him. "Yep, that's right wizards. Like magic with wands and all that jazz," Stiles said and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Draco, you mind?" Harry said and Draco huffed loudly. "Fine, but no petrificus totalus. My head is still sore from the last one and that was a decade ago," Draco said rolling his eyes. "Only if you promise no sending my flying into anything and breaking anything," Harry said smirking. "No promises," Draco shrugged. 

Harry went straight in and threw a bat bogey hex at Draco who thought quickly and threw up a protego to protect himself while sending the trip jinx back to Harry who quickly stepped to the left and it went hurtling towards the wall. Draco thought quickly shouting "locomotor mortis," to tie Harry's legs together. 

Harry quickly won the battle by hitting back with his infamous "expelliarmus," which sent Draco's wand hurting towards Harry who caught it with his left hand before throwing it up in the air and letting it twist before catching it and smirking at Draco, well aware of all the dumbfounded faces around him. 

"Alright, smart arse," Draco huffed and put his hand out for Harry to throw the wand towards him but Harry chuckled. "Come get it then, smart arse," Harry said putting it up in the air. Draco walked right towards him until they were pressed right against each other. Only a hair breadth between their lips before someone cleared their throat and they broke apart smiling widely. 

"That is magic," Draco said cockily before sitting back down with Harry. "But, yes I am Draco Malfoy and I am also a wizard," Draco said to the stunned crowd. "How, but how?" Scott mumbled and Harry laughed. "Wizards are a very common thing. They are all around you but you will never know until they reveal themselves," Harry said and Sirius and Remus both nodded in agreement. 

"Can you show us a few more spells? Maybe a little slower?" Cora asked and Harry nodded. "Lumos," Harry said and the tip of his wand lite up and many of the werewolves gasped in shock. "Go big or go home?" Remus said pulling his wand out as did Sirius. Harry and Draco did the same. In unison all four of them said "Expecto patronum," and the room filled with four sharp burst of light before there were two wolves and two stags running around playing and interacting with each other. "Holy shit," Lydia said and everyone was sitting watching the animals run around. 

After a few minutes, the spells cut out. "By any chance do you have a few spare pieces of chocolate for us. That spell, in particular, takes a lot out of wizards," Remus asked politely and Laura nodded heading out of the room to fetch the chocolate. 

"I am Luca Nicolau, I am a vampire and I come in peace. I don't want any trouble I would very like a friendship rather than any kind of rivalry. I speak for me and my partner," Luca said and stood to shake Laura's hand who had returned with the chocolate. Laura happily shook his hand. 

"I am Ryan Nicolau, and I am also a vampire," Ryan said shrugging his shoulders before sitting back down with his boyfriend. 

"So, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I am also a wizard and that's my Dad," Scorpius said pointing to Draco and Draco smiled widely back at his son. 

"I am Teddy Lupin, Remus and Sirius are my Dad's, and I am a wizard but I am also a metamorphmagus," Teddy said and multiple different confused faces said "What?" Scorpius laughed and Teddy giggled slightly under his breath. 

"It means, I can do this," Teddy said and changed from his blond, Scorpius like persona he had taken on for going out to town with Harry and left on, to his usual vibrant blue hair and looking very much like his Mum. 

"Okay, dude. You win that is so fucking cool!" Corey said with wide eyes, almost in awe of this young teenage boy. "I don't know. It's just something I got from my Mum. I've been living with it for 15 years and I've still not perfected it. Sometimes if I spend too long around someone I end up slipping and end up a changing to match them. That's why I'm blonde so often," Teddy said shrugging and banging shoulders with Scorpius. 

"You'll get it, kid, it will take time. It took your Mum years and years to get it right. And even then she sometimes had slip ups," Sirius said and Teddy smiled widely. 

"Okay, tiny terrors, your turn," Harry said interrupting the kids who were sitting playing with toys that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I am Lily Potter and I am a witch," Lily said beaming brightly and everyone seemed to melt at her eyes. 

"I am Jamie Potter and I don't want to be a wizard," Jamie said and Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Hey kiddo, why not?" Harry asked and Jamie shrugged. "Because you nearly died all because you were born a wizard. And I don't want that to happen to me," Jamie said looking at the floor. All the Hale pack looked really confused and everyone else looked at the boy with pure sympathy. 

"Hey, Jamie. Look at me. Now none of that, you know what happened when I was a kid and you know that was nothing to do with me being a wizard that was because there was a very bad man who didn't agree to our way of life okay? Nothing is going to happen to you I promise. I would never let anyone hurt you, do you hear me?" Harry said and Jamie nodded ever so slightly. "C'mere kid," Harry said and pulled the little boy onto his lap.

It was just his little boy. 


	35. Alpha

Jamie soon calmed down and they all sat down and had pizza and the kids played with the toys while Teddy and Corey were sitting in the corner talking about changing and giving each other tips and tricks. 

Luca and Ryan were talking to Lydia, Kira and Jordan about the different types of supernatural. Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius were talking to Laura and Cora about werewolves and the evolution over time. 

"So, the 3 curses that were unreliable what are those?" Stiles asked and Harry chuckled around the bottle of beer sitting on his lips. "Unforgivable curses," Harry said, fixing Stiles mistake as Stiles, Derek, Isaac and Mason all sat around Harry and Draco listening to them explain magic. As did most of the other supernatural creatures in the room but they made it less obvious. 

"Why are they so unforgivable?" Mason asked and Draco huffed. "Because of what they do, they are the most powerful spells known the wizarding world. Even ahead of the Patronus charm, " Harry explained and Isaac grimaced knowing it must be bad. "So what do they do?" Stiles pried and Derke elbowed him in the side. "What? I'm interested?" Stiles asked and Harry smiled back. 

"The first one is Imperius Curse. Also known as Imperio, it is used for controlling people. Once it is cast, the person who is on the receiving end will be completely under the caster's control. they will do whatever the caster want's them to do," Harry explain and felt Draco wince at the side of him so he slipped his hand into Draco's. "With great strength and determination you can throw it off, so it won't work. But only a very select few have been able to do it under pressure," Harry explained and Stiles nodded. 

"Creepy," he muttered, "so creepy, but also very cool. That's crazy being able to control anyone, make them at your beck and call," Stiles said wide eyes and Harry nodded. "The next is less cool," Draco said and Harry nodded. 

"The Cruciatus Curse. Also known as Crucio. It inflicts the worse pain known to man on the receiver. Although no physical injuries occur, it can cause severe mental strain. Causing permanent mental injury if the receiver is exposed to the cure for a prolonged time," Harry explained and saw Stiles physically wince.

"Think of the worst pain you have ever been in and magnify it by thousands, millions even and that is the Cruciatus curse," Draco said looking at his lap. "You, you've been under it?" Liam spat out from the couch next to them. Draco shrugged his shoulders before muttering,"once or twice." "It's a long story, one for another day," Harry explained. "Well, the last must be the worst," Stiles said and Harry nodded. 

"The last is the killing curse. The curse results in immediate death. There's no coming back from it, just like there is no surviving it," Harry said and Draco nodded in agreement. "Avada kedavra," Draco muttered. "So, they just die. Just like that?" Stiles said and Harry nodded. 

"Yep, there is only ever been one person who has ever survived the killing curse. And he managed to do it twice," Draco said laughing slightly. "Really? I thought you said they die automatically?" Mason asked. "Just a special case I reckon," Harry muttered. 

"Your world is messed up, but so fucking cool," Stiles stated. and Harry and Draco nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I wouldn't change it, would you?" Harry said and Draco shook his head. "Everything happens for a reason. It is what it is," Draco said and Harry nodded. 

"Have any of you ever used any of the curses?" Stiles asked and was swiftly hit in the side by Derek's elbow. "You don't have to answer that," Derek said and Harry smiled. "It's okay, but yes, at some point we have," Draco said, a frown appearing on his face. "It was a very long time ago, and we had our reasons," Harry said nodding. 

Everything went quiet before Laura shouted, "Mom's here," and Derek sighed loudly. "You ready to meet the alpha of the Hale pack?" Derek said over to Sirius and Remus. "Wait, you are Hales?" Remus said and Derek smirked widely. 

"Hey kiddos'," A woman maybe in her late 40'2 to early 50's walked in. She looked more like Cora and Laura than everything. "Mom!" Cora shouted attaching herself to her Mum. the woman took a look around the room and sighed. "Taking in strays again Derek?" she said laughing loudly. "It's not like that," Derek sighed while the woman was greeting all of her Pack. 

"I am Talia Hale, head of the Hale pack, and you are?" She said looking at Remus. "I am Remus Lupin, and this is my pack? Family more like, but I suppose you could class up as a pack. "Harry Potter," Talia choked out as she caught sight of Harry's scar. "You know me?" Harry choked out. 

"Of course I do! It is an honour to meet you, Mr Potter," Talia said and everyone looked at each other with furrowed brows in confusion. "Don't, it's Harry," Harry said and Talia nodded quickly. "Really Derek, you have the saviour of the wizarding world, twice over and you serve him pizza?" Talia muttered. "What are you talking about Mom?" Cora asked and Harry sighed. "We were getting to that bit," Harry said rolling his eyes. 

"Why don't we sit down and have a bit of a chat, yeah?" Talia said to Harry and Harry nodded. "Okay, get comfy, we will be here for a while," Harry said laughing. "Well basically, My name is Harry Potter, and speak to any British wizard and they will be able to tell you my life story. Well, their version of it anyway," Harry said rolling his eyes. "British wizard? Try any wizard alive?" Draco scoffed and Harry elbowed him. 

"Basically when I was born, way back in 1980 there was a war going on in the wizarding world. It was the first wizarding war. It had broken out in 1970 when this wizard called Tom Riddle, who also went by Voldemort thought that blood status' mattered in our world. He thought that purebloods were the only wizards that were worthy of magic and the gift that it brings," Harry explained before Sirius helped him out. 

"When I was born, I was born into a pureblood family, which means there is no Muggle blood in the family line. Muggle being human, non-magical per say. If your Mum is a wizard and your Dad is human or the other way around, that means that you are half-blood. Or if you have human parents but you are given the gift of magic, that means you are Muggle-born," Sirius explained. 

"Exactly, and Tom seemed to think these classifications meant everything. And that, this meant that purebloods were the only people worthy of education and magic. That not being true and also quite ironic being that Tom himself was only half-blood. But anyway, he wanted to kill all Muggle-borns especially but also all half-bloods that got in his way while doing this," Harry explained. 

"My parents, my Dad James being from a well know pureblood family and my Mum Lily coming from muggle parents. They were very involved in the efforts to bring Voldemort down and stop what he was doing. Sadly, this ended up ending their lives," Harry said taking a deep breath. Draco placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"On October 31st, in 1981. Voldemort attacked my parents at our home in a little village in England. My Dad was killed, using the killing curse straight away and my Mum tried to protect me. Voldemort killed my Mum while she was standing in front of me protecting me from him. She died in front of my eyes. Voldemort then turned and used the killing curse on me," Harry said. 

"You, you're the person that survived it," Stiles said putting the pieces together. "That is me, basically my Mum's love for me saved me that night. But when he cast the curse it rebounded from me, onto him. Leaving me with a piece of his soul embedded into mines and this," Harry said pulling his fringe back and revealing the scar.

"I then went to live with my Muggle aunt, uncle and cousin for 10 years and never told anything about the wizarding world. I was kinda thrown back into it high paced and fast. I never got a chance to sit back and realise that I needed to level things out. But anyway, my two best friends helped me through a lot, Hermione and Ron. Ron's family basically adopted me which was fantastic. I had a lot to go through in the next seven years. Clip notes version or we will be here for the next month at least. But anyway, Voldemort came back. And I had to deal with that. Because there was this thing called a prophecy that said I had to kill him. There was no if's, no buts, I had to kill him. But me being 11, then 12, then 14 when I found this out. Was not ready to kill him. I wasn't physically or mentally ready for it. So when I turned 17 too many people I loved and cared about had become casualties of the war and it needed to happen. So it did," Harry said sadly. 

"On the second of May, 1998. I killed him, and I'm not sorry for it. Because even though I ended a life. I saved millions more. And that's what matters," Harry said smiling. "You don't need to be sorry for it, Kiddo. That's what needed to be done and you did it. And we are all proud of you for doing it," Sirius said smiling and Remus nodded agreeing. 

"So yeah, that's how I became the 'saviour of the wizarding world'. But I couldn't have done it without my two best friends. They deserve the recognition that I always get. I said the words but Hermione found them and drilled them into my head. And Ron picked me up whenever I needed it and they both kept the death eaters away while I did it," Harry said.

"What about Draco?" Stiles asked and Draco smiled sadly. "I ended up mixed up on the wrong side," Draco said. "But you were there when it mattered, that's what counts," Harry said and Draco nodded. 

***

A while later and a happier conversation had Harry and Stiles playing a game of pool on the table in the games room while everyone else sat back watching. 

"Stiles pass me my wand please," Harry said from the other side of the table, wanting to light up the room a little better. Stiles picked it up and went to throw it when BANG. The empty pizza boxed that were stacked up by the door exploded, into tiny little bits. Stiles looked at Harry with wide eyes, "was that meant to happen?"


	36. Magic

"Was that meant to happen?" Stiles asked, heart racing and eyes wide. "No, definitely not. Everyone stop and don't move!" Sirius said and Remus started walking slowly towards Stiles and Harry. "Okay, Stiles I need to not to make any movements. Laura, everyone out of here that doesn't need to be!" Remus said as calmly as he could. 

Remus knew, that anyone that got that kind of reaction from simply picking up the wand was very very volatile. And slight movement could send the whole building up in flames - or worse. Everyone slowly piled out the room except Stiles, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Draco and Derek. 

"Stiles I'm going to get Derek to come over and stand beside you in case anything happens he can knock you out of the way okay?" Remus said and Stiles nodded very slightly and very slowly. Remus indicated towards Derek to walk forward. 

"Okay, Derek. Take the wand out of Stiles' hands very slowly and place it back on the pool table then get to the other side of the room," Remus indicated. Derek opened his hand and Stiles dropped the wand half a centimetre into it before stepping back, so he was pressed up against the wall. Derek placed the wand back onto the pool table before clambering Stiles into his arms and walking to the other side of the room. Derek never letting Stiles go the whole time. 

Remus, Sirius and Draco soon joined them and Harry grabbed his wand before walking over and sitting down on the couch in front of Derek and Stiles. "Okay, what just happened?" Stiles said shakily. 

"Well, I think it's obvious that you have some kind of magic within you. But I'm not sure why it reacted like that. It seems to be very powerful. Have you ever been told you are a wizard?" Remus asked but Stiles shook his head. "No, I was told I had a spark, but that was never magical or, it came to anything. I don't understand," Stiles said and Remus huffed. 

"Okay, I, I don't know what to do. We can't leave you like this but I don't know where to take you. What age are you again?" Remus asked. "I'm 23, what's going to happen to me?" Stiles said, his voice shaking. "I don't know kid. You should have been in this world for 12 years by now. I don't know what to do?" Remus said looking at Sirius for some kind of help.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm going to suggest this but I think we should take him to Snape," Sirius said. "Yeah, yeah we should so that. Why did I not think of that," Remus said standing up. "Wait, Snape, what is that?" Derek said apprehensively. 

"Severus Snape, he was a potions master and professor at our old school. He's also my godfather. He will now what to do," Draco said nodding but Stiles and Derek still looked wary. "It needs to happen, don't worry about it, we will get this fixed Stiles. I promise you. Nothing will happen to you okay Stiles? Your magic seems to be really powerful that's what we're worried about. Why has it got this far and no one has realised?" Harry reassured.

"Okay, so how do we get to this Snap character, we can take my jeep if you want. Or Derek's Camaro," Stiles said and Remus laughed slightly. "Na kid, we're going to Britain." 

***

Remus had told Stiles to get a good night sleep and that they will start again in the morning. Remus, Sirius, Draco, Harry and the kids all stayed over at the loft after all the pack had gone home. Talia had stayed late asking questions about what was going to happen. Especially since two of her pack, one being her son were leaving with strangers the next morning to leave the country. 

Harry was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when Stiles walking in, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind I helped myself," Harry said smiling indicating to the cup of coffee. "Don't worry about it. Couldn't sleep?" Stiles asked and Harry shook his head. "Worried about the kids. Leaving them with Luca and Ryan for a week has me apprehensive, to say the least," Harry said smirking slightly as Stiles sat down next to him with a cup of tea in his hands. 

"The coffee messes with my ADHD meds," Stiles said shrugging. Harry nodded, "why could you not sleep?" Harry asked. "Just this whole thing. I'm a wizard like, what the fuck. What went so wrong I've never known? Like does my Dad know? Did my Mom know? Like everything is just going round and round in my head. I just can't think straight," Stiles said shaking his head, eyes getting watery. 

"Hey, don't worry about that now. We will get answers, okay? I promise you. We will get answers for you, and we will get this mess sorted. If you are a wizard, then we will deal with it and get the best for you, do you understand me?" Harry said putting his coffee down on the coffee table. "Yeah, I'm just so scared," Stiles said sighing loudly. 

"Come here," Harry said opening his arms. Stiles placed his tea down on the coffee table and slotted himself into Harry's arms. "Will you go speak to my Dad with me before we leave?" Stiles mumbled sleepily into Harry's torso. "Of course I will," Harry said as Stiles started to get limp and fell asleep, head on Harry's lap. 

*** 

That is how Draco and Derek found them an hour later when they had both woken from their slumber. "Is he okay?" Derek asked bending down next to the sofa stroking his cheek. "Yeah, he had a little bit of a crisis, but he's okay. He looked tired so I let him sleep. Sorry if that was wrong," Harry said knowing how possessive werewolves can be. 

"No it's fine, he barely slept last night he was tossing and turning all night. But I didn't want to distract him. Sometimes he's best being left to think things through," Derek said and Harry nodded. "I'll go wake Sirius and Remus and get the kids up. Leave you to wake him we will need to get moving soon if he want's to go visit his Dad before we leave. Are you all packed?" Harry asked while stepping out from under Stiles letting Derek's hand catch his head. 

"Yeah, travel light. How long do you think we will be away for?" Derek asked and Harry shrugged. "I'd say at least a week," Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement. "Okay, I better go," Harry said and headed to wake Remus and Sirius.

***

2 hours Harry and Stiles were sitting in the Jeep outside Stiles' childhood home. "Okay, I suppose," Stiles said and they all started to climb out the car. "You don't have to do this. I can go explain that we need your research knowledge or something and you'll be back in a week and we can take it from there," Harry said and Stiles shook his head. "No, I lied enough to my Dad when I was a teenager. I need to be straight with him," Stiles said nodding and Harry nodded. "Okay," Harry said and they walked forward and Stiles opened the door and Harry entered after him. 

"Hey, daddio. You in?" Stiles shouted. "In the kitchen!" He got a reply from an older man. Stiles walked over to the kitchen and he walked in and jumped up on the counter while his Dad had his back to him washing the dishes. Harry leant on the door frame waiting for Stiles. "So what's going on son?" Stiles' Dad said, with his back still turned away from him. "Yeah, ehm, okay. I have something I need to tell you though," Stiles said and his Dad barked out a laugh. "Where have I heard that from before, please tell me Derek isn't pregnant," his Dad said and Stiles could just picture him rolling his eyes. "Very funny," Stiles said huffing. 

Stiles Dad eventually turned around drying his hands looking between Stiles then to Harry and back to Stiles before rolling his eyes. "What have you done now son?" Stiles Dad said and Stiles huffed. "I did nothing. but this is Harry," Stiles said introducing him. "Good to meet you, sir," Harry said putting his hand out. His Dad's eyes narrowed at the accent. "It's John, you from England son?" John said shaking Harry's hand. "Yes sir, I met your son while I was here on holiday with my family," Harry said smiling. "Okay, but no offence you don't just bring your friends to meet me, Stiles. What have you got yourself into now?" John asked and Stiles huffed. "Let's go sit down yeah?" Stiles said leading the way to the living room. 

***

"Are you trying to tell me my son is a...wizard?" John said almost choking over the words. "Maybe, I'm not one hundred percent sure. If he was, he would have got a letter from Ilvermorny, that is the wizarding school here in America. He would have been invited to go study there, that is the only thing putting me off the conclusion that he is a wizard but I can't think of anything else that would give him this ability. The ability to use a wand," Harry explained and John nodded. 

"So what's going to happen now?" He asked. "Well, I, my friend Draco and my two godparents Remus and Sirius are going to take Stiles and Derek over to England to meet someone who should be able to tell us what's happening. His wife is heavily pregnant or we would get him to come here, hopefully, we will be able to get to the bottom of it for Stiles," Harry explained smiling at Harry. "

Okay, but you look after my son okay? If anything happens to him it's on your head," John said and Harry nodded. "I completely understand sir, don't worry about at all," Harry ensured and John nodded understanding that this is the best for his son.


	37. Hopefully

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us?" Remus asked Teddy and Scorpius who had decided they were staying in America with Luca and Ryan for the rest of the holiday while Harry and Draco tried to get everything sorted. "For the last time Dad, yes! We will be fine, Laura has said she would stay here with us at the loft. Plus, Corey has been amazing teaching me things and our learning of each other," Teddy said and Remus nodded. "As long as you're sure kiddo," Remus said and Teddy smiled. 

"Okay, we ready to go?" Harry said and Stiles and Derek looked at each other before nodding. "Okay, I think we should make a start. By the time we get there, it will be early but you two will be tired so there will be plenty of time for a quick nap before heading over to Severus'," Harry said and Stiles nodded. 

"I'll be back in a week okay Dad?" Stiles said and John nodded before giving his son one last hug. "Right, Lily take Draco's hand. Jamie, you come here," Harry said stretching his arm out and his song attached his hand to Harry's. Both Harry and Draco grabbed a hold of the old newspaper that Sirius held out for him. Remus attaching his hand as well. 

"Right, just take a hold of the newspaper and we will end up in England in the next thirty seconds," Harry said and Derek and Stiles. Derek and Stiles both obeyed Harry's instructions. "Is this just like that horrible apparating thing?" Stiles asked remembering the horrible feeling that apparating gave. Remus laughed before saying, "it's worse," and with that, they all span away into nothingness. 

***

"Ouch," Stiles groaned out as both he and Derek hit the floor in the living room of Harry's house. "I think I'm going to vomit," Stiles said quickly jumping up and exiting the living room. "top of the stairs first door on your left!" Harry shouted after him hearing him climbing the stairs. "Ugh, does that always feel that bad?" Derek asked picking himself up. "Yep," Draco said chuckling. "Don't listen to him. You get used to it after a while," Remus said and Derek nodded. 

"I better go check on him," Derek said indicating to the doorway. Harry nodded in understanding, "the tiredness will no doubt hit you soon because of the time difference. There is a room up stairs at the very end of the corridor on the left you can use," Harry said. "Appreciate it," Derek said with a tight smile before heading upstairs with his and Stiles' bags. 

"Okay, we are going to pop out and grab some things from the shop. You know bread, milk that kind of things and you can let those two sleep," Sirius said and Harry nodded. "Yeah, how do you two feel about visiting Rose and Hugo for a few hours?" Harry said to Lily and Jamie who nodded enthusiastically.

 "Okay, I will go fill Hermione and Ron in and drop the kids off. You coming?" Harry asked Draco. "No, I think I'll stay here. Keep an eye on those two," Draco said indicating upstairs with his head. "Okay, I'll be 30 minutes tops okay?" Harry said and Draco nodded. 

"Okay, lift your bags guys," Harry said. "Can I go get my colouring book, Daddy?" Lily asked and Harry nodded. "Of course kiddo, go grab it. Anything you want to grab Jamie?" Harry asked. "Can I get my action figures?" Jamie asked and Harry nodded. "Yeah, go grab them," Harry said and both kids ran off upstairs. 

"So much for a quiet holiday, huh?" Harry said basically falling into Draco's arms. "Nothings ever quiet with you Mr Potter," Draco said into Harry's arms. "Yeah, I guess so," Harry said looking up at the taller man. "You're so beautiful," Harry said, his lips a hair width away from Draco's. "Shut up," Draco said pecking Harry's lips with his own before pushing him away when they heard two pairs of feet running down stairs. 

"Okay, you guys ready?" Harry asked and they both nodded. "Okay, you know what to do," Harry said indicating to the pot of floo powder. Both kids grabbed a handful of it before stepping into the fire place. "Goodbye Draco," Lily said before they both dropped their floo powder and shouted "Granger-Weasleys!" and off they went. "I'll be back in 30 minutes, see you later," Harry said before pecking Draco's lips again and grabbing a handful and heading off after the kids. 

***

"Harry, it is 5:30 in the morning. what could possibly be this important?" Hermione said sitting on the couch with Ron. "Well, I kinda have a problem," Harry said looking at the kids. "Hey Lily, Jamie you bound to be tired? Why don't you head up to bed? You know where to sleep, right?" Ron said and both kids nodded. "I'll come back and get you before tonight okay? I promise," Harry said hugging the two kids before sending them up to bed. "So what happened in America that you are back this quick?" Hermione asked and Harry let out a loud sigh. 

"Well, we bumped into a werewolf when we were there," Harry said and Hermione let out a short laugh. "Seriously? American werewolves lead in packs don't they?" Ron said and both Hermione and Harry looked at Ron in surprise. "What? I know these things," Ron said rolling his eyes. "Well, what happened?" Hermione asked. 

"Well, we met his pack and his boyfriend was really cool and we were handing out and basically I asked Derek's, he is the werewolf, boyfriend to pass me my wand and when he lifted it he caused an explosion," Harry said and Hermione huffed. "So he is a wizard?" Hermione said and Harry shook his head. "That's just it. He isn't he has never got a letter or been told he had magic or anything. "Strange, so this kid has just lived his whole life not knowing?" Ron said and Harry nodded. 

"I don't know if he is a wizard but he is something. So, Derek and Stiles, that's Derek's boyfriend are over to see Snape. Hopefully, he can shed some light on it," Harry said and Hermione nodded. "I've never heard of any wizard who hasn't been told what they are," Hermione said and Ron shook his head in agreement. 

"No, neither had I. And I couldn't just leave him there with no information on the wizarding community or anything so hopefully we can find out what is happening," Harry said raising his eyebrows. "Yeah hopefully," Hermione said in agreement. 


	38. Severus

Harry flooed back into his house to see Draco laying sleeping on the couch. He smiled fondly at the boy he has loved for the majority of his life. He bent down and ran his hands through Draco's hair. Draco started to wake, rolling around on the couch softly. 

"Shh, go back to sleep. You still have time," Harry whispered to Draco as he opened his eyes sleepily. "Okay," Draco said before grabbing Harry's hands and pulling him towards himself laying on the couch. "Sleep, you must be tired too," Draco said and Harry thought about it and yeah, he was right he was actually quite tired. 

"Okay," Harry said standing up straight then sitting down on the couch next to Draco. Their bodies were placed right up against each other due to them being sleeping on such a small couch. "Sleep," Draco muttered into Harry's ear before laying a small kiss on the back of his neck. Harry slowly found himself slipping off to sleep with a smile present on his face. 

***

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty's," Sirius said and Harry rolled off of the couch groaning. "Fucking hell, what time is it?" Harry said rubbing his eyes while still laying on the floor. "Back of 8. We should really get moving," Remus said and Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, Draco we better get up," Harry said and Draco let out a groan. "I know. You go wake those two and I'll make coffee," Draco said sitting up stretching. "They are already awake. They are eating in the kitchen," Remus said and Harry nodded. "Okay, I'm going to nip to the bathroom and freshen up then we can head off. You can use my bedroom if you want. There must be clothes there somewhere that will fit you," Harry said to Draco and Draco nodded. 

"Okay, show me the way Mr Potter," Draco said with a smirk. "My pleasure, Mr Malfoy," Harry said and they both walked out the room leaving Remus and Sirius standing with matching smirks. 

***

"Harry, Draco? What a surprise, you aren't meant to be back yet?" Narcissa said from where she was sitting in the study as Harry and Draco popped in through the floo. "Oh we're not but someone managed to run into trouble again," Draco said looking at Harry who rolled his eyes as Sirius and Stiles came through the floo shortly followed by Remus and Derek. 

"Mum, this is Stiles and Derek. We met them in America," Draco said. "Lovely to meet you Mrs Malfoy," Derek said extending his hand out to shake Narcissa's. "Oh please, it's Narcissa. Anyway, it's Mrs Snape now," Narcissa said smiling while shaking Derek's hand and shaking Stiles'. 

"So what brought you all the way to Britain? Surely not just to see me," Narcissa said with her hands still resting on her baby bump. "We were actually hoping Sev would be here as well?" Harry said and Narcissa nodded. "Oh yes, he is in the nursery stressing over baby gates and such," Narcissa said rolling his eyes and motioning for the rest of the group to follow her in the direction of the nursery. "Severus stressing? Over baby gates? Now, this I HAVE to see!" Sirius said with pure excitement on his face. Remus nudged his side with his elbow while muttering "behave," under his voice. 

"Severus we have visitors," Narcissa said walking into the room where Severus was sitting with instructions surrounding him and screws and a screwdriver looking demented. "What have you done now Harry?" Severus said with boredom clearly laced with his words. "Why do you always assume it was me?" Harry said rolling his eyes. "Hi, I'm Derek and this is Stiles. A pleasure to meet you," Derek said and placed his hand out for Severus to shake it. Severus looked at his hand strangely and completely ignored it before looking at Draco. "What is this Draco?" Severus said standing up. 

"Well, it's a long story," Draco said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Well you better just start explaining," Severus said eyebrows high. 

***

"So what you're trying to tell me, is that this young man is a wizard that has flown under the radar for what? 18 years?" Severus said hands holding the hot cup of coffee in his hands. "Well that's the only logical explanation for it. Has this ever happened before?" Harry said from the couch he was sitting on between Draco and Stiles with Derek sitting on the couch end beside Stiles. 

"That isn't even logical Harry. That doesn't make sense. Wizards don't just fly under the radar," Remus said and Severus nodded in agreement. "There is a legally binding and more importantly magically binding law that means as soon as a child that has magical blood within them they are placed on the correct school register and placed into the RoMC," Narcissa said sitting next to Severus with her hand placed gently on his knee. "RoMC?" Draco asked with his eyebrows down. 

"Register of Magical Children, it tells the child's name, birth details including blood status, parents details, legal guardians if not their parents and where that child is staying. And it's very specific as Harry knows," Sirius said with anger in his voice at the last bit. "Then why was Stiles not? I don't understand?" Derek asked and Severus shook his head. 

"I don't either. There's one way I can tell if what happened with your wand was just a fluke. It has been known that is wands have such a connection with their owners it will act out if anyone touches it. Magical or not. We can cast the spell and it will tell us Stiles magical levels," Severus said and Harry nodded. "Yeah, why don't we do that?" Stiles asked looking a little overwhelmed. "Will it hurt him? We're not doing it if it's going to hurt him," Derek said placing a protective hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Calm down sourwolf, I'll be fine," Stiles said smiling a reassuring smile at the werewolf. 

"Stand up please Mr Stilinski," Severus asked and Stiles did so. "Now it is important to remember that every single person on this planet has some kind of magic within them. Any levels within 0-5 are normal for a muggle, anything between 6-60 is normal for your average wizard," Severus said. "Anything above 60?" Harry asked and Severus shook his head. 

"Never going to happen. There are only 3 people I know that were ever above 60," Severus said. "Who?" Draco asked and Severus rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore, his was 87, the Dark Lord who was 86 and finally. Harry who was 94. Harry is the highest on record. But we keep that to ourselves," Severus said pointed an angled eyebrow at Derek and Stiles. "Holy shit. Am I highest? How did I never know that?" Harry said looking dazed. "You defeated Voldemort Harry. What did you expect?" Sirius said and Harry shrugged his shoulders. 

"Quam potens," Severus says pointing his wand at Draco and a lime green light comes out his wand and envelopes Stiles. "What?" Severus says and Harry looks. "W-What is it?" Stiles says unsure. "71," Severus says before he pales and it's Stiles that hits the floor unconscious...


End file.
